The Replacement Nanny
by poppymarie88
Summary: After an unexpected encounter, Bella Swan has no other choice than to accept a job working for the reclusive Edward Cullen. However, the more involved she becomes in his life, the harder he tries to push her out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first attempt at any sort of creative writing so please go easy on me. I'm so nervous about posting this. Any reviews either positive or negative would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or it characters. They are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Tanya**_

It's a beautiful summer's day and I'm trying to make the most of every minute of sunshine. I love the hot weather, the hotter the better I say. In fact if I had my own way I would probably move to a secluded tropical island and spend all my time stretched out on the beach soaking up the sun. Alas, I know this is never going to be a real possibility for me. I am too tightly bound by my obligations to my family and to the memory of my dad and the legacy he left behind.

I have to settle for catching some rays led on a blanket in a public park, and even then I can't seem to catch a moments peace. My mother, as regular as clockwork, has rung to get her daily update.

I scowl in frustration and look down at my manicured nails as she proceeds to ask me the same question for about the fifteenth time in the last twenty minutes, _"How much longer is it going to be?". _

"I'm telling you mother, our plan is coming together perfectly. It won't be much longer now until I have a ring on my finger." She really has so little faith in me and my ability to be a seductress; to fulfil my role in our plan. This very conversation is the exact one we have been having for the last three months and its becoming beyond tiresome to have to keep repeating myself.

My whole life she has doubted me and put me down. Nothing I ever do is good enough or reaches her high standards, and its most definitely not as good as Irina would have done it. Irina is my older sister and my mother's golden child. She has made no secret of the fact that Irina is her favourite; she is after all the child my mother wanted and planned to have.

I was just a mistake.

She never wanted or had time for a second child, but once my father found out she was pregnant with me he would hear none of her talk about having an abortion. It hurts that my mother felt that way. If my father hadn't found out she was pregnant then I probably never would have been born. She has always seen me as a hindrance.

All that's going to change soon though.

I try to focus on what my mother is saying but her scratchy voice is giving me headache.

"I know what I'm doing mother. I know it is taking slightly longer than we initially anticipated but I assure you that everything is going exactly how we knew it would. Not long and I will be engaged to be the next Mrs Edward Cullen." I'm pretty sure I have managed to sound more confident than I feel, and our conversation only continues for a few more minutes before my mother hangs up after a forced, obligatory term of endearment and a promise to ring me tomorrow.

I huff in annoyance as I throw my phone onto the ground at my side. I put my arm over my face and take a few minutes to let my muscles relax and to allow the tension to leave my body. I don't know why I let her get to me so much.

When I first listened to my mothers' plan to solve our financial problems I was more than willing to do anything within my power to help and protect our name and the reputation my father had fought his whole life to build. The Denali family was well known within the business world and in the high society social circles of Seattle.

When he had died of a heart attack a year ago none of us had a clue about the mess he was leaving behind. However, all his dealings came to light quite quickly after his death, and it became easier and easier to see why he had a heart attack. The stress would have simply been too much for his heart to handle.

As it turns out, he was facing financial ruin. On the verge of bankruptcy. Due to the crappy economy and the even crappier decisions he had made in the eight months leading up to his death, he had lost almost everything. He had even been selling off his and my mother assets behind my mothers back in order to make ends meet.

Shocked. Mortified. Humiliated. Upset. Angry. Betrayed. Scared.

Me, my mother and my sister experienced a whole range of emotions when we found out about everything. It was all just so overwhelming.

My mother was the first one to point out that with no money we had no means to survive. I knew as soon as the words left her lips that by "we" she meant herself and me. My sister were already happily married to a respectable business man who she was certain wouldn't want to becoming embroiled in the scandal my father had left behind. Also the embarrassment that would come from letting outsiders know would be too much for my mother to bear. She was an intensely private person when it came to anything that could be construed in a negative light by the other society women that she mingled with.

I suggested getting a job but my mother immediately turned her nose up. She herself has never worked a day in her life. We had few options, and ultimately the intricate plan to snag the illustrious single Cullen brother came together. His family were completely loading, a fortune which had been passed down through the generations, but he was also extremely wealth in his own right. Marrying him and getting access to his funds would solve all our problems, and save the Denali name from ruin. My mother would be ok. She would be happy and secure, and perhaps for once, she would be proud of me.

However, getting to know him and woo him wasn't as easy as I had initially planned. He has been a notoriously private and secluded person since the death of his first wife, his childhood sweetheart. Kate I think her name was. She died during childbirth, a little girl. It was through his child that I have been able to get access to his home and hopefully his heart.

I was Daisy Cullen's nanny.

This job was apparently the only exception to my mothers rule about not working.

She was Edward rude, bratty, spoilt, four year old daughter. She had made my life a living hell for the last four months. Once me and Edward got married I would definitely be shipping her off to a boarding school, hopefully outside of Washington State, perhaps even outside the USA altogether, at the first available opportunity. I was absolutely not mummy material. Of course I couldn't let Edward know about this little fact, so I have spent the last four months sucking up to her and attending to her every whim.

Needless to say it hasn't all been plain sailing. She is the reason why I am currently here in this overcrowded public park as opposed to on a comfortable, cushioned sun bed sipping margarita's in Edward's backyard. I had promised her I would bring her today to play on the swings in exchange for her silence about a row we had on Monday evening. She was forever tattling to Edward about me shouting at her and I was worried that he was going to start doubting our relationship because of it. Daisy was without a doubt his first priority.

For now that it is.

Once our whirl wind romance is complete and we're engaged I will be his first priority. Although that might not be quite a soon as I have been leading my mother to believe. Our relationship is moving forward, just at a relatively snail like pace. Although he hasn't said anything, I get the impression that Edward hasn't been with anyone in the four years since his wife died. He is a little rusty on the whole relationship front. I'm actually one step away from spiking his drinks and getting him drunk to loosen him up a bit. He is always so stiff and formal with me.

I have just about had all I can take of the park though and its getting late, so I sit up and arch my back trying to stretch out my sore muscles. Lying on the grass sure was uncomfortable. I have no idea why so many people came here today to just lay around on the ground. Surely they would be more comfortable at home.

I look over to the swings to where I'm sure Daisy will be, and I'm shocked to see that she's not there. I let my eyes drift across the expanse of the playground several times before I start to feel the panic swell in my chest. _Where is she?_

I jump up and begin to circle the playground but by now I'm sure she is not here. She is wearing a white t-shirt and pink dungarees. She would definitely stand out. I would have seen her by now if she were still here.

I look around me and see that people have started to gradually leave. I'm sure that if someone had taken her I would have heard something. Someone would have seen something. She must have just wandered off or be hiding somewhere. She's probably just playing a trick on me again thinking she can get me into more trouble with her father.

She got to be here somewhere and when I find her I'm going to make sure Edward knows exactly what a little troublemaker she is. She has deliberately disobeyed me. I made it perfectly clear she was to stay in the play area.

I'm not even going to bother calling Edward and bothering him with this. He's too busy to deal with this petty, attention seeking sort of stunt. _Damn you Daisy. Your going to be in serious trouble when I find you. _

_**Bella**_

"Hey, pretty girl!"

"Wanna go out sometime? I could wine ya and dine ya." Young hooligan number one shouted. I fought the urge to make a snaky comment.

"Don't go on a date with him. Go out with me! I'll take you dancing baby!" Young hooligan number two has apparently decided to get in on the action.

"Tinkletoes! You ignoring us tinkletoes?" Young hoodie number three joins in, and this signals just about all I can take.

"Yes I am you jackass! Can't a lady walk home in peace!" I am now feeling infinitely better.

Really some guys are so immature. Where do they get this stuff from? That is surely no way to capture the attention of a girl. Hollering in the street. How barbaric.

I desperately wish that we still lived in the times of formal courtships and gentlemanly chivalry. My friends say that I'm a hopeless romantic and I'm inclined to agree. I have high expectations and I'm not going to settle for anything less even if it means I spend my life alone. _Please God let me meet the right man, I don't want to be alone for ever!_

I'm on my way back home from the art studio on campus and admittedly its not unusual for me to get the odd comment shouted at me from guys in this neighbourhood. Today though I'm just not in the mood.

I have just finished making a mandatory appearance on campus to make it seem like I'm actively participating with the rest of my class. I never manage to get much work done at there, but today see to have been particular unproductive. I happen to have an extraordinary ability to procrastinate it would seem. I'm grouchy and tired and all I want to do is get home and paint, thus making me a lot less tolerate of the guys in the street shouting at me and checking out my ass today. _I do have a pretty fine ass in these shorts though. _

I always get so much more work done in my little apartment with its view of the City. I'm more inspired there and my art just flows better. Everything makes more sense when I'm surrounded with my own things, in my own space.

Also, I have to take three buses and walk for about half an hour to get to my campus, which is another major disadvantage of going in. What can I say, walking isn't my strongest attribute.

It's just started to rain which is a startling turn around on the days' weather, and not at all what the weather man predicted this morning. I swear the sun was blazing only ten minutes ago. Damn global warming.

I let out a groan of frustration as water starts to heavily pelt down and I decide to break into a run. _Please don't fall, please don't fall._

My clumsy nature doesn't usually allow for me to move at speed without causing serious bodily harm to either myself or the people who are unfortunate enough to be in the same vicinity as me.

My ripped denim shorts and lightweight blue t-shirt are doing very little to protect me from the weather.

I've just about made it to my apartment block and I'm fumbling in my bag looking for my keys. I really need to be more organised and make sure that I always put my keys in the side pocket of my bag so I always know where they are. I'm going to have to empty out all my stuff I just know it. My bag is too cluttered. A bit like my life actually. Its like looking for a needle in a haystack.

I bend down to the floor intent on my mission to empty my bag and retrieve my keys in record speed when something catches my eye from under from under the stairs of my front stoop.

"Hey there. Who are you? Are you lost?"

I'm now staring into the most piercing green eyes I have ever seen. There mesmerizing but undoubtedly full of terror at this current moment. This is enough to snap me out of my daze, and I am greeted by the sight of a petrified little girl curled up in a tight ball. She is sobbing her little heart out, and I almost want to cry myself. _What has happened to this little girl to break her heart like this?_

"My name's Bella. It's short for Isabella. Isabella Swan. But you can just call me Bella. I prefer it."

I am bubbling like a fool. Its my nerves. I don't have much experience with children being a only child, and a bit of a loner whilst growing up. I desperately don't want to make this situation any worse. I need her to trust me.

"What's you name sweetie?" I enquire.

I'm putting on my best friendly face trying to reassure the girl that I just want to help, but I'm pretty sure that I probably look more like a drown rat. It really is raining hard now. My clothes are soaked, my hair is hanging limp around my face, and my black mascara and eye liner are running down my face. I am almost certain I look like a monster from some cheap horror film.

I decide to hold out my hand as a sign of peace and to help her out from her hiding place, when I hear her speak. She is so quiet and timid I almost miss it. Her voice sounds like a little set of bells, almost musical.

"My name is Daisy Cullen, and I have losted my daddy. I really misses him 'cause I haven't seen in a long time now."

"Its ok sweetie. We'll find him even if we have to search all night. Don't you worry about it."

She reaches out and slips her chubby little fingers into mine and we make our way inside. I know already that this is a very special little girl, and that I'm going to do everything in my power to make her happy again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own twilight or any of its character. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Bella**_

"So, umm, would you like a sandwich or something? I think I may have some left over pizza in the fridge." She shakes her head signalling no. I am feeling seriously uncomfortable.

We have been sat in my apartment for over five minutes now just impassively staring at each other. She seems to be a very quiet and reserved girl. I have been asking her questions trying to get some information, something that may help me track down her father, but the odd shake or nod of her head seems to be all she can muster up. Maybe I should just call the cops. They deal with this sort of thing right, missing children? Maybe I should call Charlie? He would definitely know what I should do. Good old Chief Police Swan of Forks. I know her surname is Cullen. I wonder how many Cullen's there are in Seattle; it doesn't sound like a very common name.

I'm going to ring Charlie. I rise from my seat about to make my way over to my bag to fish out my mobile when she speaks.

"You does painting. I likes to do painting but Tanya always says no. She says my paintings is no good." I turn around and look into her face, her big green eyes are shimmering with unshed tears. I heart actually hurts a little bit for this beautiful little creature whose confidence has clearly been shattered. _Who is Tanya? Wait till I get my hands on her. _

"I'll tell you what Daisy, how about you tell me a bit more about your Daddy so that we can find him and I'll let you do some painting?" Before the words have even finished leaving my lips she has jumped up out of the chair, her cheeks flush with excitement and joy about being allowed such a simple pleasure.

"What we gonna paint? Is it gonna be a picture or one of these things over here? Did you do this? Can I do one of these? Did you make it or did it come like this and you just painted it?" She was speaking so fast I barely had chance to register what she was saying, before I was again staring into her innocent gaze.

"That's a simple model that I made at college. Its made of paper-Mache. It's a little bit more complicated to do and you have to leave it to set and I'm not really sure we have enough time to do something like that today. Maybe we can do it another day?" I'm trying to be practical without upsetting her. Paper Mache does take a long time and is pretty messy.

"I am actually about to start working on something over here that I think you could really help me on. Come see." I lead her over to other side of my studio apartment to where a big empty white canvas lay on the floor.

"I'm thinking we can paint on here." I look down at her and she is just gazing at the canvas, her eyes wide in amazement.

"This is a really big bit of paper. Where did ya get it from?" She looks up at me quizzically before continuing, "I've never had any paper this big. Only normal size paper. I draw pictures sometimes."

"I got it from an art shop. This is actually a canvas. It's a bit like paper in that you can draw and paint on it but its stronger. It's specially designed for painting really."

"What we gonna paint?" I hadn't actually though this far ahead so I take a moment to ponder and search for ideas.

"The project I'm doing at the minute is all about colours and the way they mix. Its quite free-style really. Do you know what that means?" She shakes her head and her little auburn curls shake from side to side and bounce up and down. "It means we can pretty do anything we want as long as its bright and colourful. As long as we think its good art, then it good art."

I walk over to my desk to retrieve my wrap of paint brushes before going over to my store cupboard to retrieve a selection of acrylics. It is only now that I realise that a lot of the discomfort that I'm currently feeling is due to the fact that my clothes are soaking wet and its getting pretty damn cold in here. I look over towards Daisy and notice that her clothes are in an even worse state than mine. I think her dungarees were once pink although its hard to tell through the think layer of mud that seems to be coating her. I walk over to my closet and pull out some pyjama shorts that have an elastic waist with a drawstring and an oversized t-shirt.

"Hey Daisy. You're pretty wet and muddy. I have some spare clothes here if you want to change before we start painting. The bathroom is through there and there should be a stack of towels on the floor. Just leave your wet clothes on the floor and then I will put them in a bag for you later ok." She nervously accepts the clothes from me before running into the bathroom and shutting the door.

I stare at the door for a moment wondering how much more weird this day can get. I take this time to pull out the telephone directory and start searching for any listings under the name Cullen. Unfortunately, I have no such luck. Not a single entry under the name.

"Daisy can you tell me where your Dad works or maybe one of your grandparents or even Tanya? I really should let someone know where you are. They're probably really worried about you sweetheart!" I'm shouting through the door so she must be able to hear me, but other that the sound of her shuffling around and the rustling of clothes I hear nothing. Until the door opens, and she is once again making direct eye contact with her puppy-dog eyes that have the ability to make my heart melt.

"My dad is a doctor at the hospital. He helps people who are hurted. That's why he has to go to work lots and lots." She looks down at her shoes. "We can still do painting though right?"

"Of course we can sweetie. Let gets started."

We make our way back over to the canvas and I open up the tubes of paint and squirt a little bit of each colour on to a scrap of waste cardboard I keep especially for mixing up paint. It acts as my palette.

"I was thinking if maybe you pick the colour you want to use and put some on your brush, then pull you arm back, and just flick the brush at the canvas." I act out my instructions to her to demonstrate what I mean, and we both watch as the paint flies through the air and splatters on to the clean canvas. I hear Daisy suck in her breath and release it in a little gasp as she marvels at what I have done. Then ever so gentle she picks up a brush, covers it in red paint and mimics my actions, before looking towards me for some sort of confirmation that she hasn't misunderstood what she is meant to do. Its almost like she thinks she may get into trouble.

"That's great. You're a natural. I like to think of this as fun abstract art. It's gonna be the next big thing." She continues to just look at me before a wide smile spreads across her face and she giggles in delight, before getting to work on adding more colors.

Whilst she is distracted I really should start to track down her father. He works at the hospital and her surname is Cullen, thus everything logical points to him being Dr Cullen. I flick through the phone book once more before dialling the first listed hospital number.

Twenty minutes later, four different hospitals and a handful of snooty receptionists later, and I am on hold to speak to a Dr Cullen. I've now been on hold for at least 10 minutes despite conveying the urgency of the situation, but it would apparently seem that Dr Cullen is in no hurry. I'm beginning to get a bit agitated that its taking so long. I feel like I'm wasting time that I could be spending making sure Daisy has fun.

I'm rapping my fingernails at a furious pace on my kitchen table, a classic distraction technique. I hate waiting. I have no patience at all. I guess I am pretty nervous as well though. It has been about thirty-five minutes since I found Daisy, and who knows how long she was on her own before that. Her father must be frantic with worry. Even this Tanya woman, who I have discovered is the nanny and was watching Daisy today, must be worried despite the fact that she is a selfish and heartless cow. Well from what Daisy has told me, Tanya is selfish and heartless. I don't actually know this for a fact. Daisy hates her and from the sounds of it she hates Daisy right back. _I don't like her either._

What if they have notified the police? I mean helping a little girl you found right outside you front door isn't illegal right?

"Hello, Dr Cullen speaking. How may I help you?" I'm so carried away in my thoughts and inner monologue ramblings that I'm caught off guard when he speaks. He sounds so charming. His words are so soft and gentle and seem to just wash over me leaving me feeling all warm and tingly.

"Is anyone there? I really don't have time for this." I need to talk. I need to stop fantasising about the owner of this voice and speak before he hangs up on me. _Come on Bella you can do it. Just say something. _

"Um, yes this is Bella Swan here." I manage to rasp out. I sounds terrible, not at all attractive.

"What can I do for you Miss Swan? Are you a patient or a relative?" He enquires and I once again find myself struggling to focus.

"I have your daughter Daisy."

A moment of deathly silence follows but when he does respond his voice is low and menacing and it take me a moment to realise why he has suddenly become so hostile.

"Look here you crazy bitch, if you so much as harm one hair on my child's head then when I find you I'm going to tear you limb for limb. You're going to be sorry for messing with me."

I am stunned into total silence. _I can't believe he called my a bitch. He's not even giving me a chance to explain. _

"What do you want? How much?" He enquires, and this is enough to snap be back to reality and kicks my inner fighter into gear.

"Now you listen here you rude dick, I admit that this conversation hasn't exactly gone the way I had hoped and my first statement about having your daughter didn't exactly come out right, but I can ensure you Sir that the way you just spoke to me is no way to speak to a lady. And I am a lady." I gasp in a big breathe of air before continuing. "I do have your daughter, here in my apartment, because I found her curled in a ball, in the pouring rain might I add, on my front door step. The selfish woman you employ to care for her left her in the park alone, so how dare you speak to me like that!"

I'm actually panting from the physical exertion of getting so worked up. Its not often that I have this sort of outburst, I'm not by nature a confrontational person, but there is only so much a girl can take. I have almost forgotten that Daisy is in the room and I most certainly didn't think of how she would react to my little outburst. I glance in her direction and see that she is sat crossed legged on my floor, as still as stone, staring at me.

"Give me you address. I'm coming straight over." His voice is still stern but I'm past the point of caring. Daisy is my main priority now. I rattle of my address and tell him that I will see him soon before hanging up and making my way over to her.

"Are you ok sweetie? I'm sorry that I shouted at you dad. We were just having a little disagreement but its all sorted now."

"My daddy always shouts. He's mean. Please say your still gonna be my friend! I only got two other friends. You can be my best friend please." I look down at her pleading face and then over at her chubby, paint-covered little fingers, two of which she has stuck up to emphasis her number of friends.

"Of course we can still be friends Daisy. Don't be sad. I'm going to speak to your dad when he gets here and see if we can't straighten this all out. Now lets carry on painting and see if we can get this done before he gets here."

This seems to pacify her and keep her happy for the minute and we both reach for the paintbrushes to continue our work. I, on the other hand, can't seem to fight off the feeling of dread that fills my stomach at the thought of Dr Cullen's imminent arrival.

_Don't be so silly Bella. He's just one man. And really how bad can he be?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **- I don't own twilight or any of its character. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N **I just wanted to thank people for their support so far. It has given me the confidence to carry on. Also, I want to apologise if there are any mistakes in my writing. I edit my chapters several times before I post them, but somehow I keep managing to miss a few things. I don't have a beta but if there is anyone out there who would be interested in pre-reading my chapters and helping me out please let me know. Finally, in regards to a posting schedule, from now on I'm hoping to post a new chapter once a week on a Tuesday.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Bella**_

"Buzz, buzz, buzzzzz"

"That must be your daddy Daisy." She gives me a look of apprehension as she places her paintbrush down beside the canvas. I push myself up off of the floor and slowly make my way over to the door. I'm desperately trying to suppress my raging desire to fling open the window and shimmy down the fire escape. To say I'm nervous about meeting Daddy Cullen would be the understatement of the year, and Daisy's obvious worry about his arrival is doing nothing to curb my fears.

_Bella, you're a strong independent woman. You can do this. Buzz him in. Open the door. Return his child. It's quite straightforward really._

I just don't feel right about this whole situation. I don't want to see Daisy go without getting a better idea of what I'm sending her sending her back too. She doesn't seem to be very well cared for. _I wonder where her mother is?_

We have been painting together for just over a hour in total and I feel like I have learnt so much about her. The most prominent thing being that she isn't happy. I feel an almost sickly dread in the pit of my stomach at letting her leave with this man who is masquerading as a doting father, behind an obviously failing and preoccupied nanny. I know that I can't let him just walk out with her without saying my piece. I have rehearsed my speech over and over in my head since I got off the phone with him. I know what I want to say, but I'm sure that my somewhat uncontrollable emotions will stop me from saying it all right. I tend to get a bit carried away when I'm emotional and the last thing I need is for there to be any more misunderstandings.

If there is one thing I do know about Dr Cullen it's that when he is in 'Papa Bear' mode he's vicious, and I definitely do not want to cross him again if it can be helped.

Somehow I manage to hold my shaking hand steady enough to push the intercom and whisper a pathetic sounding, "Come on up."

I open the door and stand in the entrance waiting. Daisy flanks me on the right and slides her clammy palm into mine. I take a quick glance down at myself to make sure I don't look too awful and try to smooth my hair down with my free hand. My hair is a bit wild at the best of times, but add in a bit of rainwater and its completely uncontrollable. _What must I look like? _

I have little time to dwell on this thought though as he is up the four flights of stairs leading to my apartment and outside my door literally within seconds.

Tiny beads of sweat are clinging to his forehead and beginning to slowly trail down the side of his face. I look him up and down and I can't stop the small gasp that escapes my lips as I finally make eye contact. He has the same startling green eyes as his daughter. Such a rare and pure colour. They sparkle like little emeralds in the light, and hide absolutely nothing. They're like stain glass windows to his soul. They tell me everything I need to know.

He's furious.

At what or whom I don't know but his emotions are as clear as day. His gaze is stern and hard and firmly fixes on me before moving down to the cowering small girl at my side.

"Daisy are you hurt? Did this woman hurt you? Would you please let go of her so I can see her properly, Miss Swan." His voice reflects everything that I have seen in his eyes. He steps over the threshold and starts stalking towards us.

Daisy doesn't say anything. She only grips my hand harder and we both take a few steps backwards. Something rumbles deep within me and I snap. My urge to protect and fight back is powerful and overwhelming. _So much for not being confrontational? What is this man doing to me?_

"You hang on a minute now. I have been nothing but kind and caring to your daughter. She would probably still be out in the rain if it weren't for me. I would even go as far as saying that I have shown her more kindness and compassion in the last hour than that….that Witch you employ ever has! How dare you barge your way in here and insult me? How dare you?" I am positively seething. My heart is beating ten to the dozen and my adrenaline is pumping.

To give him some credit, he has the decency to back up a bit and marginal tone down his piercing glare.

"Please forgive me Miss Swan. It has been an incredibly trying day. You have to understand I am merely concerned for my daughter's safety like any father would be. I know nothing about what has happened today, or about you or the type of person you are." His voice is stern and I feel like I'm being reprimanded.

"I hope I haven't offended you in any way. Although I doubt I have. You certainly seem like a tough women."

_A tough women! What does he mean by that? Is that even a good thing?_

His apology does nothing for me. In fact, I don't actually think it is an apology at all.

It is perhaps one of the most contrived and arrogant things anyone has ever said to me. He most certainly doesn't look sorry, just bored. I rack my brains trying to think of a time when I have actually been more offended than I am now. Nothing comes to mind.

I take a minute to glance at his appearance and to try and calm myself down a bit before I literally explode with anger.

He is wearing a fitted blue shirt, black trousers and a black jacket. The whole outfit screams money and perfection right down to his highly polished designer shoes. His posture is rigid and hard. He looks uncomfortable and uptight. He seems so fake, and strangely enough I'm disappointed in him.

His hair does stand out though and it gives me hope that somewhere under all the layers of pretension lies the real Dr Cullen. It's somewhat striking and completely out of character compared to the rest of his sleek image. It's a tangled and messy disarray of hairs, the same colouring as Daisy's. I think its best described as auburn, a mixture of soft browns and reds. I try to burn a picture of the colour into my brain so that I can attempt to recreate it later in paints.

I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts and get back on track. I note Dr Cullen is just impassively staring at me. I get the distinct impression that he is not impressed in the slightest.

_Two can play at this game you conceited arse._

"No offence taken Dr Cullen. Your right I am a _strong _woman. I appreciate that everyone makes mistakes sometimes. Nobody is perfect. What's important is that we learn from our mistakes. People who jump to conclusions very rarely get it right. Consider you apology accepted." I smile wide, showing all my teeth, and look him straight in the eyes. I fake sincerity the best I can.

His mouth lifts into a small smirk as he stares straight back. I see a flash of something in his eyes, a new and unknown emotion, but its gone as fast as it comes. I find myself wondering what he thinks of me.

"Touché Miss Swan." He replies.

It seems we have reached an impasse.

Daisy obviously senses that something has changed between us and take this moment to intervene.

"Daddy, its not Bella's fault. Its all me daddy. Its all me. I runned away from the park and I got losted and I didn't know how to get home. And then it started raining and I didn't have my umbrella so I wented by Bella's stairs outside. She saved me daddy." By the time she reaches this point in her outburst she is bordering on hysterical, and throws herself on the floor at her dad's feet in fits of sobs.

I reach out to comfort her but he beats me to it. He scoops her up off the floor and paces further into my apartment before settling down on the sofa. He is cuddling her tightly to his chest and stoking her hair. As her crying start to subside I can hear him making soothing sounds. His attentiveness to her needs shocks me, but as I look more closely I see that pain is clearly etched upon his face.

_Swan, you need to take your own advice about jumping to conclusion; you know better than to judge a book my its cover._

Dr Cullen cares about his daughter. He adores her that much is clear.

She is completely silent now, focusing entirely on him. His hand is still buried in her hair and he's quietly whispering in her ear. She's actually suppressing a grin. All of a sudden I feel like I'm intruding on a private moment. The whole scene looks so right. They fit together. He no longer looks like a pretentious and cold business man, but like a loving father caring for his daughter.

Just as I am about to leave the room and give them some space, Dr Cullen's eyes start to search the room before connecting with mine.

"Miss Swan, may I speak with you privately." He catches me of guard.

"Of course…come through to the kitchen." I reply and walk off trying to gather myself.

He follows closely behind me and turns to close the door. The minute the door clicks shut, I feel trapped. The room feels impossibly small and is humming with an invisible energy. It's intense and bewildering, but also strangely invigorating. My heart beat is rising and I feel flustered. I'm not sure where to look or what to say. _Does he feel this strange energy too?_

My body starts to tingle and I look up to see him staring down at me curiously. I feel like a bug under a microscope; he's studying me wondering what I'm going to do next. I chance a look at his face but I don't know him well enough to be able to tell what he's thinking. He's too confusing.

He speaks breaking the silence, "Firstly, allow me to properly introduce myself, my name is Edward Cullen. You may call me Edward, any derivatives of my name are unacceptable and I won't respond to them."

"You are Isabella Swan."

"Yes. Please call me Bella. I prefer it."

"Well…Bella, put most simply, Daisy is my world. She is all I care about and I can't even think about what I would do, how I would go on, if anything were to happen to her. I may have come across as rude and abrupt today…"

"Yes you have." I rudely interrupt. There's really no point holding back now and I want him to know that I'm hurt by his treatment.

He looks down at the floor and pauses his speech. When he is sure I have finished he continues on as if I hadn't spoke at all. "…as I was saying, I may have come across as rude and abrupt today but that is by no means who I am. I don't want us to part ways today under any misconceptions about each other. You are obviously a kind and capable young woman and I am grateful for all you have done."

I think this is the closest I'm going to get to a heartfelt apology, and his inadvertent compliment makes me blush. I glance up at him through my eyelashes and offer him a shy smile.

"Your welcome Edward."

He smiles back, the first genuine smile I have seen, and I can't help but notice the way his eyes light up. He squints slightly and I can see the tiny wrinkles around his eyes and a slight stubble across his jaw. I note for the first time the extent of his attractiveness. He's definitely all man and pretty damn close to perfection. _Please don't let me be drooling right now. _

My thoughts steadily begin to drift into the realm of inappropriateness when Edward makes a statement reminding me why we are even here in the first place.

"Daisy is quite taken by you."

"As I am with her."

"I want you to know that I am going to be dealing with Tanya as soon as I get home. What happened today is unacceptable. I put my trust in her and she has broken that trust. This won't happen again." I think this is a rare moment of clarity and honesty for Edward and I find myself beginning to trust him. He's is the complete opposite of the man he was when he walked in.

"Good. That's good. Daisy deserves someone who loves her and wants to look after her. I don't think Tanya is that person. I'm glad that you have brought this up actually. I know its not really my place to get involved but Daisy has made several remarks this afternoon that have worried me. I think Tanya has been making her really unhappy through her selfish and impatient behaviour. Daisy deserves more."

I fear that I have overstepped the mark and hold my breathe waiting for him to snap back with some biting and anger induced retort.

A retort than never comes.

He's just standing looking out of the window, deep in thought. I'm startled by the change in direction this afternoon has taken. Who knew that the Dr Cullen I spoke to on the phone was going to turn out to be so reasonable and understanding.

"Daddy, come see my painting." The sound of Daisy's voice causes us both to jump.

Edward quickly turns around and throws the door open, like he desperate to escape.

By the time I catch up, he is stood peering down at the canvas we painted. The once white board is now covered in a range of different colours, shapes and patterns. Daisy is beaming with pride and looking up at her Daddy expectantly. Our work looks good and we had so much fun doing it.

"What is it suppose to be?" He asks after a couple of minutes.

"It's for Bella's school work daddy. It's fun style art. We got the paintbrushes and splatted the paint on. Want me to show ya?"

"That's not necessary Daisy. I can see what you did."

She is still waiting patiently for him to say more but he just continues to stare blankly.

His silence is beginning to become uncomfortable and I feel my anger levels rising. _He better not say anything nasty. _

"It's definitely different."

That's all he says. I frown and so does Daisy. I'm just about to jump in and say something when he announces that its time for them to leave, because they have plans for this evening. Daisy's face falls but I can't be sure whether this is more to do with the fact that she has to leave or because Edward didn't really appreciated her efforts. Obviously he's not a fan of abstract work, but that is no excuse for not giving adequate praise to his only child. Even if he hated it, one little white lie wouldn't have mattered if it made her happy. She needs to have her confidence built back up not knocked down further. My inner fighter is telling me that I can't just let him get away with this so easily, but I let it go for now.

"Ok then. Let me just get Daisy's stuff together, her wet clothes and what not." I state.

I go to the bathroom and gather up her wet clothes and stuff them into a bag. I walk back into the lounge area and hand them to Edward. He's already helped Daisy put her shoes on.

"When will I see you 'gain Bella?" She questions me.

I don't know how to respond and Edward's provides no help, not even bothering to look at me.

"I'm not sure sweetie. We'll have to see." I decide to keep it vague.

"Will it be soon? Daddy can I see Bella soon please?" The tone of her voice tells me she's on the verge of begging.

He looks at me for the first time since leaving the kitchen and his expression is the same blank one he came in with, except now his eyes are blank as well. His fury is gone and apparently has left an empty, emotionless void behind.

"Like Bella said Daisy, we'll have to see."

I feel like he's dismissing me but really what more did I expect. It was clear from the beginning that he isn't a nice person, what happened in the kitchen must have been a ridiculous rare occurrence. He clearly doesn't approve of me. Why would he want me seeing his daughter? I'm just a stranger who did a good deed. My reward is seeing Daisy back where she belongs safe and sound. I must admit though that even in such a short space of time I have grown attached to her. I guess I was hoping that I could see her again. Its not my place to make decisions like that though and I don't want to make promises to Daisy that I can't keep.

However, I can't help but feel that Edward is being a bit heartless and insensitive.

_My inner fighter jumps into gear and I can't resist taking a last stab back at him. _

"Wait guys…" I walk back into the centre of the lounge and grab the over sized canvas that we worked on, "…I want you to take this. You can hang in on the wall at home. Maybe in your kitchen or lounge. Your worked so hard on it and I really think it should be displayed so all your family and friends can see."

"Don't you need it for school Bella? Won't ya get into trouble?" She is so adorable.

"Don't worry, I can paint another one tomorrow. I want you and your Daddy to have this one."

"Oh thank you so much Bella. Daddy, can we put it on the wall please? In my bedroom? Or maybe next to the TV in the lounge? Or in the kitchen? I bet grandpa's gonna love it. Can you hold it Daddy? Its real heavy."

Edward knows that he has no choice but to leave with painting and he accepts it from me with a scowl and a huff. _How ungracious!_

"See you soon Bella. Love you." She waves one last time before skipping after Edward who has stalked off.

He left without even saying goodbye, which I'm going to count as a victory to me. I managed to wind him up as much as he wound me up, and now he is going to have a constant reminder of this encounter and of me hanging on his wall.

_Who ever came up with the saying "don't get mad, get even" was a genius. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **- I don't own twilight or any of its character. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N **So here is the next chapter. This chapter is quite a bit longer than my previous ones. There seemed to be some demand to have a bit of Edward's point of view on what has happened, so I have incorporated him into this Chapter. Although in doing this, I have repeated some of the previous chapter so not all of this chapter is new stuff. I'm not going to make a habit of doing this as I feel that it can actually hinder a story and make it seem slow and repetitive. So whilst there will be more from Edward later on in the story, I won't be telling you his view on everything that happens. I think some things are better left to the imagination. Sorry about this long author's note but I wanted to clear that up, so that people know what to expect in the future.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Bella**_

"What a dick! I can't believe he was so rude to you after you went out of your way to help his daughter. I'm glad you showed him who's boss."

"Forget all of that. We want to know the good stuff….. on a scale of one to ten how hot was he? I've heard that he's gorgeous. He has been dubbed as one of Seattle's most eligible bachelors you know."

My two best friends.

Rosalie and Alice couldn't be more different if they tried. Rosalie is the strong, independent, modern day career women undoubtedly bordering on being a raging feminist, whilst Alice is much more laid back. In fact if she were anymore laid back she would actually be horizontal. She's just lives her life as it comes with no great master plan, and has such confidence and passion that, generally speaking, great opportunities just seem to find her. Rosalie has a much more proactive and determined approach towards life. She knows where she wants to be in ten years time and what she wants for herself, and she not going to rely on anyone else to get it least of all a man.

I have just finished explaining to them about the whole Edward/Daisy fiasco in an attempt to try and make some sense out of what happened. Its been a couple of hours since they left my apartment and despite numerous attempts to distract myself I can't seem to get them both of out of my head.

So this is how I come to find myself sat in a crowded bar on a Tuesday night downing tequila and pondering over the mystery that is men.

"I guess he was pretty hot, but one of Seattle most eligible men, really? Whoever decided that has obviously never had the pleasure of meeting him" I reply.

"I wish I had been there. I definitely wouldn't have let him off so lightly. I can't believe he called you a bitch" Rosalie snarls. She is not impressed to say the least. She is fiercely loyal to the people she loves and is never one to take prisoners, or to mince her words. She always tells it how it is.

_God help Edward if Rose ever gets her hands on him._

"Maybe he was just having a off day?" Alice adds, as always trying to be the voice of reason. Rose thinks she naïve and too trusting but the truth is that she just like to see the best in people. She's an eternal optimist.

"I don't know guys. It was like he was two different people. He was completely hot and cold with me, not to mention Daisy. I mean if I can't keep up how is she supposed to stand a chance."

"Maybe he has some sort of split personality disorder? I read about this man in a magazine that had like six different, separate personalities and he was leading all these different lives." Like I said, an eternal optimist.

"Or maybe he is just a spoilt arsehole who isn't used to not getting what he wants. He was obviously intimidated by you Bella. You're a strong, independent woman and you put him in his place. He's probably never had a woman talk back at him before. Good for you I say.! Let's drink to that."

Tequila is our other best friend right now.

"I guess it doesn't really matter that much. It's not like I'm ever going to see them again. He made it quite clear that he doesn't approve of me." After the excitement of this afternoon wore off, I've actually found myself left feeling hurt my his treatment of me. _What's so bad about me? _

_Damn you tequila, you make me so emotional. _

"I hope your not letting him get to you Bella. He is not worth your time or energy."

_How does she do it? Rose has a knack of seeing right through me._

"Its not often that I agree with Rose but she is right Bells. You shouldn't let this whole thing get you down. If you two are meant to meet again you will." I wish I had Alice's faith. It's not even that I'm bothered about seeing him again, it's Daisy. I want her to be ok and more importantly I want to know what has happened to this Tanya character. It makes me angry just thinking about her.

I look up to see both Rose and Alice staring at me and I know that I'm going to have to continue my analysis of what happened today another time.

"Ladies, I say we forget about all of this. We need to accept that men are a mystery we may never solve. We're not meant to understand them. Lets finish our drinks, move on to the Cuba lounge, get ourselves some cocktails and do a bit of dancing" I'm definitely putting on a good front. I think. I'm almost convincing myself that I'm not bothered by Edward Cullen's dismissal of me.

"Yeah! I love the cocktails there. If we hurry we will just about make happy hour." Alice excitedly jumps up from her seat and pulls on her coat before making a beeline for the door.

Me and Rose follow behind her at a more leisurely pace.

"I know I can be a bit of bitch sometimes, but I am here for you if need me. If you want to talk about this some more." Rose quietly tell me, squeezing my shoulder slightly in show of support. It's not often that I get to see Rose's softer side and I really appreciate the gesture. I know that she struggles with the emotional stuff which is largely why she has built herself up such a strong and straight talking persona. It makes her less vulnerable and gives her a wall to hide behind.

"I know you are, but I'm good. Honestly. Edward Cullen is not important." I struggle to make eye contact with her though and I think that is what ultimately gives me away.

_Just when I was doing so well._

"Bella, you can't lie for shit so don't even try." She gives me a sly, sideways smile.

I don't say anything. Instead I just link my arm with hers and we carry on together after Alice. I resolve not to think about Edward and Daisy again that evening.

And I don't.

_**Edward**_

"Tanya, where are you?" I'm positively seething as I run out of the hospital and jump into my Mercedes. I find myself once again thankful that I know the Head of Surgery so well and was able to secure priority parking right next to the front door of the hospital. Carlisle, my father of sorts, was given the position earlier this year after dedicated over twenty years of his life to this hospital.

"I'm not sure why you are not answering your phone but rest assured I will be dealing with you later. I can't believe that you have lost my daughter and haven't even rung me. When I hired you I believe that I made it explicitly clear that you were to contact me immediately in the event of an emergency. Not knowing the whereabouts of my child is an emergency!" I swing my car out of the space and speed out of the car park.

I have now left numerous messages on Tanya's phone and she has yet to ring me back. To be honest though it probably a good thing she hasn't answered, I wouldn't want to say something in haste that I end up regretting or worse to give her any ammunition to make some sort of employment claim against me.

I'm pretty sure losing my child qualifies as a breach of her contract though. _God damn it, I trusted her!_

I can't deny that I'm going to be pleased to see her gone. The women is borderline delusional. She wouldn't know how to be professional if her life depended on it. She has been making subtle, and not so subtle, advances on me for weeks. I have lost track of the amount of times I've told her that I'm not interested in anything romantic right now. Or with her. 'No' is not a word that Tanya Denali seems to comprehend. I'm sure this has a lot to do with the fact that she isn't used to hearing it. Her father doted on her and she lived quite the privileged childhood if what I have heard is correct.

I actually spoke to my attorney several weeks ago in regards to letting her go but have yet to find a plausible reason to fire her. The last thing I need right now is for her to get upset and retaliate by filing some bogus sexual harassment claim, which I fully know she is capable of. She seemed so sweet and caring when she came for her interview and the Denali family are well known within my parent's social circles. I have only ever heard good things about them, so naturally assumed that she would have a positive influence on Daisy's life. _Boy was I wrong. _

I have somehow managed to make it to the other side of town although I can't for the life of me remember how. I'm just operating of autopilot at the minute, still in shock that something like this has happened.

_I can't lose my daughter._

I have a sketchy idea of where this Isabella Swan lives; it's on the rough side of town. I park my car up and start to run down the street in what I hope is the right direction. The street is quite busy and I'm willing pedestrians to move out of the way and let me through. Whilst this women sounded relatively normal on the phone who knows what she's like in reality. I need to get to Daisy.

By the time I make it to the Miss Swan's address sweat is pouring off of me and my heart is hammering in my chest. All the way here a stream of bad scenarios have been playing through my head on loop. What if something has happened to Daisy? What if I'm too late to protect her?

I have already failed her so much in her little life.

I run over to the building and push the intercom only to be greeted by silence. Panic starts to well up in my chest and I'm on the verge of breaking the door down when I here a voice.

"Come on up."

The female voice is accompanied by the buzzing of the intercom allowing me to push open the door. I race up the stairs, not wanting to waste anytime waiting for the elevator. I am fully prepared to go charging in to this woman's apartment and lay down the law. I mean what sort of crazy person would do this sort of thing. Why didn't she just take Daisy straight to a police station? Or bring her to me at the hospital? Or go to a public place? Why did she decide to take her back to her apartment? What was she thinking?

The sight waiting for me at the top of the stairs though completely catches me off guard, and there is nothing I hate more than being unprepared. The beautiful woman stood at the door takes my breathe away. She is short, I'd say about 5 foot 4, with long flowing chestnut hair and the biggest, deepest brown eyes. She's perfect.

_Perfect! Long flowing hair! What am I talking about? Focus Cullen._

I allow my eyes to linger on Miss Swan a moment longer before I eagerly search out Daisy. I won't be able to relax until I see that she is fine.

"Daisy are you hurt? Did this woman hurt you? Would you please let go of her so I can see her properly, Miss Swan." My view of Daisy is partially obscured as she is stood slightly behind this women, gripping her hand. My angry over the whole situation is quickly dissipating as I take in the expression on my daughters face. She's scared. I move forward towards her, in what is most likely a very ungraceful manner, and am shocked when Miss Swan moves herself and Daisy further away from me. I am even more astounded when she unleashes a torrent of abuse directly at me.

I look at her and I know I should be listened to what she is saying but I can't. I'm far to fascinated by the movements of her face and the blush that is slowly making its way down her cheeks and neck and across her chest. I only catch the tail end of what she is saying.

"…How dare you? How dare you?"

_How dare I what? Hang on a minute, this women can't possibly think any of this is my fault can she. _

I wonder if I look as confused as I feel.

"Please forgive me Miss Swan. It has been an incredibly trying day. You have to understand I am merely concerned for my daughter's safety like any father would be. I know nothing about what has happened today, or about you or the type of person you are."

"I hope I haven't offended you in any way. Although I doubt I have. You certainly seem like a tough women."

She takes a minute to respond, and I see her checking me out. The ladies can't resist the Edward Cullen charm. It never fails me.

"No offence taken Dr Cullen. Your right I am a _strong _woman. I appreciate that everyone makes mistakes sometimes. Nobody is perfect. What's important is that we learn from our mistakes. People who jump to conclusions very rarely get it right. Consider you apology accepted."

I am momentarily stunned by this delicate creature in front of me. Does this mean that the Cullen charm is not foolproof? It would seem that not only is Miss Swan beautiful but she's smart and quick too. Its not often that a women stands up to me and I find it oddly refreshing.

"Touché Miss Swan."

However, before I even have a chance to revel in what has just happened Daisy is throwing herself at my feet crying and my heart starts to break all over again. She is mumbling something about it not being Bella's fault, and from what I can gather it was her that ran away from Tanya.

_Maybe Tanya isn't to blame her? Did I jump to conclusions again? Have I got it wrong?_

I lift Daisy up of the floor and walk into Miss Swan's apartment, if you can call it that. I manoeuvre Daisy on to my lap and start stroking her hair, praying that Miss Swan can't sense the whole awkwardness of my interactions with my daughter. It takes a few moments but I'm finally able to calm Daisy down. Miss Swan is standing uncomfortably in the corner and I know that I can't leave without addressing this whole situation with her. Daisy is now whispering in my ear about how much she likes her, and I know that I need to thank her for taking such good care of my baby.

"Miss Swan, may I speak with you privately."

"Of course…come through to the kitchen."

I explain to Daisy that I will be back soon and follow Miss Swan. I'm amazed that someone can live in such a small space. Her whole apartment would actually fit comfortably into just my bedroom.

I shut the door behind us which I come to quickly regret. The atmosphere turns electric and I struggle to breathe. Having her confined to this little space, seeing her up close, is doing uncontrollable things to my body and I find myself praying that she won't look down. I have never had this sort of reaction to a women before. Not even to Kate.

I need to get this over with and get out of here.

"Firstly, allow me to properly introduce myself, my name is Edward Cullen. You may call me Edward, any derivatives of my name are unacceptable and I won't respond to them."

"You are Isabella Swan."

"Yes. Please call me Bella. I prefer it."

_Bella. Beautiful. _

"Well…Bella, put most simply, Daisy is my world. She is all I care about and I can't even think about what I would do, how I would go on, if anything were to happen to her. I may have come across as rude and abrupt today…"

"Yes you have." She interrupts me.

I can't remember the last time someone dared to speak over me, and I'm unsure how I feel about this. I'm getting the distinct impression that she doesn't like me and she seems determined not to give me a chance to redeem myself. Her constant hostility is tiring and highly irritating, especially as I am making a concerted effort to be civil.

_Maybe she just has a thing against men in generally and not just against you Cullen?_

I'm not really sure how to deal with her negative attitude so I decide to just carry on, "…as I was saying, I may have come across as rude and abrupt today but that is by no means who I am. I don't want us to part ways today under any misconceptions about each other. You are obviously a kind and capable young woman and I am grateful for all you have done."

"Your welcome Edward."

Alas, progress has been made and I find myself smiling in relief.

"Daisy is quite taken by you."

"As I am with her."

"I want you to know that I am going to be dealing with Tanya as soon as I get home. What happened today is unacceptable. I put my trust in her and she has broken that trust. This won't happen again." I want her to know that Daisy is going to be in safe hands. I may not be the world's greatest father but I do want what's best for my daughter. She is everything to me.

"Good. That's good. Daisy deserves someone who loves her and wants to look after her. I don't think Tanya is that person. I'm glad that you have brought this up actually. I know its not really my place to get involved but Daisy has made several remarks this afternoon that have worried me. I think Tanya has been making her really unhappy through her selfish and impatient behaviour. Daisy deserves more."

I know that what she is saying is right. Daisy does deserve more but its so difficult finding someone to fulfil this role in her life. I mean I know realistically that it should be me caring for her day in and day out. I know what the role of a father is.

I know that a father is someone who loves their child more than anything else, who spends time with them making them happy and learning more about them. A father, alongside a mother, shapes their child into the type of human being they want them to be. Its their job to teach their child right from wrong, to teach them how to be a good and kind person and how to love another. A father helps to guide their child from infancy into their teens and eventually onto adulthood, and is there whenever trouble arises or help is needed. The work of a father is never done.

I know all of this and I do love my daughter irrevocably and unconditionally, yet I also know that I can't be a good father to her. I'm not good for her. I'm not good for anybody.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by the sound of Daisy voice.

"Daddy, come see my painting."

I look up to see Bella studying me intently and it's just too much. In truth, this whole day has been too much and I just want it to be over. I flee from the kitchen and head back into the lounge area to try and make a quick escape.

Daisy is hovering over a large, paint filled canvas proudly pointing.

I look at the painting and my heart stops. I struggle to find words and my mind is blank. _What is this? How has this happened? How did she know? _

"What is it suppose to be?" I need to know.

"It's for Bella's school work daddy. It's fun style art. We got the paintbrushes and splatted the paint on. Want me to show ya?"

"That's not necessary Daisy. I can see what you did."

_I can see what you did because its exactly what your mother used to do. She was a painter too. _

I know that Daisy is waiting for me to say something so I just bark out the first thing that come to mind and make my imminent departure known.

Isabella rushes into another room to gather up Daisy clothes whilst I fight to put her shoes on. I knew that my daughter was going to ask to come here or to see Isabella again but when the inevitable question comes I'm completely unprepared. I don't have an answer. My mind is a whirl of emotions and memories and I can't think straight, so I just ignore everything that is going on and pull Daisy towards the door.

My getaway couldn't just be easy and straightforward though. Isabella wouldn't allow that.

"Wait guys I want you to take this. You can hang in on the wall at home. Maybe in your kitchen or lounge. Your worked so hard on it and I really think it should be displayed so all your family and friends can see."

She walks back into her apartment and returns with that blasted painting. I know that I have no choice but to take it. Daisy is ecstatic and I would never hear the end of it otherwise. I have already upset my daughter enough for one day, so I begrudgingly accept the painting and trudge out to the car. Daisy trails behind me, talking ten to the dozen and we pile in.

She talks all the way home but I don't hear a thing.

All I can think about is the canvas in the boot that is a stunning replicate of the ones I destroyed over four years ago. They represented a painful reminder of the past. A past that is gone forever. A past that I spend everyday thinking about but that I'm powerless to change. A past that I may never come to terms with. I couldn't keep them in the house, just like I can't keep this one.

_That painting is going to have to go. Without Daisy knowing._

* * *

Let me know what you guys think. Reviews, whether positive or constructive criticism, are much appreciated.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** - I don't own twilight or any of its character. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N - **I would like to say a big thanks to Alley83, my new beta, who checked over this chapter for me. It would have been posted with an awful lot of comma's missing if it wasn't for her. Thank you!

Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. I really appreciate the support.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**Bella**_

"Don't look up now, but I think he's coming over here." I duck my head down staring intently at the mug of coffee in front of me, whilst Alice continues to sit up tall, peering across the coffee shop.

"Why Alice? Why would he be coming over here? How much rejection can one man take? How can he be so dense?" I groan. "Why won't he just accept that the answer is always going to be no?"

"Oh come on Bella, give the boy a break! He likes you. He just wants a chance to woo you. He seems like a great guy."

"Alice, Mike Newton is a lot of things but 'a great guy' is definitely not one of them. He's arrogant, rude, chauvinistic…"

"Hey Mike." Alice cuts me off and flashes him her best smile and I do my best to cover my rising embarrassment and hope that he hadn't overheard me. Whilst I'm not one of his fans, I would never want to deliberately upset him. I'm pretty sure he has a good heart deep down….like really deep down.

"Hi Alice. Hi Bella."

"Hi Mike." We reply in unison.

An awkward silence ensues and I curse Alice for being with me. If she wasn't here I would have made a break for the door before Mike had the chance to corner me and bore me with his mindless chatter. The poor boy has as much depth as a small puddle after a light showering of rain. Conversation with him only ever alternates between talking about his parent's store, college, football, and the highly improbable prospect of dating me.

"So Bella, how have you been? Haven't seen you around much lately."

"I'm good. I just haven't been on campus much recently. I've only been checking in with my professors' really. You know with finals coming up soon and my project deadline looming I have been spending most of my time at home working. I get more done there. Less distractions I guess." I explain.

"Yeah tell me about it. I haven't even started studying for my finals yet, but at least I've got another month before they start. That's plenty of time."

_Oh my, is he serious? How disorganised can a person be?_

"Finals start in two weeks Mike."

"Really? Are you sure?" He looks completely puzzled and is scratching his head like a monkey at the zoo.

"Yes. I'm sure." I confidently reply. "I printed off my exam timetable yesterday."

"Well, that's a bit of a shock. I better get down to studying then, can't afford to mess this up. Need to keep a good average or else I'll get pulled from the football team, and I don't know what the team would do without me." The look on his face confirms that he genuinely believes himself to be the star player, a fact that I know is not true, and his lack of modesty and inflated ego is astounding.

"I'm sure the team would manage one way or another Mike," I retort.

I'm trying not to sound like a sarcastic bitch but his arrogance wears me down. I glance at Alice who is trying desperately to stifle her giggles, hand over mouth and eyes shimmering with mischief. Mike just seems to be oblivious to the fact that he's not wanted and is continuing to ramble on about player stats and his general 'awesomeness' (his words not mine).

"Hey Mike, maybe me and Bella can come and watch your next game. We would totally love to see you in action" She gushes. Sometimes she just can't help herself. If interfering in other people's business was an Olympic sport she would definitely be a gold Medalist by now.

I chance a look at Mike, already knowing what is response is going to be.

"Yeah, sure, that would be really great. I can hook you guys up with some tickets. It's a week from Saturday, you free then Bells?" With all eyes on me I try my best to squeak out my response, whilst cursing my friendship with Alice.

"I'll have to check. I mean with finals coming up and work I'm not going to have much free time. Can I get back to you?"

"Yeah, sure. That's cool. Maybe if you are free we could grab dinner or something after the game? I know this great little Italian place, Luisa's. It does the best lasagna I have ever tasted." He looks so optimistic and excited and I can't bear to crush his spirits again.

'_Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind, Bella.' _

My dad's words resonate through my head and I know that he's right. I should just nip this infatuation in the bud. It may hurt his feelings now, he would be a lot more hurt if I continue to string him along like this. I have tried to be subtle in my rejection of him, always making different excuses when he asks me out, when really I need to be more forceful and direct.

_Just say it Bella, before it's too late and you end up getting roped into something that you don't want, "No Mike, I don't want to have dinner with you. I will come to support you at the game, as a friend, but that's where my feelings for you end. I'm sorry."_

Instead of being brave and doing the right thing though, I settle for a vague and non-committal response, which I know any other man would see through and take as a hint. Not Mike though.

"Let's see how it goes, I mean I might not even be free yet. It may even be that weekend that my Dad is coming to visit so I'll give you a call or a text or something, ok."

"Ok, well there's no rush. Take your time. I'll be waiting babe." He follows this up with a wink and struts off towards the door where a group of his friends are waiting.

The minute the door closes, Alice falls forward on to the table in hysterical laughter, and I notice heads turning to look in our direction.

"Alice, would you keep it down. I don't see how this is funny at all. Look what you've got me into now. I don't want to hurt him and thanks to this little stunt he's definitely going to get the wrong impression " I snap, although after a couple of seconds of looking at my best friend I can't help it, I'm laughing too.

"Please Bella, that was hilarious. He thinks he's such a smooth mover. Did you see the way he was flipping his hair around? It was classic. And he was totally trying to look down your top the whole time."

"Do you see now why he's not the 'great guy' you think he is? And to think this was actually one of our shorter interactions! He normally pulls out a lot more cheesy one liner's."

"I believe you now_ babe_! He's a total player. No offence but I'm sure he will be over you in no time, " She snorts.

_Tell it like it is Alice. For someone so small she sure is annoying. _

"I'm glad this is all so amusing to you. Despite all the bravado he is a good guy, just not my type." I explain.

He can be a really sweet guy sometimes. He just seems to have created this image in his head of how he should be and how he should act based upon the concept of the stereotypical jock. If he was just himself instead of acting we would probably get along much better. I would maybe even consider dating him.

"Ok, ok. I get it. He's a good guy but it's never gonna happen. I promise I won't push it anymore. You really do need to get out there more though Bella. Go on a few dates, test the waters. You're never going to meet your soul mate if you don't give any guys a chance. It's all a case of trial and error."

I love Alice. She is truly one of my closest friends but her insistence on interfering in my love life is draining. She has an utterly unswayable belief in fairytales and happy ever afters, and she is forever chucking words around like soul mate and destiny and fate. It irritates the pants off Rose and I must admit it tests my patience. I admit I'm a romantic. I love the idea of Prince Charming riding in on a white horse and sweeping me off my feet, but I'm sensible enough to know that this rarely ever happens in reality. There are bound to be bumps in the road and heartache. The path to Happily ever after is hardly ever straight and without complications, and only really lucky people truly get their happy ending anyway.

I'm just not sure that I'm ready to put myself back out there yet, and if I were to take a chance on a guy there would have to be something really special about him. There would need to be that spark or magic or whatever it is. I think I will just know when I meet a guy who is worth the risk; the risk of getting hurt and having my heart broken again.

_Jake. The baby. _

It's been a long time since I've allowed myself to think about him and everything that happened, and I quickly suppress the memories that are brimming on the edge of my mind threatening to overwhelm me at any minute.

"…He's tall, dark and handsome. Oh and did I mention he's Italian and speaks the language fluently. You can't deny that's pretty damn sexy. So what do you think?"

Alice has been talking the whole time I have been zoned out and I have no idea what she is going on about. I look at her with a vacant expression and she sighs is exasperation. I shrug apologetically and I know that she can tell that I don't want to talk about it.

"It doesn't matter. It's not important. I should get going now. I have class in twenty minutes and I have to get a good seat so that I have the perfect angle from which to ogle my new professor. He's from Texas and he has an accent to die for. We'll talk later." I nod my head in agreement and she quickly rises from her seat, kisses both my cheeks and saunters out.

"Have a good day!" I call after her.

Wednesday morning coffee at Starbucks has been our routine since I can't remember when. Rose used to join us before she started working full time. We're all so busy now a days that its not often that we get to meet up during the week, and I guess I have been a particularly absent friend recently. It's been just over three weeks since my strange encounter with Edward Cullen and his daughter and my head has just been in a different place the whole time. I'm so distracted thinking about them and about what happened; wondering what has gone on since. I mean what was Tanya's response and her excuse for losing Daisy? Is she still caring for her now? Is Daisy happy? And what was Edward Cullen's problem?

I have been so preoccupied pondering about the Cullen's that I have found myself falling behind with my work. Paintings are scattered around my apartment, all unfinished and my twelve thousand word essay on my chosen topic concerning the history of art is nothing more than a jumble of notes scattered across my kitchen table. As a result of my lack of work, I haven't been able to spend anytime with my friends, which I know won't be tolerated for much longer. I need to get back on track and soon. In actual fact I'm only one more sleepless night away from storming over to the hospital and demanding some answers from Edward Cullen.

After finding Daisy in the state that I did I feel like it's my duty to see this thing to the end. I would never forgive myself if something bad was to happen to her, something that I could have prevented. I mean what if she runs away again, but only this time no-one finds her? Or the wrong person finds her? My conscious isn't going to allow me to just let this go.

I stare down at my book and know that I'm never going to get any reading done now, and the coffee shop is beginning to get busy. I really shouldn't keep taking up this table when I have no intention of spending any more money. I should let the paying customers sit. I slowly stuff my book into my back pack and sling it over my back before trudging over to the door.

I'm so preoccupied that I don't notice a man coming in my path from the opposite direction, and we collide hard. I fall backwards and his folder drops to the floor as he reaches out to grab me. His warm hands wrap around my waist holding me upright and I gasp at the contact. I lift my head as if on instinct to seek out the face of the person holding me and we make eye contact. For a moment our eyes are locked in some deep connection, both equally shocked, before our reverie is broken by an over eager barista.

"Are you ok sir?" she asks, her eyes roaming his body. I'm not sure if she is looking for some signs of injury or just plain checking him out. "I saw everything. This woman wasn't even looking where she was going."

I'm blushing scarlet with shear humiliation and drop to the floor to gather up his things. I faintly hear him reassuring the barista that he is fine and unharmed before he stoops down and helps me to pick up his things. He gives me a small, reassuring smile, which somehow manages to just embarrass me further.

"I'm so sorry. She is right. I wasn't looking where I was going and I didn't see you coming and I'm so sorry. Are you sure you're not hurt?" I mumble.

I see him move from the corner of my eye but I'm still startled when his hand makes contact with mine.

"I'm fine. Are _you _ok? We collided pretty hard and it's my fault as much as it is yours, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going either."

"I'm all right. I've had much worse. I'm not the most graceful person at the best of times." I bow my head in shame as some of my most clumsy moments filter through my brain.

"Really, I never would have guessed." He's smiling down at me and I can't help but smile back.

"Well I'm usually pretty good at hiding it."

"That's reassuring." He's teasing me and I like it. It's been a long time since a guy has flirted with me and I have actually wanted to flirt back. We stand back up straight and I take a brief glance at my clothes wishing that I had made more effort this morning. My well worn jeans, trusty chucks and a paint splattered t-shirt, whilst fabulously comfortable, are hardly attractive.

"I better get going," I say eager to escape his attention.

I am out of the door in a flash and half way down the street towards the bus stop when I hear a shout.

"Hey! Wait up! Slow down."

I spin around and see the man from the coffee shop running towards me. I didn't really have chance to look at him back there, but now I can see his full profile and its impressive to say the least. His slim line fitted shirt hugs his toned chest and his jeans are slung low on his hips. He has short cut brown hair and piercing icy blue eyes. He slows down as he gets closer to me, the same cheeky smile on his face as before.

I have no idea why he is chasing after me. _Maybe I left something behind on the floor? Am I missing anything?_

My hand unconsciously drifts to my pockets, patting them down to see if anything is missing. I think I have everything.

I look at him expectantly as he stops in front of me.

"Hi again. I was, um, wondering if you would maybe like to go for a drink sometime?" He asks. He's fidgeting with the edges of his folder, and I'm warmed by the fact that he's nervous.

_Does he have butterfly in his stomach too? _

"Like on a date you mean?" I can't resist the allure of a bit of banter but his stumbling response lets me know how anxious he really is.

"Well, if you want. I mean just as friends if not, but yeah I was thinking like a date. To get to know you more and I think it would be nice. We only just met, and I know this is sudden but I couldn't let you go without knowing that I was going to see you again and…"

I cut him off deciding to put him out of his misery. He's so handsome and I feel drawn to him.

"I would love to."

"That's great, really great. God, I was so nervous about asking you. I mean I don't usually do things like this and you're gorgeous…" He's rambling.

"I'm free on Friday at 7pm."

"That works for me." He smiles and gazes down at me in wonder. "I'm Alec by the way."

"I'm Bella."

We shake hands then exchange phone numbers with the promise of seeing each other on Friday, before parting ways.

I somehow make it home although I'm in a daze the whole time. Meeting Alec was a completely unexpected surprise, but good all the same. I can't believe I said yes, but it just felt right. I couldn't not say yes. The words had somehow slipped out of my mouth without me even realizing what I was saying. It was like my mouth and my brain were no longer connected.

Alice is going to be so proud of me.

_But am I ready for this?_

I take a deep breath and remind myself that it is just one date. It doesn't have to be anything serious. We'll go out and after that I can see how I feel. If I like him, if the butterflies I feel are down to mutual attraction, then we can take it slow. I can do this, I can move forward with my life.

_And at least this date gives me something else to think about. _

I'm in such a good mood when I get home that I walk straight in, put the radio on, crank the volume up high and start painting. For hours, I paint. I'm completely lost in the music and in the colors, and it feels good to be so relaxed and motivated.

The time inevitably comes though when my humanly needs make themselves known through the low growling of my stomach, and the sporadic pangs of hunger. I plop my paintbrush down, happy that I have created so much, and head towards the kitchen.

It is only now that I notice the stack of letters pushed up against the wall behind my door.

_How did I not notice that them when I came in?_

I pick them up and begin to rifle through them as I continue to head towards the kitchen: bills, pizza discount vouchers, more bills, tacky health pamphlet, more bills and a bright pink envelope. I toss them on to the kitchen table and pull open the fridge. I'm poking around at the food for a least a minute before the anomaly in my mail strikes me.

_A bright pink envelope?_

I retreat back out of the fridge and grab the envelope, eying it cautiously. My address is written on the front in the most elegant scrawl and the envelope is sealing on the back with a sparkly gold, round sticker. I gently pries it open and toy with the edges of the contents within before pulling it out. It's a single sided, white piece of card that's thick and textured, obvious signs of its quality and cost.

I flip it over and take note of the gold trimming and neat writing.

_Isabella Swan plus One_

_You are cordially invited by _

_Edward Cullen and Family _

_To celebrate the Fifth Birthday Celebrations_

_Of Daisy Kate Cullen. _

_Location : Ballroom East, Four Season's Hotel, Seattle_

_Date : Saturday 23__rd__ May_

_Time : 7:30pm until 12:30am_

It's cold and formal and impersonal, and I can't believe this is an invitation to a little girl's fifth birthday party.

Actually, I don't think it really is.

This isn't an invitation to a little Girl's birthday party. More like a little girl's birthday has been used as an excuse to host a flashy and pretentious display of wealth. This party wasn't about Daisy at all. She wouldn't want something like this. I bet there aren't even going to be any other children there. This is just an excuse for Edward to network and impress people.

_How selfish can one man get?_

The most baffling thing about this whole situation though is why this invitation is addressed to me. Why would he invite me? He has already made his distaste for me quite clear, and I assume that Daisy is going to be there, so why would he want me around his daughter.

_What is Edward Cullen thinking?_

He's so infuriating and confusing and I know he must be playing some sort of game with me. A game that I have never played before, a game that I don't know the rules to. I don't know what he expects or what I should do.

The only thing that I do know is that Edward Cullen has successful managed to push himself to the forefront of my mind again.

My date with Alec long forgotten.

* * *

Next chapter will be the party, if Bella decides to go that is!

Review and let me know what you think. Try not to hate Edward to much, I promise he's not that bad really!

See you next week!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer **- I don't own twilight or any of its character. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added my story to their favourites/alerts. Also, a big thanks to Alley83 for fixing up this chapter for me. She's a great beta!

* * *

_**Bella**_

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…._

_Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch….._

_Bang, bang, bang, bang…._

_Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch…_

It's amazing how noisy a silent room can be. Believe me, I know how much of an oxymoron that statement is, but never has anything been so true.

I'm currently two hours and forty seven minutes into my last exam. Finals are almost over, just thirteen minutes to go. I'm literally counting down the minutes, _one Mississippi, two Mississippi… _

_Why is time passing so slowly?_

I finished my paper over ten minutes ago and I have thoroughly checked it through. I'm not sure if this a is good thing or a bad thing, everyone else seems to still have their heads down powering away. The exam is surprisingly straight-forward and, as luck would have it, all of the topics that I studied in depth over the last few weeks have come up.

I'm pleased.

Well, pleased by my work, not so pleased at still being confined in this overheated, stuffy, stifling room. The silence was almost deafening, until a symphony of sounds in the room started to come together in my head; now, deafening isn't a strong enough word. Noises that I have never noticed before are suddenly crystal clear: the _tick, tick _of the clock hanging overhead, the _crunch, crunch _coming from the class clown in the corner as he devours a cereal bar, the _bang, bang _of the stylish girl in fronts bracelets as they hit her desk when she moves to write, and the _scratch, scratch _of the pencil the guy next to me is using. It's in desperate need of sharpening. The sound of it is almost more maddening than the sound of fingernails being raked across a blackboard.

Together, all of these noises have become an unwavering source of contention for me and I'm pulling my hair out trying to distract myself. I feel like I'm going crazy. Well, not quite, the promise of post-exam cocktails with the girls is just about the only thing keeping me sane. Alice had her last exam on Wednesday and Rose has managed to sweet talk her boss into letting her have this afternoon off. I've told her numerous times that it's not necessary for her to miss work, but she insists that she won't be missing much.

"_Friday afternoons are always slow, Bella."_

Secretly, I'm completely relieved that she's coming. This afternoon is going to be our last strategy meeting to discuss my game plan before tomorrow night, Saturday May 23rd, and I need her help to reign Alice in. Her usual natural exuberance has soared to ridiculously high levels since it was decided that she was going to be my 'plus one' to the big event_. _For the last week, all she has talked about is dress colors and styles, shoes, accessories, hair styles, make-up, manicures, pedicures, and waxing.

_Ouch, waxing! Painful and unnecessary, this is a child's birthday party!_

Well, that's what I protested as she dragged me to the salon. Unfortunately, there's not much reasoning with Alice once she gets an idea into her head. She's pretty much an unstoppable force of nature, and challenging her often results in more hassle than it solves, so I have done everything she has asked of me. I'm waxed, plucked, painted, polished, and low-lighted to perfection, or as close to it as I'm ever going to get.

_Six minutes and counting…_

Daisy Cullen's birthday party has been at the forefront of my mind since I opened that damn pink, and dangerously alluring, envelope almost three weeks ago. My immediate reaction to the invite was absolute refusal to attend, closely followed by a gnawing rage that eventually overrode all logical and rational thought. I was actually standing outside Northwestern Hospital, about to march in and give Edward Cullen a piece of my mind, when my mother rang thus snapping me back to reality. After making a lame excuse to her about needing to study, I had quickly retreated back to my apartment like a bat out of hell. I think I managed to escape undetected.

My mother had actually done me a favor for once, because I'm pretty sure that confronting Edward that day would have ended up being the most humiliating experience of my life to date. Plus, I'm sure he wouldn't have appreciated me showing up at his place of work, and the heat of his death glare probably would have been enough to melt me into a puddle of goo.

Several days later, and numerous emergency crisis meetings with Alice and Rose later, I was able to look at the invitation in a totally different way, and hence the process of readying myself began. I'm a strong and independent woman and I refuse to take anymore of Edward Cullen's crap. _Hopefully. _

I'm going to get up early tomorrow, go for a run, do some painting just for fun, relax in front of the television, and then my beautification process will commence. I'm going to sink into a hot bubble bath with a good book and a glass of chardonnay. Alice is then coming over to help curl my hair and pin it up into some elaborate, sophisticated creation, before I slip into my new dress, the dress that rivals all other dresses. It's fitted, slinky, and not at all my usual style, but somehow it's just perfect. It's a floor length, satin gown in the shade of midnight blue and seems to make my pale skin stand out and glow. When I tried it on in the shop and looked in the mirror, it literally took my breath away. I couldn't believe the girl staring back was really me. It makes me feel confident and beautiful.

I'm going to march into Daisy's party tomorrow, with my head held high, and I'm going to make sure that little girl has a wonderful time. Then I'm going to lure Edward Cullen into a secluded spot, away from prying eyes, and give him a stern talking to.

_I sound exactly like my father. _

I refuse to be dazzled by his shiny eyes and messy bed hair. I will not look at his smirk, or his lips and let my mind drift into fantasy land. No. Tomorrow, I am going to demand that Edward Cullen, first, apologizes to me and, second, steps up to his responsibilities as a father. I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to phrase all of this, I don't have a speech planned out in my head. I'm hoping that with a bit of liquid courage things will all come together and just flow along, hopefully in the right direction. Although, in the event that everything doesn't work out the way I would like, if disaster strikes, at least I have a strong wing woman. Alice has my back. It was one of Rose's conditions upon returning my invite, which she had confiscated and hid from me after I first told her about it. She thinks Edward Cullen is bad for me.

"_Defense is the best form of offence, Bella. Alice is going to be like your bodyguard. Two is better than one in these types of situations."_

I guess she's right.

Also, Alice is much better at assessing situations than I am. She tends to be able to read people more precisely, so I have more of a chance of getting to the bottom of this whole thing with her help. I feel the need to know more about Edward before I confront him. I need to figure him out, try and get inside his head, so that I can try and guess what his game is.

I mean, I know he's not a completely cold and heartless bastard, so why does he feel the need to act like one. When Daisy was crying at my apartment, I definitely saw a different side to him. He was caring and attentive and it was clear that he loves her, so something must be going on. He obviously struggles emotionally to connect with her, maybe he's scared of her because she's a girl. Daisy never mentioned her mother whilst she was with me, so I assume that she is most likely not in the scene, and I appreciate that it must be more difficult for a man to raise a daughter on his own than to raise a son. Maybe he just needs a nudge, or a really hard kick, in the right direction.

"Time's up ladies and gentlemen. Please stop writing, put down your pens and close your papers. No one is allowed to leave until all exam papers have been collected in." The professor bellows, immediately putting a halt to my daydreaming.

Within a few minutes, I am scrambling up out of my seat and towards the bar. Finals are over!

I'm finished!

"Ooo, I'm so excited!"

"I think I may be sick, Alice."

"Please Bella, stop being so dramatic. This is going to be such a great evening, I've got a really good feeling about it. Everything is going to work out fine, sweetie. Don't worry."

No matter what she says I'm going to worry, and I'm going to be nervous. I most likely won't actually vomit, though, which is relieving.

Everything today has gone exactly how I planned. My day has been perfect and I feel great, really great. I'm all made up and I look exactly how I imagined I would. What I hadn't anticipated though is the deep rooted dread and nervousness that has filled my body. Whilst I'm excited about seeing Daisy, I'm beyond apprehensive about seeing her father, but I know that I need to do this. This is probably going to be my last opportunity to help Daisy and I can't let it pass me by, nor can I miss the opportunity to enjoy a night out at one of the most exclusive locations in Seattle.

"I was thinking that we should leave Daisy's present at reception and give it to her when the party is finished; what do you think, Bells?"

"Yeah, I think that's the best idea. It is pretty big and I don't want it to get broken or for her to lose any of the pieces. I feel bad that we couldn't wrap it up any better. It's hardly going to be a surprise when she gets it, is it?"

"I think it's perfect. It's really hard to get something for someone who already has so much, and you've done a great job. Homemade presents can be the best presents sometimes, it shows that you have made a real effort."

"I don't want people to think I'm a cheap skate." That has been my one concern since I decided not to buy something new for Daisy. I don't want to give Edward another reason to look down on me.

"People won't. Why do you care what these people think anyway? After tonight we won't even see them again."

_Beep, Beep._

My phone.

"It's Rose."

"And?"

"She says that if 'Dr Cullen' is a dick to us and we need her to kick his arse, she is only 20 minutes away and we are to make sure we immobilize him with a swift kick to the family jewels, so that he can't escape before she gets there."

"I love Rose."

"Me too Ali, me too." We both can't help but laugh. Rose is always so blunt.

"Ok ladies, we're here." The taxi driver interjects.

We both look out of the window and into the grand foyer that seems to sparkle and gleam. Before we have a chance to appreciate the view and prepare ourselves, the hotel valet is pulling our door open.

"Good evening ladies and welcome to the Four Seasons Hotel." The man, smartly dressed in his uniform with big, shiny buttons, holds out his hand to help me out of the car and I timidly accept. Alice is close behind me, pulling Daisy's present with her, and issuing instructions to the other valet about depositing it at reception.

We make are way inside the large, brass doors and stop just inside the reception area. The grandeur of the place is astonishing and we look around trying to search out where we're meant to be.

"Bella, I definitely prefer this place to the Holiday Inn we stayed at in New York last year." Alice whispers and then giggles.

The shear splendor is doing nothing to quell my nerves and is fuelling my fears of inadequacy. No matter what dress I wear and how much make up I put on, I'm never going to belong in a place like this.

"Ladies, are you guests at the Cullen party?" We have been approached by another polished and refined member of staff.

"Yes, we are. I have my invitation right here." I reach into my clutch and begin to fumble with the zipper on the side pocket.

"That's not necessary madam, if you would just follow me this way, I'll show you where you're meant to be."

He flashes a forced and stiff smile and heads off across the reception area. I share a knowing look and a nervous laugh with Alice, and we hurry after him, not wanting to cause any trouble. He certainly didn't seem like the type of guy to take any messing around.

"The East Ballroom."

We arrive outside the door of the party way too soon for my liking, and I find myself grasping Alice's arm.

_Why do I get like this when faced with seeing this man? _

"The guest of honor has yet to arrive, but she will be here shortly. The bar is to the left. There is no seating plan, as there isn't a formal meal being served tonight. There will be a buffet being served at 9pm. Enjoy your evening."

He abruptly turns on his heel and marches away from us and we can barely suppress the urge to laugh out loud.

"That boy needs to loosen up a bit or else he's going to prematurely go grey; needs to smile more."

"You ready for this?" I enquire.

She looks at me like I've gone mad and responds with perhaps the most overused cliché of all time, "Bella, I was born ready for this."

Her confidence gives me confidence and I link my arm with hers and we move forward through the ballroom doors.

The room is packed and I immediately start to scan the crowds looking for any familiar faces, although it's unlikely that I'll know anyone. Daisy isn't here yet.

"Oooh look, Bella, a Champagne Fountain, how upper class. Let's go grab a glass."

"Sounds good to me." I mutter.

I know it's terrible judgmental of me, but everyone here is exactly how I expected them to be. They're all well dressed in what I suspect to be expensive designer gowns, with arms, necks, and ears decorated in lavish jewelry of precious gems and solid gold. I look down at my own dress and refuse to feel out of place with these women. My dress may not be Vera Wang or Chanel, but damn it, I know I look good.

"_The only person who can hold you back in life is you. Don't be that person, Bells, the one who lets life pass them by because they're scared. Grab life with two hands and don't let go."_

My dad is a man of few words, but the ones he does share often tend to be profound.

"There's more people here than I expected, but you were right, there don't seem to be any other children." Alice points out and I nod my head in agreement.

"I know. I didn't want to be right but this party definitely doesn't seem to have been planned with a child in mind." I frown in disapproval and gulp down my glass of champagne.

"You never know, a clown might pop out from behind the bar later for a bit of light entertainment. Everyone loves those balloon animals."

"I think we both know that's unlikely, don't we."

"A girl can dream," She snickers.

We make our way over to an empty table and sit down, but not before grabbing another glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

"I just don't get it, Alice. Why would someone plan a party like this for a little girl's birthday? I mean why bother. Surely, someone like Dr Cullen wouldn't need to use that as an excuse to throw a ball. Hell, he could afford to throw a ball every other weekend if he wanted to. What's the point?"

"I have no idea, honey. Maybe Daisy wants to pretend to be a princess or something and wanted a big ball like this? You never know."

I grimace at her optimism and refusal to see the worst in people, although sometimes I wish I shared her 'half-glass full' approach to life.

"Even if that was the case, surely there would be other children here, her friends."

"Maybe she hasn't got any friends. Perhaps she is home schooled and only knows adults and her father's friends." Alice's ponderings get me thinking. It would help explain the situation if she was home-schooled or something. This could be what she wants and Edward, as a loving father, has made her dream to have a ball come true.

"Yeah, you could be right. I guess we will find out soon enough. I hope…"

Our conversation is interrupted by the fuzzy sounds of a microphone being switched on, and the echoing sounds of a throat being cleared.

"Ladies and gentleman. I am pleased to announce that the birthday girl has arrived."

All heads turn to look at the doors and I instantly see her. People break into a round of applause in greeting.

She is stood in the middle of the open doorway; Edward is stood slightly off centre about a foot behind her. I ignore him and focus on Daisy. Her curly hair has been pulled back off her face and secured in place by a simple tiara. The rest of her hair is cascading down her back. Her dress is exactly as I would imagine a princess' dress to be, all pink and puffy. She looks adorable, like out of a fairytale. Her face, on the other hands, tells a different story. Her eyes look red and her cheeks are flushed.

_Has she been crying? _

A women, wearing a tight red dress and excessive amounts of diamonds, surges forward from the crowd and grabs her arm leading her over to a table of seated adults. I sit and watch as Edward follows after them, a tight-lipped smile on his face. People slowly start to turn back around and re-engage in what they were doing before the announcement.

"Well, that was a bit weird, don't ya think?"

"She doesn't look very happy. Did she look happy to you, Alice?"

"Let's wait a couple of minutes and then go over there. Her father is looking after her and we don't want to intrude when she has only just arrived. Do you think those other people are her family? Grandparents?"

"I'm not sure. Grandparents, I think. The women in the red dress looks way younger than the man she is with though, maybe she's her mother."

"I don't think she is any younger than the guy, she's just had more work done than him. Those boobs can't possibly be real."

Alice always knows exactly what to say to make me laugh and I feel some of the excess tension leave my body as I chuckle along with her.

"I'm going to quickly go to the toilet before we go over there. You coming?"

"Actually, Bella, I think I'll wait here. I'm going to mingle. Bring me a drink on your way back please."

"Ok."

I struggle to navigate the maze of people but eventually find the toilet.

I'm on my way back to search for Alice when I remember her request for a drink. As I'm not used to drinking champagne I can already feel it going to my head, despite only having two glasses. I decide to make my way over to the bar and get a drink that I'm a bit more familiar with, Vodka and coke. I've built up a tolerance for it and know my limits. Tonight is not the night for getting drunk.

"Hi, may I please have two vodka's with diet coke," I ask.

"Certainly. Would you like ice and lemon?"

"Yes please."

The barman quickly makes up my drinks before telling me the total. I'm in the process of opening my bag and getting some money when an arm passes by the side of my head, and I feel the warmth of someone standing close behind me.

"These drinks are on me." A deeply masculine voice firmly states.

I feel myself blush as the barman takes in the scene before accepting the outstretched $20 bill. The sound of the man's voice rings a bell and it is only seconds later that I fully realize who it is. I slowly turn around and look into his eyes, scared of his reaction.

"Hi Alec."

"Good evening Bella."

He's staring down at me with a look on his face that I can't decipher, and I feel guilty and ashamed. I avert my eyes back to the floor but not before taking a quick glance at what he's wearing.

_He looks so smoldering hot in a tux. How could I forget our date?_

The atmosphere around us is tense and I have no idea what to say, but it's evident that he's waiting for me to speak first. I wonder if the people around us can notice how strained things are.

_Please let the floor open up and swallow me whole. _

I nervously shuffle from foot to foot before saying the first thing that pops into my head.

"It's a surprise to see you here."

_Really, that's the best you could come up with?_

He shocks me by laughing, a deep and infectious laugh, and I look up to see that his face has morphed into the friendly, happy face of the man I remember. I laugh with him and suddenly the atmosphere isn't so tense anymore.

"I'm surprised to see you too, Bella."

His hand comes up to the side of my face and his fingers slide to the point of my chin, as he tilts my head up to look at him.

"It's a nice surprise, a very nice surprise."

All I can do is smile in response.

_Perhaps tonight isn't going to be as bad as I originally thought._

* * *

Sorry to end it here guys…this chapter was getting quite long so I decided to split it into two. It was a bit optimistic of me to think that I was going to get all of Daisy's party into just one chapter!

As always, please review and let me know what you think. Any feedback is much appreciated.

See you next week!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight or any of its character. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Big thanks to my beta Alley83 for giving up her time to help fix my chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Bella**_

I'm not really sure what the social protocol is for when you come face to face with the man that you recently stood up, so I decide to stick to the basics.

"How have you been?"

"I've been ok. School has been really busy, what with finals, but I had my last exam on Thursday so it's all good now." He takes a brief pause before carrying on, and it feels like my heart is in my mouth the entire time he's speaking. "Also, I recently met a really great girl. Um, she's beautiful, smart and funny; a real catch. Have you ever had one of those moments where you see someone and you just know that they're going to be something special, like you have an instant connection with them?"

I'm overcome with disappointment as he describes the new object of his affections. I can't believe I missed my chance to get to know him better. He seems so kind and compassionate, not to mention being incredible gorgeous.

_Damn, Edward Cullen, it's his fault I forgot my date!_

I struggle to respond to him as I choke back emotion, feeling foolish.

"Yeah, I have. I'm glad that you have met someone. I hope it all works out for you."

"I hope it works out too. It's complicated though because I'm not really sure how she feels about me. I thought she felt the same but then we arranged to go on a date and she was a no show. I waited at the bar for over two hours for her. I couldn't even ring her to find out where she was because my phone was stolen from my apartment when it was broke into earlier that week."

I look up at him in confusion as his words begin to sink in.

_Could he possibly be talking about me?_

It's like he can read my mind as he quickly answers my unspoken question.

"I'm talking about you Bella. You're the girl I'm crazy about, but please, if you don't feel the same, if I have somehow got the wrong idea just say so? I'm really hoping that there's a legitimate reason for your standing me up though."

I can barely contain my smile as I rush to answer him.

"I'm so sorry about everything. I did just genuinely forget about our date and I know that's no excuse, I have just been so busy recently and more than a little preoccupied. It's tricky but a friend of mine has been having a few problems at home, and I find it hard to switch my brain off. It's been on my mind constantly…"

"Bella, calm down, please. You don't have to explain it to me. As long as your not turning up wasn't your way of telling me that you're not interested, then we're good. Although, if you need someone to talk to about your friend then I'm all ears. I'm a pretty good listener, for a man that is." He chucks a hearty chuckle whilst fiddling with the ends of my hair.

"It's fine and I'm helping my friend resolve her problems, so it will all be sorted out soon."

_Daisy counts as a friend, right?_

_I need to find her and then find Edward and sort this mess out. I can't keep letting my thoughts be dominated by them. _

"Then, there be no more distractions? As in, you will have time to actually show up to a date with me?" He looks so charming and is being so sweet about this whole thing.

"Yes. I will turn up to a date with you."

"I look forward to it." He steps around me to the bar and places his empty glass down. "For now, would you care to dance, Bella?"

I have been so engrossed in my conversation with Alec that I hadn't noticed the dance floor filling up. Only a few people are still standing, with most people either sitting around the large, decorated tables or partnered up on the dance floor. I quickly scout the room for Alice, feeling bad for abandoning her. I spot her sat next to a vaguely familiar man looking totally engrossed in whatever it is he's saying. She looks content and happy so I'm sure she won't miss me for a while longer.

"Ok then. Lead the way." I hold my hand out in invitation and he accepts. "I feel the need to remind you that I'm not the most graceful person, and dancing is not one of my fortes."

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

As he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer, I realize that I have complete faith in him. My stomach is full of butterfly's again, just like the day we met. He twirls me around the floor and I'm barely aware of my surroundings. Somewhere in the back of my mind it registers that I haven't even seen Daisy yet, but I'm too stuck in this moment to do anything about it.

We dance for several songs and talk about little things: where do you live?, what are you studying?, what bands/ music do you like? etc. We just cover the preliminaries but it's nice to know a little bit more about the man that is making me feel such wonderful feelings again.

The evening is going so much better than I anticipated and I'm having fun, but I know that I have to finish this up with Alec now. Daisy needs to be my priority and my plans for the evening are already an hour behind schedule. I explain to Alec that I need to find my friend and we arrange another date for later in the week. Just as we are about to part ways, the unexpected happens. Edward Cullen strikes again.

Alec and I are made aware of his presence by the gruff clearing of his throat.

"Good evening. I hope you're enjoying the party."

Alec, unaware of my sudden discomfort, jovially replies and starts to exchange the usual pleasantries with him. Before too long, I feel the tell-tale tingles that indicate that Edward's looking at me. I fight the urge to look at him, but fail. The minute I make eye contact I can see that he's not happy.

_No change there then. _

"I'm so sorry to disrupt you evening Alec but I was wondering if I might borrow Isabella?"

Without even waiting for me to answer back, he grabs my hand and walks us towards the entrance of the ballroom. I feel like a child being dragged out by her father for misbehaving, and I'm aware that a few sets of curious eyes have seen the exchange and are continuing to watch the show. I only manage a small wave to Alec before we are out of view.

I hold my tongue until Edward has directed us into a quiet stretch of corridor before I spin around and let him have it.

"How dare you? Who do you think you are dragging me out of there like that?"

"Who do I think I am? Are you joking with me right now? I think the real issue here, is who do you think you are? You're invited here, at my daughters request, her insistence actually, and instead of spending time with her, you're picking up men!" He's ranting and red in the face. "I thought that you were different, but you're the same as the rest of them; Only after one thing in life, a man with money."

"You know nothing about me."

"Oh, I think I do Miss Swan." I was right about his death glare, it's intense.

"No, you don't Mr Cullen. In fact you know very little, about very little. I'm sorry that I got distracted by Alec, I was merely surprised to see him here. We're already friends, we met on campus. I'm not after him for his money, as you put it. I have plenty of my own, I don't need anyone else's. I don't need a man, and whether or not I chose to have one is of no business to you."

He looks mildly affronted, clearly he has no idea that I'm only just getting started.

"I'll have you know that the only reason, bar nothing, that I am here tonight is because of Daisy. I haven't spent much time with her but I love her already. I have thought of nothing but her since we met, and I refuse to sit around and let this farce of an upbringing you provide her continue…"

"Hang on a minute, you know nothing about the way I chose to raise my daughter…" He interrupted me so I interrupt him right back.

"I know enough. You entrust the care of your daughter to a selfish, conceited bitch of a women whose only concern is getting into yourpants. She has destroyed Daisy's confidence and makes her miserable. She lost her. She left her alone in the rain. Her unsuitability as a nanny can't get much clearer than that. It's bordering on child abuse!"

I gasp in air trying to catch my breath, amazed that I'm getting this all out in a somewhat articulate way. Edward is just looking at me and I can't tell whether he's angry or in pain, but I can't bring myself to stop now.

"You're a sorry excuse for a father. You hurt Daisy's feeling when you picked her up. You dismissed her hard work; you couldn't even bring yourself to issue her with a small bit of praise. She looks up to you, she seeks your approval. How can you not see this? She needs you and she wants you, and it's about time that you step up to your responsibilities as her father. Stop focusing on yourself and your own needs and make an effort. A little goes a long way with children. If you don't fix this now, one day you will wake up and find that she no longer needs you and no longer wants you, and you'll be alone. It will be too late to fix things then."

He doesn't say anything and is no longer looking at me. Instead he is intently focusing on a spot of dirt on the pale green carpet. His hands are shoved in his pockets and his form is hunched and defeated. For a fleeting moment, I feel bad. I think I have broken Edward Cullen. I've cracked his hard exterior and the pressure of knowing this is too much. I have to get away.

I take one last look at him as he moves towards the wall and slumps against it, before striding back towards the ballroom, my head not held quite as high as it was on the way out.

Alice rushes over to me as soon as I walk in, but I shrug her off with a promise to explain all later.

"I need to find Daisy now, I need to do what I came here to do. I need to know that she's happy, Alice." She kindly ignores the cracking of my voice, as I struggle to keep my emotions in check, although concern is etched on her face.

"She's over there. I think she has been looking for you and waiting. I've been watching her and she's steadily been getting more and more upset."

She takes my arm and leads me over towards the back of the room.

I'm still a few tables away when Daisy clocks sight of me, but she quickly jumps from her seat and meets me half way.

"Bella, you're here. I knowed that you would come. Nanny Didyme said that you wouldn't come but I didn't believe her, and you're here. Yay!"

She throws her arms around me, overcome with excitement and I feel the tears welling in my eyes.

"You invited me, of course I was going to come. I would never intentionally hurt you or let you down Daisy. Now, tell me, are you having a good birthday?" The small frown that crosses her face tells me everything I need to know, and I try to spare her the distress of talking about it.

"What presents did you get?" I ask, and she is immediately distracted, launching into a list of her new possessions. Whilst she is talking I gently lift her up and carry her over to a table so that we can sit down. Alice follows me like a shadow, obviously taking her job as my bodyguard more seriously after missing my first show down with Edward.

"Did you get me a present, Bella?"

"Yeah, I sure did. I left it out at the reception desk though. I'll give it to you when you leave; I don't want it to get broke. Is that ok?"

"Sure, that's fine. I'm so excited Bella. Give me a clue. Please?" She looks so innocent and sweet and I feel so overwhelmed. If she was my little girl, I would never let her out of my sight. I would do everything I could to make her happy.

_But she's not your little girl Bella._

"It's quite big and it used to be mine. I have done a lot of work to it and I bet you have nothing like it already."

"I've not got no idea. Oh, what could it be? Please, can we go see it now? Please, Bella." She pleads. I'm on the verge of giving in when I see an older couple approaching our table. They're holding hands and smiling brightly. They look friendly enough but my nervousness starts to peak as they get closer and closer.

"Daisy, sweetheart, are you having a good time?" The woman asks and I can't help but note that she shares the same green eyes as Daisy and Edward.

"Nanna Esme, Grampa! This is Bella. She's here at my party. I told you she would never miss it." Daisy is now stood on her chair, wrapping her arms around the gentleman's neck. I rise from my seat in anticipation.

"I'm Isabella Swan, Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you." I extend my hand and the lady warmly accepts it.

"I'm Esme Cullen and this is my husband Carlisle. My little granddaughter here has told us so much about you. In actual fact, she rarely stops talking about you and your amazing paintings." She is looking adoringly at Daisy, as her husband continues to tickle her and make her laugh.

"You found Daisy when she was lost and you took her in. You showed her care and compassion, you saved her and for that we are eternally grateful. I don't know what we would do without her. I don't know how Edward would survive. He's been so distressed since it all happened. It was so unsettling and he's having a hard time letting it go. I'm not sure he's ever been as scared before, as he was when you called him. He's been through so much already and that little girl is his life now."

Her words confuse me and I wonder if I have misheard her.

_Is she talking about the same Edward Cullen?_

"She's a very special little girl. Your son is a lucky man." I'm honest in my reply and I only hope that she can't sense the bewilderment I'm feeling.

"We loved the painting that you helped Daisy paint, Miss Swan, it's wonderful. It's so colorful and it really brightens up Edward's dining room. It looks great hanging up on the wall." My focus switches to Carlisle as he says this and an odd sense of pride fills me. Edward did put the painting up. I was so sure that he would just shove it in his garage or throw it away.

"Daisy did all the hard work. I simply provided the paint."

"And the big paper," Daisy adds earning smiles all round.

"We sure can't forget about that can we, baby." Love shines in Carlisle's eyes as he plays along with her.

They both take a seat at the table and I feel myself relax. The ease at which I'm conversing with them is astounding considering Edward is always so difficult, and it's hard to accept that he was raised by this lovely couple. He's nothing like them.

Time seems to pass much more quickly after they join us. Daisy keeps us all busy telling us stories and asking questions and I learn so much about her, and her grandparents. She is so animated and full of life and I feel happier knowing that she has people who genuinely care about her.

However, as the evening passes by, Daisy begins to flag. She gradually becomes quieter and quieter, even taken up residence on my lap. I'm not the only one who notices her tired state. I see the tacky women in the red dress from earlier before I hear her.

"Esme, Carlisle, how are you my darlings? I hope your having a wonderful evening. It's all going so well. I was just looking for the birthday girl, and now I've found her. Marcus, we can continue the evening's festivities."

The older gentlemen who I saw with her earlier scuttles off behind her and I strain my neck to see what is going on. The woman in red uses my momentary distraction to her advantage and roughly pulls Daisy from my lap, and I'm helpless to intervene.

"Wake up, baby! It's time for some cake."

She leads her to the middle of the dance floor, which has been cleared off, and the lights are dimmed. Daisy and the women in red are illuminated by a bright spotlight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I love my little granddaughter so much, and I am so grateful that you could all be here tonight to celebrate her fifth birthday party." Her shrill voice makes my skin crawl. She is clearly loving all the attention, but Daisy looks so uncomfortable.

"I have no idea why that vapid woman insists on turning everything into a spectacle, " Esme hisses. "Why does Edward let her pull these sorts of stunts? This whole party is a circus show."

"I don't know, sweetheart, but he does and it's not our place to lecture him on it. He is her father." Carlisle is trying to be diplomatic but his internal struggle is shown in his face.

"Let's sing Happy Birthday!" My attention reverts back to the dance floor and I search Daisy's face for signs of distress. She's definitely distressed.

The band starts up with the customary birthday tune and everyone sings along. A huge cake is wheeled out, lit up with way more than five candles. Daisy quickly blows them out, desperate to escape the attention, and the minute her arm is released by the lady in red she runs back over to us. I wrap her up in my arms as she burrows her head into my hair to try and hide her embarrassment. The lady in red is no longer paying her any attention and is instead chatting with a group of men.

"Hey guys, it's getting pretty hot in here. I think me and Daisy might pop outside to get some fresh air. We'll be back in a minute." I say as I rise from my chair, Daisy still in my arms. She's completely overwhelmed by the entire evening and she needs a break. I shake my head at Alice as she stands up to join me, and she flashes me her all-knowing smile.

I carefully make my way outside into the gardens and wander a little along the path until I find a bench for us to sit on. I place her down first, before sitting down next to her. She immediately curls up to my side and I run my fingers through her hair. No words pass between us but I hear her sigh in relief. It's a beautiful, clear evening and the sky is full of stars. It's nice to take a break from the craziness of the ballroom.

"It's a lovely evening."

I'm startled, not expecting anyone else to be out here. Edward emerges out of the shadows and sits down on the other side of his daughter who is now peacefully asleep.

"Yes, it is."

Silence follows but it's not as uncomfortable as it should be.

"There was a lot of truth in what you said earlier Bella, but you can't presume to tell me how I raise my daughter. I love her and I'm trying to do my best by her. Tanya has been dealt with. She is no longer Daisy's nanny and I'm more sorry than you will ever know that I didn't see her incompetence sooner."

"I'm pleased to hear that."

I glance at Edward and see that he is deep in thought again. He looks so vulnerable and my heart goes out to him. His changing moods and personas are giving me whiplash.

_What is going on in his head? _

It's a few minutes before he speaks again.

"My daughter isn't happy."

"No, she isn't." Telling him the truth seems the wisest thing to do. I'm glad that he can see what is really going on.

"I want her to be happy."

"I want her to be happy too, Edward."

"We both want the same thing. We want what is best for her." He's speaking slowly and cautiously, like he's only just realizing this.

"This is a first isn't it, us agreeing on something." I giggle quietly but my attempt at lightening the mood goes unnoticed and I shift around nervously.

"That's why I know you will be perfect."

"Perfect? Perfect for what? I don't understand." I have no idea what he is talking about.

_What have I missed?_

"Perfect to look after her; a perfect nanny."

"But…hang on a minute. Edward, have you hit your head or something? I could have sworn you just asked me to be your daughter's nanny." I'm spluttering and edgy and confused.

"I did." I turn and come face to face with him. He's being completely serious. His eyes are wide and pleading, his stare intense. I feel myself start to blush and I break eye contact, becoming increasingly aware of the electricity in the air surrounding us.

_Just like when we were in the kitchen. _

I know I have to answer him but my mind can't even begin to comprehend what he's asking of me. He's looking at me and patiently waiting for me to say something, anything.

"Bella, will you be Daisy's nanny?" He asks again but I'm still no closer to responding.

"She needs you. She wants you"

_Damn him, he's gone and pulled out the big guns. He's using my words against me._

That statement effectively shreds me of all my choices.

She needs me.

She wants me.

I can't walk away from that. I'm in too deep and there's no way out, and with one simple word my life, as I know it, changes forever.

"Yes."

* * *

**So, has Bella made the right decision? What do you all think of Edward now? How to people feel about Alec?**

**Review and let me know what you think. Your opinions and constructive criticism is much appreciated. **

**Providing that RL throws up no surprises this week, I hope to break from my schedule and update again this week in a few days time. **

**Hope everyone has a good week! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight or any of its character. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Thanks to my beta Alley83 for all her help.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Bella, I demand that you put that down this instant!" Rosalie's shouting has now reached epic levels. "If you put that into that suitcase, we are going to seriously fall out. I'm not going to allow you to go through with this."

"Rosalie, please I'm a grown woman. I can look after myself. I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't. This man is not good for you, Bella. He has been nothing but rude to you since you met, and now you're telling me that your moving in with him. How is this a good idea?"

"I'm not moving in with him, Rose, I'm moving in with Daisy."

"It's the same thing. He's just using you."

"Hang on a minute, you don't know him. I really don't think he's like that. He cares about his daughter, and he only wants what's best for her, and that's me. I can make her happy, she deserves a normal childhood. Edward has to work a lot. He can't just stop being a Doctor. It's his calling!"

"That's a load of crap. Stop making excuses for his lack of parenting and presence in his daughter's life. He's using you, Bella. I doubt you'll be in that house one week before he's trying to sneak into your room. Men with money think that they can do anything that they want. They have no respect for boundaries, and somehow they always seem to get what they want."

"That's a sweeping generalization and you know it." I angrily retort. She sure knows how to push my buttons, and I'm more than ready for this conversation to be over. "Are you finished?"

"Bella, why are you being so stubborn? Is this about money? If you're struggling, that's ok, we can work it out together. You don't need to resort to this." I appreciate that Rose is just worried, but she needs to accept that I'm a grown woman,. I know what I'm doing.

I look up at her from my position on the floor, sat amongst piles of my clothes. She's giving me her signature 'angry' look which would usually make me think twice, but not this time. I need to do this, for me, and for Daisy.

"Rosalie, I understand what you're saying but I know what I'm doing. Yes, I'm moving into his home, but I'm moving in to look after his daughter not to be his plaything. If he tries anything, I assure you that I will not hesitate to put him in his place. Don't forget I took that self defense class last year too. My acceptance of this job has nothing to do with money, and everything to do with my desire to give this girl a good life."

"That's not your responsibility, though, is it? She's not yours, Bella, and she can't replace what you've lost," she shouts. I'm biting down so hard on my bottom lip that I can almost taste blood.

"Don't you think that I know that! I know she's not mine. God damn it, Rose! I lost a child. I lost my daughter, and nothing could ever replace her. I would never even try. I wouldn't want to. She was beautiful and perfect, and she was mine. How could you even say something like that?"

I'm heartbroken and finding it hard to focus on anything. As, the haze in my brain starts to clear, I slowly become aware of the high pitch whining noise filling the room and realize it's me making it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Rose falls to the floor at my side and encompasses me in her arms. Alice quickly follows, having let herself in at some point, and I wonder how much she overheard. I've never been so thankful that I gave her a spare key.

"It's ok, Bella. Let it all out sweetie." Alice whispers, soothing down my hair and gently rocking me back and forth.

I don't know long we stay like this, all silent, all trapped in our own thoughts. I can't even remember what I've been thinking about. Therapy has helped me to deal with a lot of my emotions about everything that has happened, but I still have moments when I just get too overwhelmed. It may get easier to deal with the lose I suffered, but it will never go away.

"Ok, let's get you packed."

Rose breaks our silence. It's her way of saying that no matter what happens in life, she's always going to be on my side. Whether I'm right, or whether I'm wrong, she'll always be there. She may not agree with my actions, but she'll support me anyway. I have no doubt that she'll also say 'I told you so' when it all backfires in my face, but then again, that's one of the reasons why she's my best friend. I love her and I need her brutal honesty in my life.

"Bella, the moving truck is here."

"Ok, Alice, I'm coming."

I take one last look around my now empty apartment and can't help but feel sad. I've spent the last three years living here and it holds some good memories. I can't believe it's moving day already. It feels like only yesterday that I agreed to be Daisy's nanny, not two weeks ago. I haven't regretted my decision once since I made it, but my nerves have steadily been getting the better of me as my start date loomed closer.

"I've had a last look around, Bella, and I think you've got everything."

Since mine and Rose's argument, and my subsequent breakdown, she has been nothing but helpful and supporting. She has even offered to drive me over to Edward's behind the removal van, which he so kindly offered to hire and pay for.

"I've had some really fun times in this place. I'm going to miss it," I sigh.

"It's not too late, you know, to change your mind."

"I know it's not but taking this job is the right thing for me. What with graduating this summer, the money will come in handy, and once I start my master's degree in September it will fit nicely around my studies. I do most of my work from home anyway. Also, Edward is providing me with a car so I can easily come back into the city." I've given this all a lot of thought. Living outside of town was one of my main concerns when Edward explained the specifics of the job to me, but with my own car it's not so much of an issue. "Daisy's a really great kid and I think this will be so good for her, and for me."

"I'm sure your right, but if for any reason you want to leave you're welcome to come and stay with me."

"Won't you're new man mind? He's been spending a lot of time at your place recently, hasn't he? I wouldn't want to ruin his fun, " I tease.

"Bella, no man is ever going to tell me what to do. If you need to come stay with me, then that's what is going to happen, regardless of whether or not he likes it. Besides, I'm not sure how much longer he's going to be around anyway. He's getting a bit clingy and you know how I hate needy men."

"I thought Ryan was 'just perfect' for you?" I giggle. Rosalie is constantly moving from one man to the next, always picking faults in them. I think she's afraid of getting too close to anyone.

"His name is Royce and he was perfect, before I realized how needy he is. He's all in to cuddling after sex and holding hands. It's too much."

"Umm, is that right?"

"Don't you look at me like that, it's true."

"What's true? Why are you guys taking so long?" Alice calls out as she bounces into the room.

"Rose's new man isn't quite what she expected, seems like he's no longer the flavor of the month" I joke. Rose is used to our sarcastic comments about her love life by now.

"Good. No offence, Rose, but he really gives me the creeps. He gives off a very bad vibe, lots of negative energy."

"Ok, ok, that's enough about me. Let's get going. Bella, take one last look around and we'll meet you downstairs." They both walk out and I'm only seconds behind them, closing the door on this chapter of my life.

"Rose, I can't believe we're lost. All you had to do was follow the van," Alice moans.

"Hey, madam, don't you blame this on me. If you spent less time chatting and distracting me, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Plus, the man driving the van was a maniac. Did you see how fast he was going? And he totally ran that red light back in the city!"

"Maybe we should pull over and ask directions?" I suggest.

"Bella, are you in the same car as us? Are you looking out of the same windows? Who are we going to ask? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Don't you snap at me, Rosalie. This isn't my fault!" The atmosphere in the car is tense to say the least.

"Ok, I think I know where we are."

"Alice, you've said that at least three times now."

"I mean it this time, Rose. If this map is right…"

"Of course it's right." _Patience is a virtue, Rose._

"…we have to carry on along this road for a mile or two, and then turn left. We're nearly there!" I breathe a sigh of relief and pray that Alice is right this time. I don't know how much longer Rose can hold out before she snaps.

"Esme called me the other day."

_Good distraction technique, Bella._

"Who's Esme?" Rose enquires.

"She is Edward's mother. We met her at Daisy's party. She's really lovely."

"Yeah she was, and her husband is so gorgeous. You missed out, Rose. What did she want?"

"She wanted to let me know how happy she is that I've accepted this job, and that if I ever need any help, or a day off, then she is more than willing to help out."

"Well, that's nice of her. Your getting every third Saturday off anyway, aren't you, and the occasional evening?"

"Yeah, I think she rang for a chat more than anything actually. It seems like she really doesn't rate any of Daisy's previous nanny's. I get the impression that Edward's in-laws normally have quite a say in the recruitment process. They have set ideas about what people are the 'right' sort of people to be associating with their granddaughter. I doubt they're going to be impressed with a poor, middle-class student taking on the role."

"That's ridiculous. I'm sure they'll love you and if not who cares. Edward thinks you're the right person, and from the sounds of it so do Esme and her husband. You have nothing to worry about." Alice tries to reassure me but I can't help but dwell on it.

"I get the feeling that Esme doesn't really get on with Didyme either, she's Daisy's other grandmother. She quite terrifying."

"Bella's right. She is so snobby and fake. She was wearing this tight-fitting, scarlet red dress, that was so low cut that I could practically see her nipples poking out. It wasn't at all age appropriate and so slutty. She definitely looked like the sort to cause trouble."

"Sounds like you should watch out for her then, Bella. Keep your friend's close, and your enemy's closer." Rose says in all seriousness.

"I will." My first impression of Didyme was that she is a conniving and manipulative bitch and the way she used Daisy at the party to garner attention further confirmed my suspicions.

"I think we're here. There it is." Alice squealed.

Rose turns into a long, gravel driveway and I'm greeted with the site of a large, lavish mansion. The front lawns are well-kept and a large fountain takes centre stage in front of the house. It's all intimidating in size and grandeur. We slowly drive up and park and I see the removal van parked off to the side.

"Looks like he got here way before us. Most of my stuff is already unloaded."

I step from the car and take a minute to look around but I'm almost immediately knocked to the ground.

"You're here. I can't believe your really here. I waited so long. Why did you take so long, Bella?" Daisy's voice is high with excitement and her eyes are shining. I reach down to pick her up and give her a cuddle. I can't help but bury my noise in her hair and sniff. She smells so clean and a little bit of soap.

"We got a little bit lost, sweet girl, but we're here now."

I feel Edward's presence before I see him. "Good afternoon, Bella. How are you?"

"Hello Edward. I'm fine thank you. Your house is beautiful." I say whilst slowly putting Daisy down.

_Cough, Cough… Rose's not so subtle way of making herself known. _

"Sorry, how rude of me," I apologized, "these are my best friends, Rose and Alice."

"It's Rosalie actually, only my friends call me Rose." She cattily says and holds out her hand. She likes to assert her authority and I can see that Edward is struggling to keep the smirk off of his face.

_Wise man. He can obviously tell that Rose is not the sort of person he wants to be messing with. _

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rosalie. Alice." He dutifully shakes their hands, and flashes his crooked smile. _Always the perfect gentlemen. _Alice is making no secret of the fact that's she swooning over him, batting her eyelids and giggling.

"Allow me to show you ladies around the house. Bella, everything has been taken to your room. I hope you like it but if there is anything you want to change, colors, sheets, curtains, etc just let me know. I will either give you my card and you can pick it yourself or I can send Mrs. Cope out."

"Who is Mrs. Cope?" I don't recall her being mentioned before.

"She's my house keeper. She works 5 days a week but doesn't live on site. She arrives at 9am and finishes at 5pm. She cleans and prepares all meals during the week, but you will be responsible for these chores on the weekend. If there are any groceries you want brought in specially, please let her know. She does all the shopping."

"Ok then. I didn't realize you had any other help. I thought that cooking and cleaning would be part of my job."

_What am I suppose to do when Daisy is at school?_

"No, Bella. Your job is only to look after Daisy. Plus, you won't have time to do any additional chores once college starts up again. You will need the time during the day, when Daisy is at school, to do you work. I wouldn't want you education to suffer." He looks sincere and I'm amazed at his thoughtfulness.

After a brief tour of the house, throughout which Daisy talks incessantly, Rose and Alice say their goodbyes and I'm left alone with Daisy and Edward.

"Bella, I'm so pleased that you decided to come and live with us. I hope you'll be happy here. I'm sure you have had a long day, so take it easy this evening. If you go to the kitchen Mrs. Cope will be able to rustle you up some food, and will tell you everything you need to know. I'll be in my office should you need anything."

"Ok."

With that, he walks off and I hear the echo of a door shutting.

"Bella, this is gonna be so much fun. Are you excited? I'm so excited. Should we unpack your stuff? I can help ya." Daisy says, literally vibrating on the spot with anticipation.

"How about we do that in a little while? Let's go get some food first and I can meet Mrs. Cope." She reluctantly agrees and we wander off to the kitchen, hand in hand.

When we enter the kitchen, Mrs. Cope is standing over the stove stirring pots and tasting a sauce. I don't think she heard us approach and I feel for the poor woman when Daisy startled her by shouting, "Bella's here!"

"Oh Daisy, you little terror! What have I told you about sneaking up on people? You're going to cause me to have a heart attack one of these days."

Daisy giggles, only looking marginally remorseful, "I'm sorry Shelly, I'm just so happy. Bella's finally here and we're gonna play, watch Cinderella, go to the park, go swimming and paint loads of pretty pictures! Yay!" She throws her little arms up in the arm in delight and spins back around to face me. "When are we going to get started on the fun, Bella?"

I can't help but laugh, "In a while, sweetie."

"I'm sure your famished, Miss Swan. Moving house is tiresome work. Here, have some pasta."

"Please call me Bella."

"Ok. I'm Shelley."

She generously scoops the food into a bowl and passes it to me, as I settle down at the table. Moments later both her and Daisy join me and we share a pleasant meal and conversation. I learn that Shelley has been a housekeeper for Edward since he and his wife got married five and a half years ago. However, she skims over her time working for him, and only lingers on the issue of his wife long enough to inform me that she is no longer alive.

_No wonder Edward seems so vulnerable. He lost the love of his life._

After we finish eating, I offer to help clean up but she waves me off with her arm claiming that it's her job. I absolutely wouldn't mind helping but she's adamant.

"You should go upstairs and get yourself settled. As it's a Sunday, Daisy usually goes to bed at about 7.15 pm as she has school tomorrow. You haven't got much time left, missy."

"Arrr, can't I say up later today cause I want to spend time with Bella? It's not fair. She only just got here." She gives Shelley her big, puppy dog eyes but somehow the woman is immune to her.

_I need to learn how she does it!_

"I'm afraid not, Daisy. You know the rules. Your Daddy wouldn't be happy if we let you break the rules." Shelley and I exchange a meaningful look, and I crouch down on the floor to talk to Daisy. I can see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Listen, sweetie, you have to go to bed on time tonight, but we will have plenty of time to play another day," I explain.

"Do you promise though? Will you still be here tomorrow? What if you don't like this house?" Her brow scrunches up in worry and tears are now dripping down her cheeks.

"Daisy, I promise you I will be here in the morning. In fact, I'm going to be the one waking you up for school. I promise."

"Pinky promise?" I smile and link my little finger with hers.

"Pinky promise. Now let's go upstairs and you can help me unpack for a little bit before bed."

"That sounds like a plan. Bella, here is all the information you need about Daisy's schedule and food lists etc. I'm going to head off now, but my contact numbers are in there if you need anything urgently. If not, I will see you in the morning." She smiles and hands me a couple of files. I pop them under my arm, amazed at her organization, and me and Daisy head upstairs.

Daisy and I spend an hour unpacking my stuff, before her bed time routine starts. I can't believe the size of my bedroom. I think it may actually be bigger than my whole apartment was, and my en-suite is to die for. It has a gleaming, double shower and a massive bath tub which I can't wait to sink into with a good book. The color scheme of the room is cream and gold. It's stylish and simplistic and I find myself wondering if Edward picked it out.

_He probably has people to do that sort of stuff for him. _

By the time I have showered Daisy and tucked her in too bed, I'm exhausted. I change into my pyjamas and sink into the huge, heavenly bed. The pillows are so soft and the duvet is thick and heavy. I feel so warm and snugly. I want nothing more than to pull out my book and relax, but I know that I need to read the information Shelley gave me. I pull the first file into my lap and empty out the contents.

Everything in this file is as I expected: contact lists, emergency numbers, brief medical history forms and food lists.

The contents of the second file take me a bit more by shock.

It contains detailed schedules and lists of the classes that Daisy takes, and what equipment she needs for each one. Every second of Daisy's days are accounted for, and there isn't much time set aside for playing and relaxing. She takes ballet lessons, marital arts lessons, French lessons, tennis lessons, and piano lessons. Even on a Saturday morning she has extra tuition in Maths and English.

_What the hell! She's only a little girl. How is all this necessary?_

Her schedule is accompanied by a hand-written note from Edward.

_Isabella,_

_As you will see, Daisy has a set timetable that has been formulated_

_to ensure that she is continually stimulated and challenged. She takes_

_a variety of classes outside of school, to help develop her into a _

_rounded and accomplished young lady. Sunday's are left free so that you_

_can pursue educational and cultural activities with her. If you have any question,_

_that Mrs Cope is unable to answer, please do not hesitate to contact me._

_Edward_

I'm worn out and bored just looking at Daisy's heavy schedule. It's not right for a little girl to have no time to herself, to play and have fun. Children can learn a lot through play.

I know that for now I'm going to have to follow the schedule and see how daisy feels about it. Although, I get the distinct feeling that I'm going to be contacting Edward sometime pretty soon, and he's not going to like what I have to say.

* * *

**So, there you have it, Bella has officially moved in with Edward and Daisy! **

**What do you guys think of Edward now? Do you think Bella has done the right think taking the job as Daisy's nanny?**

**I have written a short outtake of when Edward fired Tanya, which I have posted separately. You'll be able to find it if you go to my profile. I haven't got any more outtakes planned as yet, but if any one has any ideas, let me know.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight or any of its character. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Thanks to Alley83 for being a great beta!**

* * *

_**Bella**_

"Daisy, can you come down here please?" I'm trying to not let my irritation seep into my words, but it's taking an awful lot of effort.

"Daisy Cullen, get your butt down here right now! I'm beginning to lose my patience with you."

I have been living with the Cullen's for almost a week and the novelty has definitely worn off somewhat. I'm trying to abide by the ridiculous schedule Edward has set up for Daisy, but its hard work for both her and I. She has extracurricular activities almost every day after school, which makes for a very tired and grouchy little girl, and I'm constantly running around getting her stuff organized and driving her from place to place. It's ludicrous.

A loud stomping on the floor overhead alerts me that's she's on her way down. We are currently in a heated debate over the whereabouts of her ballet shoes. I'm certain they were in her pink bag this morning, because I put them in their last night, but they have mysteriously 'disappeared'. A lot of things have 'disappeared' this past week: sheet music, tennis racket, French book. All of these things have eventually reappeared, just after the lesson they were needed for.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Daisy, where are you ballet shoes?"

"I don't know. Are they in my bag, maybe?"

"I think we both know that there're not in your bag, don't we? I don't have time to keep doing this with you, Daisy." I'm determined not to succumb to her puppy dog eyes and cute little pout. When the tears start to well up in her eyes, though, I don't stand a chance.

"Come here, sweetie." I crouch down to her level and wrap my arms around her.

"I don't wanna go. Please don't make me! I promise I won't tell my daddy. No-one will know." She sobs.

I'm torn. I don't want to upset her further but Edward has been clear in his instructions. He's her father and, at the end of the day, I'm his employee. He's the boss.

"I don't feel comfortable with just letting you skip your lesson, because you don't want to go. It wouldn't be very responsible of me not to teach you the importance of honoring your commitments."

Her face drops in response.

"However, your head does feel a little bit warm. I think you may have a temperature. Do you feel OK?"

Her eyes are as wide as saucers as she looks up at me, and I give her a conspiratorial wink, just to make sure she understands what I'm getting at.

"I do feel a bit funny. My head hurts, just a little bit, and my throat is kinda scratchy."

"Oh sweetheart, you should have said something sooner. I think it would be best if we got you upstairs to bed. I'll let Mrs. Cope know what's going on and see if she can make you some soup or a sandwich. It would be best if you just relax this evening. We'll put a DVD on and cuddle up under the duvet."

I know that I shouldn't be encouraging her to tell lies, but it's only going to be a one off. She needs a break and I'm planning on speaking to Edward as soon as an opportunity presents itself. A better balance definitely needs to be reached in Daisy's life between work and play.

"Right, now that you're all tucked in, I'll go and see Mrs. Cope. You comfortable?"

"Yep, I'm good. Can we watch Beauty and the Beast, please? It's my most favorite film in the whole, entire world."

"Sure we can." I walk to the shelves to retrieve the DVD and pop it into the player.

"Daisy, I'm pretty sure that after a relaxing evening and an early night, you'll feel much better tomorrow…and you'll be able to go to your math lesson, right?" I just feel the need to make sure we're both on the same page, so there is no trouble in the morning.

"Yep. I think so. I like math."

"That's good."

I can't help but smile at her. She looks so cute tucked up in bed, surrounded by her teddies. Her room is the epitome of a little girl's room. It's all pink and pretty. Her bed is the centre piece of the room. It's huge, white and fluffy, and is surrounded by a huge, baby pink net canopy draping down on all sides. Her closet is out of this world, and half the size of my last apartment. I'm actually even a bit jealous.

After speaking with Shelley and organizing some food, Daisy and I spend the evening watching films and chilling out. It's exactly what we both needed and I'm not at all surprised when Daisy falls asleep before her 'official' bedtime. I tuck her in and make quick work of cleaning her room, and getting her clothes out for the next day. I learned the hard way earlier this week that it's better to get these things ready the evening before. We are rushed enough in the morning as it is without having to waste time searching for stray socks and shoes.

It warms my heart that the one toy I have to clean up every day is the present I gave Daisy for her birthday. Edward had looked horrified when I'd hauled it out from behind the reception desk at the hotel, and it took him and his father to carry it to the car, but Daisy was so blown away. It was totally worth the four hour drive back to my dad's to get it.

I gave Daisy my old doll's house. It had just sat gathering dust in the attic at my dad's house since I was a little girl, but it's the one toy that I have such fond memories off. Obviously, it was a bit worse for wear when I first got it down. I had to give it a new lick of paint on the outside and decorate the inside, and I was lucky enough to enlist the help of one of my guy friends in my textile class. He helped me to make new curtains and furniture. It was a lot more difficult than I envisioned making furnishings on such a small scale, but the end result was spectacular. The doll house itself looks like an old Victoria home, but we gave the inside a more contemporary look. Daisy loves it and plays with it every chance she gets. It's definitely a big step up from the Barbie's dream palace that she did have, which is now safely stored in a large box at the back of her toy cupboard.

With the last toy in place, I make my way back downstairs to the kitchen. Shelley has long left for the evening, not set to return until after the weekend, and I relish the feeling of being in the kitchen unsupervised. Whilst it's nice to have some adult company around the house, I have missed cooking my own meals and baking cookies. It feels like Shelley is always watching my every move. It's almost as if she doesn't quite trust me not to mess up with Daisy, which I guess I can understand. From the snippets of information Daisy provides, it seems like I am the last in a long line of nannies employed by Mr. Cullen and his mother-in-law, each one having been eventually dismissed for one reason or another.

I flick the radio on and the upbeat sounds of Lady Gaga fill the room as I start to pull out all the ingredients I need to make some peanut butter cookies. Before I know it I'm dancing around the kitchen and using a wooden spoon as an impromptu microphone.

_What can I say? Gaga just has that effect on me. _

I'm finally in my calm place. I guess I didn't really realize how stressful this week has been. It's nice to completely unwind and relax. Cooking is so soothing.

"Miss Swan!"

I'm so engrossed in my rendition of _Just Dance _that Edward's sudden appearance shocks the life out of me.

_Damn! He's sneaky. _

I spin around, completely humiliated to have been caught so unaware.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

"Evidently not, Miss Swan." He's intently looking at me with a cocky smirk on his face, and I feel myself blushing furiously. His eyes seem to be roaming around my body, and I nervously tug at the hem of my shorts trying in vain to make them a little bit longer.

"I wouldn't have thought you would be a fan of Lady Gaga, Miss Swan. You never fail to surprise me."

"Her style is a bit kooky, but she's made some good tunes. I enjoy a wide range of music, Mr. Cullen. I like to keep things interesting."

"Ah, I see. They do say that variety is the spice of life."

"What about you, Mr. Cullen?" I ask, looking up at him through my lashes. I have been so focused on his words that I've barley noticed him gradually moving closer to me. The tension in the room is thick and heavy, exactly like the first time we met.

"I also have varied interests. I must say, though, that I do have a preference for classical music. There is nothing I enjoy more that putting my feet up after a long shift, listening to some Debussy and unwinding. I find it to be a much more sensual and enjoyable experience, than listening to other types of music. How do you feel about classical?"

_Sensual…enjoyable. _

I gulp before responding, my throat suddenly dry. I can't help but notice how beautiful and full his lips look while he speaks.

"I like Clair De Lune. My mum used to play it on loop during one of her 'phases' when I was growing up. She was dating a pianist." My nerves cause me to stutter slightly. The way he's looking at me is making every inch of my skin tingle. We're only an arms length away from each other now. I'm having to strain my neck to look up at him and I feel tiny in comparison.

"Clair de Lune is one of my favorites."

A pregnant pause fills the room and I'm unsure of what to do next. To me my breathing feels hard and heavy, and I wonder whether he can hear my heart beating faster.

_Ring, ring, ring.._

The shrill ringing of his mobile breaks the trance and he quickly steps away from me, as if he has only just realized our closeness. A look of shock, confusion, and something else which I can't identify, crosses his face before he snaps his phone open and starts rapidly speaking.

I turn around, once again blushing, and try to distract myself until he's done. He's on the phone for several minutes allowing me to sufficiently recover myself.

_Don't do this, Bella. You're not attracted to this man, you don't even like him. Most importantly, he's your boss._

When he returns his attention to me, he acts like nothing has happened and there isn't awkward unresolved sexual tension lingering between us.

_Maybe I'm the only one who can feel it?_

"How has your first week with Daisy been? I hope she hasn't been any trouble."

He's all business and formal again.

_Ice-cold Cullen has returned. _

"It's been fine, very busy. Daisy has a full schedule doesn't she?" I think this may be the opportune time to ease into the conversation that I have been desperate to have with him all week.

"Yes, it's is full of activity. I think it's important for her to develop a range of skills and interests, and become a well-rounded young lady. It will prepare her well for later in life." He explains. His stare is inquisitive, and it's clear that he is expecting me to say something contradictory.

_It's now or never…_

"Yeah, I guess. Don't you think that a person can sometimes have too much of a good thing though? I mean it's all good her learning all these new skills, but shouldn't she have time to develop as a person as well. You know, play and build up her imagination and see other kids. Communication and interpersonal skills are just as important, I think."

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Swan? She sees her friends at school every day. Are you saying that I shouldn't help my daughter to be the best that she can be?" His stance is growing more angry and intimidating by the second.

"No. No, that's not what I'm saying. It's just that she doesn't really get any down time, and she is only five years old, there is plenty of time for her to do all of this stuff when she grows up. I've only been here a week and its already obvious that she is growing to resent her lifestyle. It's too much for such a little person to cope with; she is getting tired and run down. She even had a bit of a temperature this evening and a sore throat, so she couldn't even go to ballet today. We're pushing her too hard." I used the word 'we' so that he doesn't feel like I'm solely blaming him. I know his confidence is already thread-bare in regards to his ability to be a good father to Daisy, and criticism is never good for the male ego.

"She missed ballet! Well, is she ok? Where is she? I should go and check her over. Did you give her any medication?"

_Why did you open your big mouth and tell him, Bella? _

I really need to work on my verbal filter.

"I'm sure she is just getting a bit run down, so I had put her to bed early. Her temperature was normal by the time she went to sleep, and I'm certain that she will feel better in the morning. She just needed a break."

I'm hoping he can't see through my thinly veiled lie, but I know I'm being ridiculously optimistic. I have always been a pretty crap liar and I'm sure from the look on his face that he can see straight through me.

"If she still feels unwell in the morning, I want you to tell me immediately. Is that understood?" His stern voice and attitude almost catch me off guard, maybe he can't tell that I'm bending the truth.

"Yes. I understand." I'm abrupt and curt, barely managing to make eyes contact.

I feel foolish for falling for the same old crap with him. All he has to do is say a few sweet words, and I forget about his nasty side. Only five minutes ago, I was actually contemplating becoming friends with the guy.

I make sure my displeasure is obvious making stern eyes contact with him. His feelings, on the other hand, remain a mystery. He's so temperamental and I have no idea what he's thinking.

Just when I think we have reached yet another stalemate, he speaks.

"I only want you to let me know because otherwise I will worry about her all day. If she still isn't feeling quite right tomorrow then I think it would be best for her to miss her extra math and English sessions."

_Oh, how I love the return of Mr. Nice._

"In fact I will ring her tutors tonight and cancel, just in case. I wouldn't want Daisy, or you, to continue overexerting yourselves." Sarcasm is thick in his voice and it's clear that this comment is aimed at me.

"That's nice of you. You're so thoughtful." I can't help but snap back. His moods swings are giving me whiplash. He goes from being a pleasant, friendly human being to a condescending prick in under ten minutes, that's quite a turn around.

My words only serve to provoke him but I can't help myself. My anger is fed by his anger, and his by mine.

"You're welcome, Miss Swan. I really should get back to my work now and I should leave you to continue whatever it is you are hoping to achieve in here…"

"Peanut butter cookies" I interject. He quickly surveys the mess surrounding me, and my flour covered top, and doubt clouds his features. His response is full of cynicism.

"I'm sure they will be delicious. Don't forget that you will have to clean up all of this mess when you're done. Mrs. Cope doesn't work weekends."

"I know that and, anyway, I would never dream of leaving her all of this to clean up anyway. I'm not that rude"

"I'm sure you're not. Good night, Miss Swan."

_What does he mean by that?_

He turns and walks out of the door and I breathe a sigh of relief the moment he is out of sight.

_What is wrong with him?_

"Oh, one more thing Miss Swan."

My head shoots up and the sound of his voice and I find myself captured in his steely gaze once more.

"In the future, please try to wear more clothes whilst in the communal areas of this house. What you wear, or don't wear, in the privacy of your own room is none of my concern, but outside of your room, I expect you to be dressed appropriately."

With that, he disappears again leaving me flabbergasted and more than a little mortified.

_When am I going to catch a break?_

I look down at my attire, not really comprehending what he is talking about. I admit my shorts are a bit small for me now but they cover everything that needs to be covered. And my t-shirt is definitely more modest than not. It has a small v-neck, short sleeves, and is made of a thick material, so apart from a tiny slither of my stomach which sometimes peaks out when I move, my outfit is quite normal. I'm even wearing my big, fluffy white bed socks.

_How am I dressed inappropriately? _

I'm enraged that he would make a comment about my clothes, and contemplate stomping after him, but decide to just let it go. I'm not going to let him get to me, and it would only lead to a pointless battle. I don't care what he thinks anyway.

_Are you sure about that, Bella? Are you sure you don't want to solve the mystery that is Edward Cullen?_

I curse my inner monologue and carry on making my cookies, pushing Edward and his curious behavior from my mind; most of all I don't think about how handsome and sexy he is.

"I went on a date with Jasper last night. I think he's the one."

Rose and I both turn to Alice in surprise. It's Sunday morning and we have met up to have coffee so that I can debrief them about my first week at the Cullen's. Daisy is at Esme's having breakfast before I take her out for the day.

"The one what?" Rose asks.

"Silly, Rose. The _One. _He's my soul mate, I know it."

"You're so full of crap." Rose huffs.

"Haven't you only been on like one date with this guy?" I ask.

"Yep, but I have known him for ages. It has just taken me a while to convince him to give into his true feelings."

"If you had to 'convince' him to date you, what makes you think he feels the same about you? It could have just been a pity date to get you off his back."

"It's not like that at all Rose. I know he feels the same, he just had a hard time overcoming the moral and ethical implications of us dating."

"Hang on a minute, what implications? Is this guy married? If he is Alice you can't believe a word he says. He's never going to leave his wife and the only way this will end up is with you getting your heart broken."

"Does he have children?" I scrunch my brows in confusion.

_How has this happened and how has she managed to keep it a secret from us?_

"No. No, you two are totally wrong. He's not married at all, no kids, no commitments. Nothing"

Both Rose and I sigh in relief.

"He's one of my professors."

Rose, unable to contain her shock and outrage, spits her last gulp of coffee all over the table.

"What! Are you out of your mind? Your Professor?"

"Yes. He's so dreamy."

"Dreamy!"

"Alice, sweetie, why don't you tell us how this all came about?" I try to be the rational one as Rose quietly fumes besides me.

"Remember, Bella, I told you about him. He's from Texas and he has the most wonderful accent. It's so sultry and seductive, and he is the most gorgeous man I have even set eyes on."

"Has he promised you better grades if you have sex with him? Is that what this is about? We can report him you know."

"God, no, Rose. Why are you always so quick to jump to the worst possible conclusions? Yes, he is my professor but he genuinely cares about me. He loves me and we're going to be together. I have been in love with him since the first day of the semester and the only reason we have waited this long is because he doesn't want me getting into trouble with the Dean."

"This is ridiculous. You're willing to risk everything for him; your education? Your future?"

Alice looks crestfallen by Rose's outright rejection of her news.

"Come on now, Rose. They are both adults. They can make their own decision, and at least you two have waited till after finals. I mean, there can't be much the college can do about it now. You're not his student anymore, right?"

"It still won't look good on you."

I'm trying to be supportive to Alice, but Rose is right. It won't look good.

"And, how old is this Jasper anyway," Rose asks.

"He's a little bit older than me." Alice nervously replies.

"How much older, Alice"

"He's 41."

_Wow, he's old enough to be her father. _

"41! 41! I can't believe that you're being this stupid Alice. He's too old for you. Your only 23 for goodness sake. What's wrong with you?"

"I love him!"

"Sometimes love is not enough. Wake up to the real world, Alice. What will people think? What will your parents think? Their little girl dating her college professor, who also happens to be almost twice her age. Your dad is going to hit the roof when he hears about this."

"I'm not going to tell them, yet." Alice stands up and starts pulling on her coat.

"Well, then I will." Rose jumps from her seat, blocking Alice's exit path.

"No. You can't!"

The two of them are locked in a heated stare, and I'm well aware of the attention we're attracting.

"Would you two just sit back down please? People are looking at us."

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I have to get back to work."

Rose strides straight out of the coffee shop, as Alice dejectedly slumps back into her seat, putting her head in her hands. I hear her quite sobs and I reach across the table to gently stroke her hair. It's how my mum used to soothe me when I was upset.

"Listen, sweetie, you just need to give Rose a bit of time. You know how protective she is of us. We're the only family she's got and she just doesn't want to see us hurt. This is a lot to take in. Not only are you dating a man who is much older than you, he's your professor as well. Rose is right, it doesn't look good. She's just wants to make sure you're looking at the big picture here. She doesn't mean any harm and she won't tell your parents. We both know that is an empty threat, she wouldn't do that to you."

"I know. It's just hard. I really do love him and it's important to me that you guys like him. He's a good guy."

"I'm sure he is and in time, hopefully, we'll get to meet him and see that for ourselves. Let Rose cool down and then we'll talk again. She has very set views about these sorts of things and it's going to take a while for her to come round. She only has your best interests at heart, and wants to make sure that this guy is for real."

"Ok," She whimpers. "You're not angry with me too are you, Bella?"

"No, of course not. I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks. You've met him you know, only briefly, but you have."

I'm shocked and rack my brains trying to come up with a time when this supposed meeting had taken place.

"You remember? At Daisy's party? He's about 6 foot 1, blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, medium build…"

It suddenly all clicks into place. It's the guy she was sat with when I was dancing with Alec.

_Why wasn't I paying closer attention?_

"That night was actually the first time we saw each other out of the classroom. He looked so handsome in his tux. He's was a TA in one of Edward's classes at Dartmouth, that's how they know each other. They have kept in touch since then, and hang out sometimes." This is all news to me.

"Oh, I guess it's a small world isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. You won't mention this to Edward, though, will you?"

"Of course not. We barely speak as it is, and not really about anything personal. He's so hard to read. I can never tell what he's thinking or feeling. One minute he's kind and friendly, and the next minute he just turns completely. I never know what to say or do. He loves his daughter so much, though, and I don't know what to do to help their relationship along. She idolizes him, but it's like he just doesn't know how to communicate with her."

"Parenthood doesn't come with a handbook, and if he's doing it alone, I guess there is no one to help guide him along. Just keep doing what you're doing, I suppose. If anyone can help him Bells, you can."

"I hope so," I ponder absentmindedly picking the nail varnish off of my nails.

"What time are you meant to get Daisy?"

"About half eleven. I think I'm going to take her to the zoo."

"I'm sure she'll love it. Has she ever been before?"

"No. She hasn't really visited many places. I don't think she used to get out much, except to go to school, her extra-curricular lessons and to see Esme and Carlisle."

"Poor kid."

"Actually, I lie. She did go to a children's beauty pageant once with her other grandmother, Didyme."

"That's the vapid women in red from her party?"

"Yep, the one and only."

"She makes my skin crawl."

"Mine too. She seems to have a weird hold over Edward. It's hard to explain. He's such a strong and stubborn man, yet he seems to always bend to suit her. She's had quite a big influence over Daisy's upbringing, and I refuse to believe it's just because she's his mother-in-law."

"It is strange. I wonder why Edward doesn't stand up to her. He didn't look impressed at Daisy's party."

"As far as I know, he never said anything to her though. It's like he is afraid to upset her or something."

"Maybe she's got something on him that no-one else knows?"

"That seems a bit far-fetched and unlikely. Maybe he feels that he needs her in his life because she reminds him of his wife?"

"Who knows? Men are crazy sometimes. I'm sure it will all come to light one way or another."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You should probably get going now, you don't wanna be late."

"Yeah, I should. I'll speak to you soon and, don't worry, things with Rose will calm down and everything will be alright. Um, tell Jasper I said 'hi'."

"I will. Thanks, Bella."

We both stand up and hug before I make my way outside, my head swimming with thoughts.

I approach Esme and Carlisle's house with trepidation. Edward dropped Daisy off this morning before his shift at the hospital, so this is the first time I have seen it, and I'm shocked that it is somehow bigger and grander than Edward's.

_This family has some serious money hidden away._

I ring the doorbell half expecting a butler or maid to answer the door. Instead I'm greeted by the sight of Carlisle's cheery face and a welcoming hug.

"Bella, it's so good to see you. Come in my dear. Esme and Daisy are in the kitchen. They've just finished icing cupcakes, which look most delicious if I may say so myself."

"It's good to see you too."

Their house is huge and impeccably decorated.

"Good morning Esme. Hi Daisy, how's your morning been sweetie?"

"It's been so good but I'm really excited about the zoo. Can we go now?"

"Charming. You're just going to abandon me then, are you Daisy?"

We both turn to face Esme. The hint of a playful smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes gives her away. Daisy's eyes grow wide as she tries to come up with a response, but Esme giggling stops her panic in its tracks.

"I'm just teasing, baby. I've got Grampa Carlisle to keep me company. You guys go off and have fun."

"Ok, nanna. I love you. Don't let Grampa eat all the cakes before I gets back."

"I won't. Don't you worry."

Carlisle has moved next to his wife and is affectionately stroking her arm. I know by looking at them that true love exists. Their relationship is everything that I hope for. Even after all their years together, they are both still like young teenagers in love.

I bundle Daisy up in her coat and we make our way outside.

After strapping Daisy in and waving a last goodbye to Esme and Carlisle, we're ready to go, and then the last person I expect pulls into the drive.

_What is he doing her? Why isn't he at work?_

Edward jumps out of his car and jogs over to us, pulling open my passenger side door. He's dressed more casually than I have ever seen him before, in blue jeans, a green t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"So, we're going to the zoo."

It's not a question. He's not asking to accompany us. He's telling us, well me. He's coming to the zoo.

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

**So next chapter is going to be the zoo…**

**What do you guys think about Edward now? How about Alice dating Jasper? Is Rose just being protective or is she being a bit of a bitch? **

**Let me know what you think. Reviews make my day and I love hearing everyone's thoughts. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight or any of its character. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Thanks to Alley83 for all her help with this chapter. **

* * *

_**Bella**_

"Wow, I didn't realise that there would be this many people here. The car park is almost full."

"Yeah, it gets pretty busy on a Sunday." I reply.

The last 20 minutes have probably been some of the most awkward in my existence. Edward and I have barely exchanged two words, except for when I gave him permission to change CD's. He spent the whole time constantly changing songs, I don't think we actually listened to a whole song from start to finish.

Luckily, Daisy didn't seem to notice the uncomfortable tension and was content to stare out of the window making odd comments about which animals she wants to see and what she wants to buy at the gift shop.

I guide us over to the entrance and we join the long queue of people waiting to buy tickets.

"Have you been to the zoo before, Daddy?"

"Yep, but it's been years since I've last been. I used to love coming when I was a kid. Nanny Esme and Grampa Carlisle used to bring me here most weekends in the summer. It was one of my most favorite days out."

"Have I ever been to the zoo before Daddy?"

A brief look of distress crosses Edward's face before he replies, "No, baby, I don't think you ever have not unless Tanya brought you."

We all know that expecting Tanya to have done something so selfless is wishful thinking.

"Nope. Tanya always made me just practice the alphabet, that means I'm doubly excited to come today. It's my first time! Bella, have you been to the zoo before?"

"Yeah, my dad Charlie used to bring sometimes. He isn't a big fan of animals, though, so we never stayed for very long."

We carry on with the small talk until we reach the ticket booth and Edward pulls out a fifty paying for us all before I have a chance to protest.

I reach out and grab a map and make my way inside.

"Where shall we go first?" I ask.

"Can we go see the penguins? I love penguins."

Edward pulls the map from my hands and looks it over.

"Daddy, it's rude to snatch things off other people. You gotta ask first."

Edward looks down at her in awe before blushing slightly at being reprimanded by a five year old girl.

"Sorry, Bella. Sorry, Daisy."

He looks at the map for a while longer, Daisy growing more and more impatient by the second.

"I think it would make more sense to head right to the back of the park and work our way forward. It's only just opened and everyone always gets distracted by the first animals and attractions that they see. It will be quietest at the back."

Daisy's face falls in disappointment. Edward's plan makes sound logic but that's not what this day is all about.

"I don't think so, Edward. I agree with Daisy, penguins first."

He gives me a incredulous look, before handing the map back to me.

"Ok, Bella, lead the way."

We make our way over to the penguin zone and Edward is right, this part of the park is heaving with people, but I'm determined and we resiliently make our way to the front.

Daisy's eyes light up as soon as she catches sight of a penguin sliding along the ice on his stomach.

"Look at the Daddy, look Bella! That's so cool!"

"Do you see over there Daisy? The zoo keeper is feeding the penguin fish." Edward points off to the edge of the enclosure.

"Yep, it's cause I think fish is penguin's favorite food. I hate fish."

"Do you? Why don't you like it? Fish is good for you. It's full of Omega 3 fatty acids which help your brain develop and function properly. I never knew you didn't eat fish."

I'm amazed that Edward didn't know something so simple about his daughter, and from his knitted eyebrows, I think he is amazed too.

"Nope, it tastes too fishy. It's horrible."

"Bella, can we get a penguin?"

"Not really, sweetie. Penguins aren't pets. They only live in zoos and the Antarctic. We would never be able to look after a penguin properly."

"Ahh, that sucks. I really wish I had a pet."

We continue to watch the penguins and I assume the subject has been dropped, until Edward shocks us both.

"Maybe we could get you a dog or a cat? They're much better suited to being pets."

Daisy can barely contain her excitement and throws her little body around his legs.

"You're the best daddy in the world. Do you mean it?"

_Does he mean it? Animals need a lot of care._

"I don't see why not. Of course it depends on what Bella says as well, she is the one who looks after you. She would have to help remind you when to feed an animal and help you look after it when I'm at work."

I feel my anger rise. I can't believe that he's put such a huge decision on me. I don't want the added responsibility of looking after an animal, but how can I say no now. He's backed me into a corner!

"We'll see. We need to have a good think about it. Having a pet is a lot of responsibility and I'm not sure if you're ready for that yet."

"I am! Please Bella, just think about it. I would love a little puppy. It would be so cute. Can it sleep in my bed?"

"No. No animals upstairs." Edward firmly adds. From the way he says it, it seems like the decision to get a pet has already been made, whether I like it or not.

I huff a little bit before burying my nose in the map, taking a few deep breathes to stop myself from creating a scene with Edward. He needs to know that he can't buy his daughter's affection.

"Let's go see the elephants now," I say.

"Ok. I like elephants. Will you hold my hand, Daddy, cause elephants are quite big and scary. They might squish me."

He takes her free hand, her other already securely held in mine.

"I would never let them squish you. I'm never going to let anyone or anything hurt you."

She beams up at him, basking in his attention.

By lunch time, we have only made it round to see five different animals but I think we've all had a good time, even Edward. There has been no more mention of a pet, and for the most part Edward hasn't done anything to make me angry. I'm actually pleased that he has come along. He and Daisy have been exchanging small talk all morning, learning more about each other's like and dislikes. It's definitely progress.

"Should we stop somewhere for lunch?" I ask. I skipped breakfast this morning after waking up late.

"What sort of thing do you fancy, Bella? Daisy?"

"What's the choices, daddy?"

"Looks like we can get burgers, hotdogs, fries or sandwiches."

"I want a hotdog and fries, please."

"Bella?"

"I can get my own lunch, Edward." I feel weird about him paying for everything.

"No, please, it's my treat. What do you fancy?"

"I'll have the same as Daisy then please."

"Ok then. You girls go and find us a spot to sit and I'll get the food."

I quickly survey the picnic area, noticing that there are no free benches or tables for us to sit at, which is what I anticipated. It was the same when me and my Dad used to come here, and we always had to have lunch standing up. My dad always used to drop hotdog relish down his front.

_Good job I came prepared._

"There's a free spot over there on the grass Daisy. I brought a picnic blanket with me."

"That's such a cool idea."

She runs ahead over to the grassy area and I look around for Edward and signal to him the general direction of where we'll be.

After spreading the blanket down, I sit down next to Daisy before lying down and stretching out. It's turning into a surprisingly sunny day. I move to face Daisy and we spend a few minutes chatting and giggling waiting for Edward. Her excitement and joy is infectious.

"Bella, I'm so happy that my daddy is here with us. Do you know his most favorite animal is the mountain lions? That's so cool!"

"Yeah, they are great animals."

"Did you know what a mountain lion's food is?"

"Nope. Do you know?"

"Daddy, said they eat elk, sheep, deer and rabbits, kinda gross." She wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"Your daddy is pretty smart, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's really smart. He knows everything, that's how come he's a doctor. You've got to have a big brain to be a doctor. Bella, am I smart?"

"Yes, you are. You're one of the smartest little girls I know."

"I think I want to be a doctor just like Daddy."

"Really? I think you would make a great doctor if that's what you want to be. You've got plenty of time to think about it."

"That's what Daddy said too. It would be so cool if I was a doctor like daddy, though, cause then we could go to work together."

She looks so sincere and thoughtful.

_Bless her._

"Hey, what are you girls talking about?"

"Nothing really. It's not important." I don't want Edward to know we've been talking about him, "Did they have everything we wanted?"

"Yes. Here we go."

Daisy quickly leans over me, grabbing her hot dog and knocking over one of the drinks in the process. I see it all happening but my reflexes are too slow to stop the drink from spilling over the tray and seeping into Edward's trousers.

"Daisy! Look what you've done now. You need to watch what you're doing and be more patient." His face is turning red in anger and I'm silently praying that things won't get out of hand. We're having such a nice day.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. It's was an accident, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Tears are welling in her eyes and her bottom lip is quivering.

I snatch up the white paper napkins and start to frantically dabbing the wet patch on Edward's thigh, desperately trying to control the situation. I'm so focused on diffusing the situation that I give no consideration to how this may look to other people, or to the fact that my hands are dangerously close to venturing into off-limits territory.

"It's really not that bad. It's a warm day, it'll dry quickly."

"Bella! Bella! Would you just stop please! Now." His strong fingers circle around my wrists and pull my hands away from him. I gasp at the contact feeling the familiar spark of electricity and the warm tingles that it sets off. His grip is firm and my breathe catches in my throat. I bravely look up to meet his eyes. All the color has drained from his face, and been replaced by a pained expression.

"I don't need your help. I can sort this out myself."

He drops my wrists from his hands and sets about cleaning up the mess. I can't help but stare down at the places where his hands and fingers have just been. The searing heat of his touch gone, replaced by an uncomfortable cold feeling and I find myself wishing that he would touch me again.

_Silly Bella, of course he doesn't want your help. Why would he want you touching him like that? Can't you see how inappropriate it is?_

"Look, don't cry Daisy. Your right it was just an accident, and Daddy is being silly. Here, you can have my drink. I wasn't that thirsty anyway."

Edward's voice breaks me out of my lust induced haze, and I see him moving closer to Daisy, handing her his drink and setting out her fries in front of her.

"It's ok, daddy. We can share the drink." She manages a little smile as Edward brushes the remaining tears from her face.

"Miss Swan, are you going to eat? I wouldn't want you to waste this fine cuisine."

I slowly pick up my hotdog and take a bit, although my stomach is in knots and I know I'm not going to be able to eat much. I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts.

_What is this man doing to me? _

Lunch passes quickly as Daisy continues to chatter incessantly about school, her projects, her friends and the animals she still wants to see. Edward surprises me by asking her questions and lapping up all the information she's providing him. It's the longest conversation I have ever seen them have, perhaps the longest conversation they have ever had.

"Daddy, Bella, I'm finished now. Can I go play in the play area for a bit, please?"

"I think that would be ok, Bella?" Edward answers her but looks to me for confirmation that it's ok., which I'm secretly pleased about.

"That's fine, sweetie. I just want you to be careful. There's a lot of other kids over there and I don't want you to get hurt. We still have to see the zebra's yet."

"I will, Bella." She kisses my cheek before skipping off and a small blush covers my face at her display of affection. I can feel Edward looking at me and wonder what he's thinking. I don't want him to think I'm over-stepping the mark as Daisy's nanny. Surely, it's natural for me and Daisy to develop affections for each other, after all we spend all our time together. I don't want him to assume that I'm trying to take the place of her mother.

Definitely

We sit in companionable silence for a short while, both closely watching Daisy's every move, Edward more so than me.

"It makes me nervous that she's over there on her own, and I'm over here. It was like that when she got lost."

I silently wait for him to continue, badly hoping that he does and that I get a chance to learn more about him.

"Tanya took her to the park and sent her off to play. She didn't go into the play area with her. She spent the afternoon sunbathing on a blanket, much like we are now. I'm so scared that something bad will happen to her that I can hardly bare to take my eyes of her, even to blink."

"Things are different now," I reason. "Daisy wandered off that day trying to get away from Tanya. She would never do that to you. She wants to be with you. Today has meant a lot to her."

"I don't think I have ever been as terrified as I was in the time after I got your call. Every possible scenario was running through my head. I had no idea who you were, or what you wanted. I don't even remember how I got to your house. I was on autopilot. I do know what I would do without her. If anything were ever to happen…I couldn't…I wouldn't be able to live without her."

The sudden serious turn in direction of our conversation creates as sombre mood and I can't help but think about my past. I feel a few tears trickle down my cheeks and I quickly swipe them away, praying that he hasn't seen.

"Bella, what's wrong?" The concern is his voice is unexpected but welcomed all the same.

"Nothing. It's nothing. You talking just got me thinking about something, but I'm alright. God, I'm so emotional sometimes."

I giggle trying to lighten up the mood and stop any further questions from being asked. I sniff and he hands me a tissue.

"For danger of sounding like an insensitive prick, maybe we should talk about something else. How's your art coming along?"

I'm so grateful that he's changed the subject, a little surprised that he's let my near breakdown go so quickly.

I proceed to tell him about my end of year project and my plans for my Masters, and he shares some bits and pieces about his time in college. The rest of lunch passes quickly and it's not long before we're exploring the rest of the zoo, and visiting the gift shop.

By the time we get back to the car, the afternoon is well over and Daisy is struggling to keep her eyes open, her head rested on Edward's shoulder as he carries her. The ride back home is once again silent, but Edward puts in one of my favorite classical CD's so it's actually quite a pleasant experience. I completely forget about his car being at his parent's house and drive us straight home, but he reassures me that it's alright and that his Dad is going to give him a lift into work in the morning.

Just as we reach the house his phone rings, so after we pull up I jump out and reach into get Daisy, giving him some privacy. I carry her up to bed and change her into her pyjamas. She doesn't even wake up once.

I make my way back down stairs just as Edward is walking through the door, bags in hand. His hair looks ten times messier than it did before I left him in the car, and I find myself wondering who was on the phone. He has a habit of tugging at his hair when he's stressed or worried.

_Why do you know this, Bella?_

We awkwardly face each other, neither really sure what to say, so he settles for handing me my bag. The straps get twisted on his fingers though, and as I struggle to take it from him, the whole thing drops to the floor and my stuff scatters across the hall.

I bend down, my hands flying off in all directions as I try to gather all my stuff. Edward bends down to help me, but freezes seconds later. As I shove the lasts bits in, my notebook and phone, I look up to see what is holding his attention and almost die of embarrassment. There in his left hand, is my familiar green pill packet, my contraceptives. I snatch them from him and hastily get them out of sight.

"I keep them in my bag because I sometimes forget to take them. If they're in my bag and I always have them with me, I never forget and…"

"Please Miss Swan," he holds his hand up to silence me before continuing, "I really don't need to hear this. The contents of your bag are private." His voice is stern and his whole posture is stiff.

_Why are you explaining, Bella? And, why are you suddenly Miss Swan again? What business is it of his if you take the pill?_

"I should go to bed," I mutter wanting to be free of this situation.

"Goodnight then, Miss Swan. I will be in my office should you need anything. Also, you should know that Daisy's grandmother wants to take her to the theatre tomorrow evening, so you will be free of your duties for the night."

The cold and formal Dr Cullen has made a full return, and I know without asking that he's referring to Didyme, not Esme.

"Tomorrow night? It's Sunday today. Tomorrow night is a school night."

"Your point being?"

_He's her father, Bella. Stop talking. _

"Nothing, I was just checking. What should she wear and what time should I have her ready for?"

"6:30pm and put her in anything you see fit. A dress, perhaps?"

"Ok. Um, goodnight then."

I turn on my heal and retreat to the sanctuary of my room.

I shower before bed and I relish the soothing feeling of the hot water caressing my aching muscles. Today has certainly been a long day, but a good one. Edward and Daisy definitely made progress and I'm proud of him for making such an effort, although his mood swings are still baffling. It's like he's two different people sometimes, and what is with him letting Didyme take Daisy out on a school night. I thought bed time was at 7:15, no exceptions.

He's such an infuriating man.

I slip on my pyjamas and snuggle up under my duvet, trying to think of what I can do tomorrow evening now that Daisy won't be home. I don't like the idea of being in the house with Edward alone. He has a strange power over me and I don't want anything crazy to happen.

_Maybe he will be at work?_

It's not chance I want to take. I reach for my phone and scroll through my phone book. Alice and Rose both seem off limits after the fiasco that was this morning. Neither will be ready to see the other yet, and I don't want to see either of them individually and have the other think I'm taking sides. I pause when I reach the letter 'E' in my contacts list.

_Evanson, Alec._

I haven't seen him since Daisy's party. Despite our promise to get together, we've both just been too busy. I cancelled on him and then he cancelled on me. Life has just been conspiring against us.

_Maybe…._

I press the call button and tentatively place the phone to my ear, part of me wishing that he doesn't pick up and I can leave a message.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hi Alec, its Bella. Bella Swan."

"Hey, Bella. How are you? How is life over at the Cullen's treating you?"

"Stressful and busy, but I wouldn't change it for the world. How are things with you?"

"Things are good. I'm working at my dad's firm this summer, helping the lawyers on a few cases and stuff."

"Sounds fun. You must be pretty busy too, huh?"

"Yeah, quite busy. I have to work some long hours. My dad can be quite flexible if I need time off though."

"Really? That's good. I was actually wondering if you were busy tomorrow night, maybe you would like to do something?"

I speak in a rush, nervous and not accustomed to having to make the first move with a guy.

"Bella Swan, are you asking me out on a date?" He teases.

"Um, yes."

"You don't sound very sure?"

I muster up all my courage.

"Yes, I'm sure. Alec Evanson will go on a date with me."

"Why Bella, I would love to, on one condition, you let me plan it. I'll pick up at 7:00pm?"

"Sounds good. I look forward to it. I'm glad we're finally going to do this."

"Me too. Sweet dreams and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Alec."

I have a good feeling that this date might actually happen, and I'm surprised by how excited I feel.

I'm finally going to do it. I'm finally going to move on with my love life.

I'm going on a date.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed the trip to the zoo. **

**Thanks for reading and, as always, I would love to know what you think. **

**I hope everyone has a good weekend!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_**Bella**_

"What's this, Bella?" Daisy asks.

"It's mascara, sweetie. Ladies put it on their eyelashes to make them look longer."

"Can I have some?"

"No, it's only for grown up ladies."

"How old you got to be?"

"Much older."

"Why you putting 'scara on, Bella?"

"Well, as your going out with your Grandma tonight, I'm going to go out with one of my friends."

"What's her name?" I sign in exasperation and turn to face her.

"Daisy, sweetheart, what's with all the questions? Why aren't you getting ready? Do you not like the dress that I've laid out for you?"

"It's a pretty dress. Nanna got it for me."

"Ok, so go put it on then. Your Grandma Didyme will be here soon."

"Fine." She slams the mascara down and stomps towards the door.

"Daisy, you stop right there young lady!" I turn to glare in her direction as she stops dead in her tracks. "Look at me."

She slowly turns around, flicking her hair and putting her little hands on her hips, before meeting my gaze.

"Yes, Bella. What do you want?" Her sarcastic tone is not lost on me.

"Please don't speak to me like that, Daisy. I haven't done anything to you and I don't deserve this attitude." A slight blush covers her cheeks and she looks suitably reproached. "Now, do you want to tell me what's going on here?"

Her hands drop from her hips one by one, hanging limp by her sides, and our stare is broken, as her head drops down and her hair falls around her face like heavy curtains.

The sounds of her sniffing fill the room and she starts furiously swiping at her eyes. I'm across the room in less than a heartbeat to reach her.

"Come on, now, baby. There's no need to be sad. Tell me what's going on? I'm sure that whatever's wrong isn't worth these tears." I scope her up on to my lap and gently run my fingers through her hair, as I remember Edward doing when he picked her up from my house the day she got lost.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I was rude and I didn't mean it. It was an accident and I love you." She looks up and grabs my face with her chubby, little hands, "are you gonna leave now? Please don't leave me." Her bright green orbs are focused on me, and I can see the fear in her eyes.

"Hush now, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere." My words seem to wash over her bringing with them a wave of comfort and reassurance, and she rests her head on my shoulder. Her arms lock around my neck.

Once her cries subside completely, I pick her up and move us to my bed. She clings to me, like a limpet to a rock, and I have to literally pry her arms from around my neck to place her down on the bed. I take both her hands in mine before speaking.

"Daisy, I need you to listen to me and listen good, ok? I'm not going anywhere. It would take a lot more than that to get rid of me. In fact, I can't actually think of anything you could do that would be bad enough to make me leave. I'm here for the long haul, Daisy. Do you understand?"

"I understand. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, sweetie. Everyone gets a bit angry sometimes, what's important is that we sort out what made you angry in the first place. If there's a problem, we need to resolve it."

"Ok, I understand. It's just I was nasty to Angela and then she left. It was all my fault she left 'cause I was mean, and I don't want you to leave."

_Angela, who's that?_

I delve into my memory trying to find some recollection of this Angela character, but I don't think I have ever heard her name before. Whoever she is, she has obviously had a large impact on Daisy's life, and I can't curb my curiosity.

"Who's Angela?"

"She was one of my old nannies, before Tanya, Sophie and Heidi. She was my bestest nanny, except for you, but then I was mean and she left."

"I'm sure that's not true. I can't imagine anyone ever leaving you because you were mean to them. I hate to break this to you, kid, but you're not that mean. You're too cute and adorable to be mean; you're like a little kitten who sometimes just roars like a lioness, and everybody loves kittens." Her giggling is like music to my ears.

"You're so crazy, Bella," she says whilst leaning up to ruffle my hair.

"Yep, that's me, Crazy Bella. Watch out, who knows what I'll do next!" I wave my arms in the air, trying to be dramatic, before lunging towards Daisy and tickling her sides.

"Oh no, Bella! Stop! Stop! I'm gonna pee myself if you don't stop! It's too tickly."

I ease off with the tickling, knowing that we don't have much time left, and we still need to get down to the bottom of what caused her earlier outburst.

"So, Daisy, back to business. What caused all of this? What's going on?"

All humor drops from her face, and she starts to nervously twirl her hair around her fingers.

"I'm waiting, Daisy."

"It's not fair. I don't want to go tonight. I just want to stay here with you, or go out with you and your friend. I don't want to go with _Grandma Didyme._"

My eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. I knew that Esme and Carlisle, and I, have issues with Didyme but I wasn't aware that Daisy had negative feelings towards her.

"Why not? I'm sure your Grandma is really excited about tonight. You're Daddy said she is taking you to the theatre, which sounds like fun."

"It won't be fun. It will be so boring. I know it will. I hate doing things with her. We never do anything fun."

"I'm sure that's not true. You get to put on this pretty dress and go out and spend a nice evening watching a play. She loves you very much, Daisy, and I bet you guys have a good evening together. Have you ever been to see a play before?"

"No, but I bet it will be stupid."

"I'm not sure what play it is, but it will be a good experience for you. It's good to do new things and have new experiences. It helps us to grow as people."

Her face scrunches up, like she is really concentrating hard.

"I like my dress, but that's it."

"Come on, think positive thoughts. If you tell yourself that you're going to have a good night, then you will. Give your grandma a chance."

"She never listens to me though. I just have to follow her around and she speaks to all the men in suits and the ladies in dresses, and there isn't ever any other kids when I do stuff with her. She never speaks to me and it's just so boring."

"Ok, well how about you just give it a go for me? You never know, you could end up having a great evening. You've got to give these things a go, but I'll make a deal with you. If you go tonight, and try really hard to have a good time, then tomorrow when you get home from your ballet lesson we can do whatever you want. How does that sound?"

"Anything I want?" Her eyes are sparkling with excitement and I momentarily wonder what I'm getting myself into.

"Yeah, I guess. Nothing too wild though."

"Painting?"

_Definitely much better than I expected._

"Sounds good to me. I will stop at the store tomorrow, after I drop you at school, and buy some new canvas."

"This is gonna be so much fun. I'll go get ready." She leaps from the bed and her feet barely touch the floor as she rushes to her room.

I continue to get ready for my date, although Daisy's words and doubts are niggling away in my mind.

_Did Angela really leave because of Daisy? It doesn't seem very likely. _

Fifteen minutes later, I'm helping Daisy pin back some of her ringlets when we hear the doorbell.

"Ok, you're up sweetheart. Let's get this show on the road." I leave her to put her shoes on and go to answer the door, expecting to see Didyme on the other side.

Instead I'm greeted by the sight of a man, smartly dressed in a crisp, black suit and a flat cap chauffeurs hat. I peer over his shoulder hoping to catch sight of Didyme, but the blacked out windows of her stretch limousine keep her well hidden.

_She's not even going to come in here to get her granddaughter! Who does she think she is?_

"Good evening. You must be Miss Swan. I'm David, I'll be Daisy's driver this evening. Is she ready?"

I look up the stairs, wondering what is taking her so long.

"She's actually not quite ready yet. Would you like to come in and wait while I go and see what's keeping her?"

A look of surprise and shock covers his face, obviously I've said something wrong.

"I believe that you were informed that Mrs. Volturi wished to pick Daisy up at 6:30pm."

"Umm, yes.."

"It's 6:30pm." He's deadly serious.

"I'll go and hurry her up. Wouldn't want her to be late now, would we?" The look on his face is stern and I'm suddenly feeling completely inadequate.

_How rude!_

I shut the door in his face and scurry up the stairs. I really don't want to give Didyme any reasons to dislike me. I get the distinct impression that if she didn't like me, my days as Daisy's nanny would be numbered.

"Daisy, you're Grandma's here. What's taking so long?"

"I'm coming. I'm coming." I wait at the top of the stairs, checking the time on my watch and sign in relief as she ambles out of her room.

_Hang on a minute, what's in the bag?_

"Daisy, what's in that bag?"

"What bag, Bella?" She tries her best to look confused by my questions and gives me her puppy dog stare, which I'm proud to say, I'm getting better at refusing.

"The bag on your back, Daisy."

"Oh, this bag?" She asks while swinging it off and placing it on the floor in front of her. "I just putted a few toys in here, 'cause then if I get bored I can play with them and Grandma won't be angry. She always gets mad if I complain 'bout stuff."

My heart goes out to her and I wish there was a way of keeping her here with me.

"You can't take that, sweetie. "

"How come? It's just a few toys."

"You can't take toys with you to the theatre, honey." Her pout is adorable but she obediently hands the bag to me before heading down the stairs and out the front door, yelling a feeble "Bye Bella" behind her. Judging by Daisy's casual exit, it's obviously not unusual for Didyme to wait in the car.

I watch out of the window until the tail lights of the car disappear, before making a beeline through the kitchen to the fridge and pulling out a newly purchased bottle of merlot. I pour myself a large glass, thankful that I told Alec to pick me up at 7:00pm. I know it's strange but it doesn't feel right for Daisy to know that I'm going on a date, especially as it's only a first date. If things got serious, then I guess I would be less secretive about it.

I take a deep breath willing my heart to stop beating so fast. I can't remember the last time I was this nervous. My dating experience is seriously lacking to say the least. I have no idea where Alec is taking me. When I spoke to him yesterday he outright refused to give me any clues, even after I told him about my deep rooted hatred of surprises. I've decided to play it safe and wear one of my less formal, burgundy dress' and knee-high black boots, not to dressy but not too casual. Alice would be proud of me.

The wine is doing wonders with calming my nerves. I never realized it was possible to be so terrified yet so excited all at the same time. Dating is, without a shadow of a doubt, the biggest step forward I have taken in my life in quite some time.

Alec pulls up outside at exactly 6:55pm and I gulp down the rest of my glass of wine, before roughly pulling on my coat and making my way to the door. I open it just as he is reaching to ring the bell and I'm greeted with his cheeky smile and clear, blue eyes.

"Good evening, Bella."

"Hi Alec." He shuffles from one foot to the other as he thinks of what to say next, and it's reassuring to know that he's nervous too.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep." I step out and pull the door shut, following him to his car. "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see. You're so impatient, Swan," he teases.

"Not normally, I just hate surprises. I'm horrible at lying and, if a surprise is bad, I can't hide my disappointment and end up hurting people's feelings. My dad bought me this hideous jumper one year, which cost a ridiculous amount of money, and I just couldn't lie. Bless him, he thought he had done such a good job going out and buying me something on his own, but when I opened the wrapping paper and found this bright pink sweater my face just dropped. My dad says my face is really easy to read; my expressions give everything away. Needless to say, he went back to giving me books and money after that."

"I'm worried now."

I laugh at the tense look on his face, "you don't need to be worried. We're going to have a great evening, one of my best friends, Alice, told me. She has like this sixth sense, and she get feelings about things and how they're going to go. She's rarely ever wrong."

"Well, if you psychic best friend says we're going to have a good evening, then it must be true. I guess this means I can relax a bit now. Phew!" He makes a show of expressing his relief, mockingly sweeping his hand across his brow and puffing out air.

"It's definitely a good sign."

"And at least if you hate what I have planned, your face will give you away, and I will have a chance to try and fix it!" he laughs. The ease of our banter is helping me to relax, as I push back in my seat and watch the scenery whiz by outside the window. It's dark but from what I can tell we're heading out of town.

"So, what sort of music do you like, Bella?"

"Anything and everything, generally. I have pretty varied interests. What about you?"

"Have a look for yourself." He points to the green iPod nestled in the space below the CD player.

He seems to have a good mixture of music and I hit play, letting the laid back tones of Jack Johnson filter through the car.

"Ah, a good choice."

"Yeah, you've got some pretty good music on here. I'm impressed."

"I get it from my dad. He always used to have music playing around the house when I was growing up, and I guess it stuck."

"My mum was a bit like that. She went through, still does actually, phases of obsessively liking certain things, classical music, yoga, rock climbing. She's crazy."

"Are you and your mum close?"

"We used to be a lot closer than we are now. She…um…she left when I was thirteen. She said that she wasn't in love with my dad anymore and she couldn't stay. She asked me to go with her, but I couldn't leave my dad. He was crushed enough as it was. He needed someone to look after him. I see her a couple a times a year now and we talk on the phone. She lives in Florida with her new, much younger, husband."

"I'm sorry, that must have been a lot to go through at such a young age. Wow, what a massive decision to have had to make, to choose between your parents."

"Yeah, it was. I don't regret it for a second though. I had a good life in Forks. My mum spent the first couple of years after she left travelling and moving around a lot. I liked being with Charlie and having a home and friends, being settled."

"That makes sense. Do you still see your Dad much?"

"Yeah, I visit him whenever I can and he comes here sometimes. His work keeps him busy, so it's hard to find time. He's the Chief of Police."

"He's the Chief of Police! That's unexpected. So, he has a gun? In his house?"

"Yep. He taught me how to shoot as well before I moved to the City."

"I'll have to remember never to upset your dad, or you. I wouldn't want to give him any reason to use it on me."

"He has been known to pull it on occasion," I giggle. "What about you? You close with your parents? Any brothers or sisters?"

"I'm an only child too. I don't have such great relationships with my mother and father though. They weren't around a lot when I growing up. My dad is CEO of Evanson Industries, the family business. My grandfather built it up from the ground. It was his life's work and it steadily became my father's. He knows more about his staff than he does about his family. My mother tried her best but being alone with a small child all the time slowly wore her down, and it just got easier and easier for her to pass me off to nannies. She's heavily involved in numerous charities now and spends the majority of her time socializing with potential investors, and our gardener, it would seem."

"Oh, right."

_What am I suppose to say to that?_

"Yep. My father doesn't pay her any attention so she has found someone who does. I kinda think fair play to her really. My father knows about it, and I'm sure he has his own 'special' female friends as well."

"So why don't they just divorce then?"

"Divorce! They would never do that. What would the other society people think?" He forces a humorless laugh and shakes his head, "Divorce is completely out of the question for them, they wouldn't even consider it. Appearance is everything to them."

I reach out and gently touch his hand that's tightly clenched around the stirring wheel, "I'm sorry. It must be tough."

"I've learnt to live with it. My biggest fear is ending up like them, though, in a loveless marriage of convenience. My mother is constantly trying to set me up with her friends daughters, who area all as shallow and vapid as each other. My father is insistent that I marry before I start work at the company full time."

"Is that your plan, then? To work for your father?"

"It's meant to be."

"It's not what you want?" I'm trying to understand but I don't want to pry too much.

"I don't know. It's my duty. It's what is expected of me, but whenever I try to picture my future, I just can't see myself there. I see myself married, with children running around in our big yard. I want the white picket fence and the golden Labrador. I just can't see myself in a suit working all hours of the day. I want a family and everything that comes with it."

"That's understandable."

"My father doesn't think so. He thinks I'm delusional. It's got to exist, though, hasn't? I mean it's possible, that kind off happiness."

"Yes. Yes, of course it's possible. I'm a bit of romantic at times and I truly believe that there is someone out there for everyone. Give it time and don't rush into anything. If you don't want to work for your father, then don't. I know it's hard but you've got to live life for you."

The look on his face is so resolute, so decided.

"I'll think about," he says but I know that's a lie. I can't even begin to imagine what it feels like to have the rest of your life mapped out, to feel trapped.

We ride the rest of the way in silence, but it's not awkward.

I'm surprised when he pulls up in a dark car park.

_Where are we?_

I squint my eyes trying to make out what's in front of me, but all I can see is the outline of shapes.

A bright light snaps on and catches me off guard. I've been so absorbed in trying to figure out where we are that I didn't even notice Alec getting out of the car, and coming round to open my door. He holds out his hand and helps me out.

_Is that water? Are we by the sea? A lake?_

"Bella, this is Peter. He's is going to be our Captain tonight."

An older looking gentleman has emerged although I have no idea where from.

"Captain?" I enquire, confused.

"Yes, Captain. I thought we could spend the evening on my yacht." His smile is so sincere that I know he's not joking.

"Yacht?"

"Yes, my yacht." His smile has morphed into a smirk, which is matched by the one on Peter's face. They're enjoying my reaction, my shock.

_Close your mouth, Bella. It's very unbecoming for a woman to gape. _

"Ok, your yacht. Sounds nice," I finally manage to squeak out.

"Right this way Sir, Miss."

We follow Peter down a winding path and on to a dock where I immediately see Alec's yacht. It's covered in little white fairy lights and the wispy sounds of classical music are drifting through the air, carried on the slightly warm, evening breeze. It's magical and I feel myself begin to choke up.

"Oh, Alec."

I'm barely aware of his fingers slipping into mine as he walks a little in front of me, leading me onboard.

We're greeted onboard by a woman who introduces herself as Charlotte, and hands us both a glass of champagne in tall crystal flutes.

We weave around the outside of the boat, to the back deck, where a candle lit table is set up, with one single stem red rose standing tall in the middle. Under the candle light and the fairy lights, the polished silver on the table seems to shine and catches my eye. Everything is perfect as he pulls out my chair, and I sit.

I can't contain the huge smile covering my face, or the blush that is slowly creeping across my cheeks and neck. I don't think anyone has ever done something so nice for me.

"Bella? Bella? Are you ok?"

I'm shaken out of my momentary trance by Alec calling my name and the warmth of his hand covering mine. I look up and meet his eyes, nervousness etched all over his face.

"It's perfect, so perfect." I'm fighting the urge to cry.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear that. I've been so worried."

"You had no need. This is without a shadow of a doubt the best first date ever, and it's only just begun."

"The best date ever! You must have had some pretty bad dates then or just been out with men who are totally unworthy of you?" he teases.

"A bit of both I think. To be honest Alec, I don't really have much experience with this whole dating thing."

"Really? I don't believe that, a pretty girl like you." He fakes shock before laughing and I smile with him.

"I was in a relationship for a couple of years actually, but it didn't work out, obviously." I shrug my shoulders.

Alec just looks at me, waiting for me to continue.

"He was my first boyfriend. I had only ever dated one guy before him, Tyler Crowley, which was a complete disaster. He took me on my first ever date back in high school. He almost put me off men for good." I laugh trying to lighten the edgy atmosphere that has descended. "We had agreed to meet outside _his_ favorite restaurant at 7:15pm. He was too scared to pick me up from my house, what with my dad being the Chief of Police and all. I got all dressed up, did my nails and my hair, which was a big deal for me back then. I was never a very 'girly' girl…"

"You're beautiful." He says and I blush slightly.

"Anyway, he kept me waiting for over forty-five minutes, in the cold might I add. When he did finally show up, he made some feeble excuse about having to help his mum, and it all went downhill from there. Dinner seemed to go on forever. He talked incessantly about himself, ate like an animal and even had the audacity to belch right in front of me after our main course."

"He didn't?" Alec looks genuinely affronted.

"Oh, yes, he did. Needless to say, we didn't go out again after that."

"I'm pleased to hear it. What a dick!"

"He wasn't all that bad. We were just kids, who didn't know any different. He's in a long term relationship now, and apparently they're very happy, so he must have learnt something over the years!"

"Well, that's a relief for women everywhere."

I giggle, lighted-headed from the champagne. I feel all warm and tingly, closing my eyes to enjoy the sensation of his fingers gently stroking mine.

"Dinner is served, Sir."

"Thanks, Peter. Bella, I hope you like pasta. It's mushroom ravioli with home-made garlic bread."

"It sounds delicious and smells mouth-watering."

Peter gives us our dinner whilst Charlotte fills up our drinks and then we're left alone again. I pick up my fork and start to eat. The food is even more delicious than it smells. I take a minute to look out at the sea, barely even aware that we're moving. I don't even know when exactly we left the dock.

_Really, Bella! Observant much? _

"So, I've heard about you calamity of a first date. What came next? I find it hard to accept that you haven't been inundated with requests and male admiration since then, especially during college."

"I haven't really been available to be honest." I take a big breathe before continue. "Alec, I know it's only our first date and we're on pretty heavy conversation topic already and I don't want to dampen the evening, but I really like you. I want you to know me, which is why I think I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything, Bella. I feel this weird pull to you that I can't even begin to describe. I want to know you too because I feel the same. I like you."

"Ok. Ok…his name is Jacob Black. We dated for over two years and we…we had a baby together."

_There's no going back now, Bella._

* * *

**Ok, I just want to get this out there…. I know there are going to be a lot of people who are unhappy with the developments in this chapter between Alec and Bella, and I'm sorry to say that their date continues into the next chapter. **

**However, I want to reassure everyone that this is an Edward and Bella story. I'm a firm believer that E/B belong together (although I do occasionally enjoy the odd Bella/Carlisle fic), so please stick with me! I promise E/B will get there eventually.**

**So…despite the fact that Alec isn't Edward, what do you guys think of their date so far? **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Ok, epic author's note coming up….**

**Thanks to my beta, Alley83, for her help with this chapter, and thank you to all the people reading and reviewing my story. I am totally failing at the minute with replying to reviews, which I feel really bad about. I graduated from university last summer and I'm still looking for my first 'real' job, which is just taking up so much of my time right now. There just seems to be no jobs in the area that I live in, it's really disheartening. I promise that I will get around to replying to everyone eventually and I really appreciate all of your support.**

**Also, a few people have mentioned that they are a bit confused about Daisy's age and that I've been a bit inconsistent in the way that she speaks. I've read back through my chapters and I can see that sometimes her speech is quite babyish, whilst other times she seems older. Sorry about this, I don't always notice these things in my own work. Thank you for pointing it out guys! Daisy is meant to be four years old and I'm going to try really hard to be more consistent with this from now on.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**_Bella_**

The look on Alec's face is calm and stoic, and he squeezes my hand in show of support and as a gesture to continue.

"Jacob and I, we didn't really follow the traditional rules of dating. There was no flirting or intense first date, no romantic gestures or awkward conversation defining our relationship. One day we were friends, and the next day we were in a serious relationship. There wasn't a middle stage of wooing or trying to impress each other. We already knew everything there was to know and we just kind of fell into a relationship. Jacob was safe and comfortable and I always knew where I stood with him. He provided the security that I had craved since my mum left. To an outsider, our lives would have looked perfect."

I didn't realize, until Alec hands me a tissue, that tears have started leaking from my eyes, and I dab at them, embarrassed to be falling apart like this.

"It's ok, Bella. Take your time."

"I'm ok, really I am. It's just hard. I've never really told this story to anyone that wasn't there at the time. I knew Rose in high school and I met Alice right after the whole thing happened, and obviously my mum and dad were with me."

"You don't have to tell me this you know. I don't want you to feel under any pressure."

"No, it's fine. It actually feels good to talk about. My therapist would be proud." His grip on my hand tightens as Peter slips back to the table to quickly collect our empty plates.

"I should have known that our relationship was destined to fail. I loved him but I was never _in love _with him. It was never going to be enough, and I've spent a long time blaming myself for our break-up. The burden of his pain weighed me down and I hated myself. I always knew his feelings for me ran so much deeper, he was _so_ in love. I never should have let things go so far, and do you know what the really awful thing is?"

I pause but don't expect him to reply. It's a rhetorical question.

"I would have married him."

My tears are flowing more freely now. Alec stands from the table, takes my hand and leads me over to a small couch situated right at the back of the deck. The warm, fresh sea air is calming and I draw in big gulps.

"We started dating just after my seventeenth birthday and I was two days shy of eighteen when I found out I was pregnant. I was devastated at first, not so much about the baby, but because I knew Jacob and I weren't strong enough. My dad went ballistic and tried to shoot Jacob, and everyone talked about me. I was that girl, the one who got knocked up during high school. It was humiliating and I thought my life was over. The minute I saw her on the monitor at my scan and heard her heart beating all that changed. My whole world shifted and from that moment on everything else came second to the baby. I was willing to do whatever it took to make sure she had the greatest life, so I said 'yes'. I said 'yes' to Jacob's proposal and I made all of his dreams come true. I didn't care what people said anymore." I pause.

"It must have been so hard. Eighteen is so young to have to face pregnancy and marriage. You, and Jacob, were just doing what you thought was best."

"Yeah, I guess." Alec is being so understanding as I struggle with the memories flooding my brain.

"I'm assuming you and Jacob didn't get married in the end?"

"No, no we didn't. I couldn't in the end. I couldn't pretend anymore, there was no reason to. I started having complications when I was six months pregnant. I, _we_, lost the baby. She was still born. The doctors said that I had placental abruption. No-one really knows what causes it. I mean there are factors that put you at an increased risk, but I didn't have any of them. There was no real cause, no explanation. It just happened and I didn't even realize there was something wrong until it was too late."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He moves closer to me, engulfing me in his warm embrace.

"After we lost the baby, months went by where I wasn't really alive. I merely existed, drifting from one day to the next with no real purpose. I was numb. Nothing mattered anymore. I guess it got to the stage where Jacob felt that he had to do something, had to give me hope. He always seemed to be dealing with his grief so well. All I saw was him moving on; moving on so quickly. He started planning our wedding. He kept asking me to pick out wedding invites and decide on color schemes, and I just snapped. I told him I couldn't marry him. He told me I was just grieving; that I had to give things time to get back to normal, like anything was ever going to be _normal _again."

I shake my head trying to clear my mind and deal with the onslaught of emotions coursing through my body.

"We ended up having a massive row. We both said some awful things to each other, and in the end I packed my bags and ran away to my mum's."

"You're so brave, Bella. You're such a strong woman."

"More so now, but back then I wasn't. I've had a lot of help. I was in a near catatonic state when I first arrived at my mum's, and it only took a few weeks before her and her husband launched an intervention in the form of Garrett Williams. He's my therapist, although I only have the occasional meeting with him now. He helped me to see that sometimes bad things happen to good people, our baby dying wasn't a punishment and it wasn't my fault. It also wasn't Jacob's fault. I unfairly directed a lot of my anger over what happened at him back then. What happened was just an awful tragedy that no one could have prevented."

"You're an amazing woman, Bella. You've had to deal with so much. You were only 18 when this happened, barely out of childhood yourself. You may not have dealt with your emotion towards Jacob in the way that you should have, but everyone makes mistakes sometimes. Nobody is perfect." He's so understanding and kind. "If you don't mind me asking, have you seen Jacob since?"

"Yeah. I went back to Forks a year and a half after I left. Jacob and I made our peace and talked over everything that happened. It turned out that after I left he started seeing a counselor as well, and we were both able to get closure about what happened. Over the last three years we have slowly rebuilt our friendship. We're both on the same page now. I'm even friends with his long term girlfriend, Vanessa."

Alec smiles. I'm glad my emotional baggage hasn't scared him off.

"I'm glad that everything has worked out ok for you. Even though things didn't work out with you and Jacob, it sounds like he's a great guy and a good friend."

"Yeah, he is. What happened irrevocably changed us, but we're both moving forward now. I'm in a good place, he's in a good place and our friendship is stronger than it ever was before. God, I can't believe I have put this all out there on our first date. I'm so sorry."

"No, please, don't be sorry. I'm so glad that you've told me, that you trust me enough to tell me. I admire you so much."

"I'm sorry I have baggage. I'm really not as big a mess as I look right now."

He hands me another tissue and I retrieve my compact mirror from my handbag.

"You're not a mess. You're perfect."

"You're too nice, Alec. You don't need to lie to me, I'm a big girl, I can take it." I'm teasing and he knows it.

"Bella, I am shocked and appalled that you think I would lie to you. I'm nothing if not a gentleman and a true gentleman never lies."

"Ah, that he doesn't. You're right there, Mr. Evanston."

"There is something else a true gentleman also never allows."

"Oh yeah, what's that then?

"A lady to go without dessert."

I full-out laugh, feeling the tension of the last hour dissipate and relief settle in its place.

_You've talked about your past, Bella, and nothing bad has happened. You've done it. There's nothing to be scared of anymore. _

"I would love some dessert, it's my favorite part."

"Well, I hope you like double chocolate cheesecake."

"I love double chocolate cheesecake."

As if on queue, Charlotte carries out a decadent looking cake with two silver spoons.

Alec links are hands, fingers intertwined, and we eat cake, sip champagne and chat into the early hours of the morning.

* * *

It's almost two-thirty by the time Alec's driver drops me back at the house.

"Well, Bella, I guess this is it. I can't prolong the end anymore, despite all my best efforts."

I turn to look into his eyes and we reach the front door.

"Thank you so much for such a lovely evening."

"It's been my pleasure." His smile is genuine and his eyes are sparkling. "Hopefully we can do it again soon?"

"I would really like that."

"Good, that's very good." His happiness is infectious. "I'll give you a call then."

"Ok. Goodnight Alec."

"Goodnight, Bella."

He gives my hands one more squeeze before releasing them, and turning towards his car.

I'm torn. Despite his best efforts, I saw the way his face dropped slightly and his eyes dimmed when I said 'goodbye'.

_He wanted to kiss you, Bella._

I'm not sure if I'm ready for that, though. It's only our first date and it's been such a long time since I've been physical with a man. What if I've forgotten how?

_How wrong could it go?_

My inner wild girl is right.

"Alec, wait!" I call out. I jog down the front steps and across the few feet separating us.

"Is everything ok, Bella?"

"Yes. You forgot something."

"What's that?" The creases in his brow show his confusion. He's so cute.

"This…" I place my hands lightly his chest to steady myself, as I reach up on my tiptoes and touch my lips to his.

He's taken off guard but it only takes a few seconds for him to catch on and respond, matching his lips to the pressure of mine. The kiss is soft and tentative, neither of us wanting to push the boundaries too far, too fast. He knows that the only way for us to move forward is slowly.

His lips are silky but strong as he starts to dominate the kiss and I yield to his direction, lost in the moment.

The kiss ends too quickly for my liking but I'm still left short of breathe.

"Sweet dreams, Beautiful Bella. I know I'll be dreaming of you."

He's words are so corny, but somehow just right.

I watch as he climbs into the back of his car and Peter, who is apparently very versatile in regards to his job title, drives him away. I touch my fingers to my lips, revealing in the feeling of just being kiss.

Everything is how I expect it to be as I walk into the house. All the lights are off and it's peacefully quite. I slowly peel off my coat and hang it on the pegs rowed on the adjacent wall. I hiss in pain as I slip my heeled boots off and sink my feet into the fluffy, thick carpet.

_I swear it must have been a man who invented heels. Surely, a female wouldn't have invented these single-sex torture devices. _

I close my eyes as I roll my neck, working out the kinks. It's been a long day and I'm more than ready to sink into my cozy bed. I hadn't planned on being out so late, what with it being a Monday night and all, but we just got so carried away talking that neither one of us wanted to call it a night. I feel like I've learnt so much about him. It feels like we've known each other for years and I'm surprised by how much we have in common. It all seems almost too good to be true.

I head towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. We only had a couple of glasses of champagne each, so I don't expect to have a hangover in the morning, but it's better safe than sorry. Staying hydrated after drinking alcohol makes all the difference to how I feel the next day.

"You've finally decided to come home then."

"Arhh!" I clutch my chest which feels tight from the sudden burst of adrenaline. "God, Edward! You scared me. I thought you would be asleep by now."

I take big, deep breathes trying to stabilize my heart rate.

"Well, yes, I can see why you would assume that. It is ridiculously late to be up on a week night. I couldn't go to bed, though, not knowing where you were or if you were safe."

"You did tell me that I could have the night off, so I went out. I'm sorry if there has been some sort of confusion. Daisy was with her Grandmother this evening."

"No, there's been no confusion. I did give you the night off, I just didn't think that you were going to be out half the night shamelessly canoodling with some man."

I slowly take in his appearance as his words pierce through my happy daze. He looks dishevelled and messy. His hair is pointing in all directions and looks like he has spent the best part of his evening tugging on it, which I know he only does when he is stressed or frustrated.

_What has he got to be stressed or frustrated about?_

The movement of the solid glass tumbler being circled on its rim in his right hand catches my attention, and I immediately notice the almost empty bottle of scotch close by. He's been drinking heavily and I have no idea what might have brought it on.

"We weren't shamelessly canoodling. It was just a first date."

"Do you kiss all your first date's like that then, Bella? It looked pretty intense to me."

All the air is sucked out of my chest, "You were watching?"

"I heard a noise in the driveway. I wanted to check that it wasn't burglars or something."

"That's a lie. You knew it would be me. Who I date and how I kiss them is none of your business."

"Au contraire, Bella, it is when you're raising my daughter. I want to make sure she isn't subjected to any of your displays like the one I just witnessed."

"What? How can you say that? I would never take Daisy out on a date with me, or let her see me with a man like that. I can't believe you would say that. Anyone would think that you caught me butt-naked having wild sex in the driveway, as opposed to just innocently kissing a man goodbye!"

He eyes flash to mine at my mention of "butt-naked" and "wild sex", getting a few shades darker. The way he's looking at me is doing weird things to my body, and I have no idea what he's thinking. His eyes seem to be roaming up and down my body, and he looks, dare I say, _lustful. _

"Bella…"

"No, just don't say anything. You've had a lot to drink, it's late and I think it would be best if I just go to bed. I'm sorry if I've worried you."

I turn to leave.

"Bella, wait.." he shouts and it comes out more like a plea than a request.

"What is it Edward? Can't it wait until the morning?" I flip my hair and lean against the frame of the door, hoping that I'm successfully conveying my annoyance. Although, I doubt that in his alcohol induced state he is paying much attention to anything other than himself and his needs.

"Daisy was really upset when she got home. She was crying."

"What? Why was she upset?" He's got my full attention now.

"I'm not sure. I asked her but she just kept asking for you. I tried ringing your mobile but you didn't answer."

I pull out my phone and tiny red LED is flashing, taunting me, 5 missed calls.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I don't know how I didn't hear it."

"It wasn't even ringing, just kept going straight to voicemail."

"Alec took me out on his yacht. I probably didn't have any signal….damn it, Bella how could you be so stupid?" I mutter the last part to myself alone.

"Alec? Alec Evanston? He's bad news, Bella."

"Please, Edward. I can't talk about this with you now. I'm assuming Daisy is in bed now. Was she still upset when she went to bed?"

"She had stopped crying but she was still unhappy. Didyme said that she was rude and ungrateful all evening."

"Edward, you can't believe that surely?"

"Why would she lie?"

"I don't know. You tell me, Edward."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He's clearly in a foul mood, which combined with the alcohol, means we're not going to get anywhere with this conversation this evening.

"Look, Edward, there's not a lot I can do right now. I'll check in on Daisy on my way up to bed and then I'll speak to her in the morning. Maybe she is still upset about something that we talked about before she went out."

"She was upset before she went out?"

"Yeah. She had a bit of an attitude about going out with her Grandmother this evening, and snapped at me. I reprimanded her for being rude and she got really upset thinking that I would leave because she was mean to me. She said that's why Angela left."

Edward chokes on his wine, tiny droplets spluttering from his mouth as he rushes to speak. My concentration wanes a little as I spot a tiny drop of wine that has landed just to the right of his mouth.

_I want to lick it right off. I wonder what he taste's like. _

"Angela?"

_Concentrate, Bella. Stop these crazy thoughts!_

"Yeah, her old nanny." Surely, he remembers.

"Yes, Bella, I do know who she is. Is that what Daisy thinks? That Angela left because of something she said to her. Jesus..." He puts his head in his hands blocking my view of his mouth, which is truly a blessing in disguise.

"That's not what happened is it?"

"No. No not at all. It was my fault that Angela left, not hers. I can't believe she blames herself."

"Well, I told her that 'being mean' wouldn't have been the reason why she left, but maybe it would still be a good idea if you speak to her."

"Yes, yes of course. All I want to do is what is best for my daughter. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I just keep messing things up." He slowly lifts his head till his eyes meet mine, and the pain they hold is immeasurable. I can't resist the urge to comfort him, and my hands unconsciously seem to find their way into his hair and I gently scratch his head, just like I do with Daisy. His eyes slide shut.

"You're doing ok, Edward. Being a dad is hard work, no-one knows how to do it at first. Just keep doing what you're doing, like going to the zoo yesterday. It meant more to her than you could possibly imagine."

"It's not enough. I can never be enough. I'm a bad person." He mutters under his breath, obviously not meaning for me to hear it.

_Why is he so adamant that he is a bad person? What has he done?_

It's a minute or so until he speaks again, but when he does his voice is gruff with emotion.

"Angela left because she had an argument with Didyme, about fake tans of all things. Didyme put it on Daisy for some beauty pageant. Daisy broke out in an awful rash, some sort of allergic reaction. Angela and Didyme ended up having a massive row, and Didyme sacked her; threw her out onto the street with nowhere to go. Daisy was devastated when she found out that she was gone, but I never knew that she blamed herself. I didn't even know Angela and her had argued."

I'm shocked at how poorly Angela was treated, about how Edward had allowed her to be treated in his home.

_Would I end up being tossed aside like her?_

I'm angry; angry on Angela's behalf; angry on behalf of any other women who have been treated badly by Edward and his wicked witch of a mother in law.

"Why didn't you do something? Why would you allow your mother-in-law to treat her that way? And, don't get me started on this beauty pageant! Fake tan? Edward, what were you thinking?"

I know it's really not my place to be getting so worked up about something that happened in the past, but I just can't help it. His hunched shoulders and defeated stance are actually making me happy. I'm glad he feels guilty.

_What's wrong with me?_

"I know. I know, Bella. Trust me, I know. I've been so stupid for so long. I've made so many mistakes, mistakes that I can't take back." The alcohol is lowering his inhibitions, and knocking down the carefully built walls around his heart. His words are becoming more slurred as the drink in his glass depletes, and I can't resist taking advantage of his sudden found openness.

"Why do you let Didyme walk all over you? I mean like tonight, Daisy always goes to bed at 7:15pm on weekdays, but she rings and you just change the rules. Why do you change the rules for her?"

"Look, Bella, it's complicated. My past with Didyme and Marcus, her husband, I can't explain it. You wouldn't understand, no-one would understand. I can't fix the past, but I promise you Bella, the future is going to be different. My future and Daisy's future is going to be different."

"I hope so, Edward, because if you continue to mess things up with Daisy you won't ever be able to fix that. Something tells me that the last thing you need is more regrets."

He finally makes eye contact with me again and I pull my hand from his hair. We are so close that I can feel the heat radiating from his body. The angry monster within me, begging me to continue lecturing him, is quickly sated by the look of vulnerability and desire on his face. He licks his lips before speaking again, and I unconsciously lean closer. His lips are so plump and edible looking and I bit the inside of my mouth, willing myself not to lean closer and trace them with my tongue. His eyes keep darting to my mouth and I know he's thinking the same as me.

The atmosphere between us has completely changed, and I know we're heading towards dangerous territory and he know it too.

He continues to stare at me but the blackness of his eyes is slowly fading, as the reality of the situation sets in. He's my boss. I'm his employee. Daisy is our main priority.

_And, then there's Alec to consider. _

"You're right. No more regrets." He leans back in his chair, grabbing a hand full of his hair and groaning, and the moment is effectively over as quickly as it started.

There is nothing more to be said but the silence is suffocating. My body feels like it's on fire and I'm sure that if my heart beats any harder it's going to beat out of my chest. I have no idea what's just happened between us, or what sort of magic he has worked on me, but I need to get away. I need space to think, to breathe.

_What is this man doing to me?_

He doesn't even so much as look in my direction, as I push away from the table and flee without saying a word.

It's only once I'm in the safety of my room that I acknowledge the crushing sense of rejection overwhelming me.

_Why do you even care, Bella? Rejection? You don't even like him half of the time!_

Things have spiraled way out of control, and my emotions are all over the place. I've never been this affected by anyone before, and I can't believe that it's him.

_He's not that bad. _

I'm too tired to think about all of this tonight and I can feel a headache coming on from the champagne. I quickly get ready for bed and climb under the duvet, seeking the solace it provides. I toss and turn trying to get comfortable, but know already that it's going to be a restless night, Edward's words and the rejection they held fresh in my mind.

"_No more regrets."_

* * *

**So there we have it…Bella's past, a kiss with Alec and a near miss with Edward.**

**I was actually quite nervous about posting this, it much deeper and more serious than any of my previous chapters, so I would really love to know what people think. **

**Finally, there is going to be a slight delay with the next chapter. I'm switching internet providers so I'm going to be without internet for about 10 days, whilst my new provider sets everything up. Fingers crossed, it won't actually take that long. Until then…**

**Thank for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight or any of its character. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N Sorry about the delay with this chapter. I was changing internet providers and it took a while to get everything sorted. I'm planning on getting back on schedule and updating once a week, hopefully on a Tuesday. **

**Enjoy reading! **

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Tanya**_

"Please mum, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Sorry!" She screeches. "A pathetic apology is not going to resolve this situation. In a matter of weeks, we are going to be homeless! Chucked out onto the streets for the whole world to see!"

"We'll sort something out, I promise you." I drop to my knees, the pressure of her stare too much.

"Sort something out? Sort something out! You stupid girl!"

My hair moves slightly and my skin prickles, as an antique ornament sails past my head and crashes against the wall behind me. It has never been this bad before. She's never been this angry.

"Mum, I'm sorry." I'm openly sobbing, all dignity lost.

"What are we going to do? Huh? How are we going to avoid destitution?" Her face is contorted in anger, furiously red; she has never looked so old or haggish.

"I can get a job." I know, the minute the words leave my lips, that I have done nothing but add fuel to an already raging fire.

"A job! A job! The only work you're fit for is that of a whore! You are just like me; we're accustomed to men taking care of us. You have no qualifications, no experience and no personality. You, my dear child, are nothing more than a pretty face! What sort of incompetent idiot can't even look after a child without messing it up?" She turns her back on me, wrathfully pacing from one end of the room to the other.

I count her steps, seven to the left, turn, seven to the right; her regimented pace gives me something to focus on but heightens my nerves.

"Please, we can sort something out together," I beg.

"There is no 'together' anymore, my girl. You have failed me for the final time. I am in charge now and I'm leaving nothing up to chance. This mess is going to be sorted out today! You were so sure that your '_connection' _with Edward Cullen was mutual, but you were wrong, as always. You let your stupid infatuation interfere with our goal. We need to secure our future and what you desire is no longer relevant. You've had your chance and you've blown it!"

I bite my tongue, trying desperately to contain my begging and pleading, which I know will only infuriate her more.

"Go upstairs, immediately, and change into the dress that has been laid out on your bed."

_Why?_

My head shoots up in amazement and I frantically search her out with my eyes. She is stood by the French doors that lead out into our perfectly manicured garden and illuminated terrace. Under the light of the moon, her 5 foot 9, wiry body looks even more unnatural. She's spent years starving herself and having cosmetic surgery in pursuit of the perfect figure, but in the end all its achieved is to suck all the life and youthfulness from her body. She is a monster, a monster from which I crave acceptance.

"A dress?"

"Yes Tanya, a dress. Everything has been laid out in preparation for you, and Grace will be up in a moment to assist you."

"But why, mother?"

"Why 'what' child?" She scowls in my direction and I automatically recoil.

"Why do I need to put a dress on? Where are we going?" Fear is coursing through my veins, and as her face lifts into a sadistic smile, I know it's justified.

"We're not going anywhere, you silly girl. I just want you to look nice when you meet your future husband, our savior."

"Husband?" The word is stuck in my throat.

"Yes, your husband. He's due to arrive any minute so hurry along. I'll keep him entertained whilst you're getting ready."

"Please, don't do this," I wail. "I don't want to marry some stranger."

My mother moves so fast that I don't even know what's happening until I feel the searing pain of her handprint across my cheek.

"You will do as you're told. Your darling, beloved father got us into this mess and you're, sure as hell, going to get us out of this." Her sharp, pointed finger is waving menacingly close to my face, and I feel my eyes cross as I focus on it.

I draw together all my remaining strength and courage to make my last plea, "Please, mama, I'm begging you, don't do this. I can't marry a man that I don't love, please don't condemn me to that life." I drop my head to the floor and hunch over, submitting to her.

"I married a man I didn't love. I've lived a life of misery. Why should I allow you any better? It's your duty and you will perform it without complaint. You will be an obedient and accommodating wife, and we will live a fulfilled life."

"It will only be fulfilled financially. Things may work out ok for you, but how am I suppose to be happy again." A wave of despair washes over my body as the realization that there is no way out sinks in.

"That's where you are wrong, child. You will be happy again, you'll be happy when your husband dies. You're father's death has freed me, and I'll be damned if I let his bad business decisions drag me down. You will get married Tanya, and then you will have access to your husband's money and share it with me. Everything has already been decided. I've done my time and now it's time for you to do yours….without complaint. Now go and get ready." Her speech leaves no room for negotiation, there's no way out, and I curse her as she strides from the room.

The solitude that I once craved so badly, is now suffocating me, and I quickly pull myself from the floor and head upstairs. For once in my life, I want to be in Grace's company. I want to be in the company of our hired help, even if it is whilst she dresses me for my impending doom.

Grace makes the usual attempts to be civil and friendly with me, but I lost all desire to be in her company when I saw the pity on her face. It was written as clear as day the moment she entered the room. She wouldn't look into my eyes; her gaze was permanently fixed on the floor.

_She knows everything and she feels sorry for you. Pity. She's pitying you, because she is free and you are not. _

The dulcet sounds of the doorbell break me out of my reverie of self-loathing, and I strain my ears for any indication of who is awaiting me downstairs. I hear nothing.

Grace quickly returns from answering the door, "Miss Denali, your guest has arrived and your presence has been requested."

_There is no way out. You're not smart enough, or beautiful enough, or gifted enough to survive on your own, Tanya. You don't have any other choice. _

My inner thoughts taunt me and remind me of my inherent weaknesses.

"I can't go. I can't do it. I just can't and she won't make me. I cannot do this. I want to marry for love, please don't make me…." I sob. My hands somehow make their way to my head and I'm tearing at the carefully placed hairgrips.

"No miss, stop. You must stop." Grace's hands encircle my wrists as she plies my hands from my hair, "you'll only make things worse for yourself."

"_You'll only make things worse for yourself."_

The realization hits me like a bolt of lightning, Grace understands me. She knows how I feel. My mother treats her exactly the same way as she does me, always belittling her and rudely demanding things from her. My mother doesn't see me as her daughter. I'm just another puppet for her to control, I have no choice but to comply with her orders.

I take a deep breath to steady my heart and give up my fight against myself.

_Why bother fighting the inevitable?_

"Ok, Grace. Lead the way."

"Yes, miss." She quickly readjusts my hair, sweeping and securing it back into place.

I mindlessly follow her as she leads me to my destiny, to my future.

As we pass through the open doors to the den, my father's lounge, I struggle to control my breathing. All my attempts are futile though, because the minute I meet eyes with my future husband, I stop breathing and faint.

* * *

_**Bella**_

"Are we going to paint now?"

"Daisy, sweetheart, we have only just walked through the door. Let's at least take our shoes off and put your stuff away first."

"Yeah, but then we're going to paint right?"

"Yes, we are definitely going to paint, I promised didn't I?"

"Yeah, but not everybody keeps their promises, Bella. Sometimes my dad makes promises but then he is too busy with work, and he breaks them."

"Well, it just so happens, Miss Cullen that I haven't ever broken a promise and I don't intend to start now."

"You've never, ever broken a promise?" She asks in wonder.

"Nope, not that I can think of. Now, go upstairs and change into some old clothes. I'm going to let Mrs. Cope know that we're home and sort us out a snack."

"Raisin cookies?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe actually means no doesn't it?"

"It means 'maybe' not 'no'. You know I'm not the hugest fan of raisin cookies, they're just weird. I mean who decided to put raisins in cookies? Why didn't they just stick with chocolate chips?"

"Raisins are a fruit so raisin cookies are good for me."

"I hardly think a few raisins in a cookie qualify as one of your five-a-day. They may be healthier than chocolate chip cookies, but they're a long way off being classed as a nourishing snack."

"I know, you have chocolate chip and I'll have raisin."

"Daisy, however did you get so smart? That's the perfect solution. How come I never thought of that?"

Her giggles are like music to my ears.

"Now, go get changed and I'll get everything ready."

I watch as she scampers away up the stairs, stumbling ever so slightly every couple of steps as she tries to rush. She wasn't her usually bubbly self this morning and the smile she just flashed me is the first one I've seen since picking her up from school. Something definitely upset her last night at the theatre, but she is being so stubborn. She keeps insisting that nothing is bothering her and the only reason she cried when she got home was that she missed me.

I'm not buying it for a second.

I quickly grab us some cookies from the kitchen before setting up all the stuff we need for painting in the conservatory. It's so light and airy, perfect for getting the creative juices flowing. I'll definitely be spending a lot of my time out here once school starts back.

"I'm all ready, Bella."

"That was super fast."

"Yep. Can we start now? What sort of painting are we gonna do today?"

"Well actually sweetie, I bought this canvas here just for you. You can paint whatever you want on it."

Her face scrunches up in confusion as she processes my words.

"It's all mine, I can paint whatever I want?" Her voice is high pitch and squeaky in disbelieve.

"Yeah…is that ok?"

"Yes! It's great. It's the best thing ever, it's gonna be so much fun!" She jumps up and down, clapping her hands.

"Ok then, let's get started. It's probably best if you think about what it is that you want to paint, maybe work on paper first, and do some brainstorming. This is quite a big canvas, so it will take you a while to finish your painting, maybe a few weeks or even a few months. It takes time to create a masterpiece and you need to paint something that you're really interested in, so you don't get bored. The painting we did at my apartment was freestyle and just for fun, but this one is going to be different," I explain.

"Different how?"

"I want you to paint something personal, something that you care about, something that you think about and that is important to you. One of the most important things when you're doing any sort of creative works, whether it's art, or writing or music, is passion. You have to be passionate about what you're doing. It brings your works to life."

"Ok. Let me think…." I love the way she takes in everything that I'm saying. Her enthusiasm is contagious and her willingness to learn blows me away. Since having her in my life, I have been thinking more and more about going down the path of teaching when I'm done in school.

"'_Nothing is as important as passion. No matter what you want to do with your life, be passionate.'" Jon Bon Jovi sure knows his stuff. _

"So…I'm going to go and do some of my laundry and see if Shelley needs any help and you can get started out here. How does that sound to you?"

Her eyes widen as she continues to stare at me.

"Why can't you stay out here? What if I do it wrong?"

"That's the joy of being an artist, sweetie, as long as you think its art then it is. Everybody views things differently and has their own perceptions of what constitutes a piece of art. You have a creative license, free reign, to do whatever comes naturally."

"Ok." She firmly nods her head in confirmation although I can still see the doubt in her eyes.

"Ok…I'll be just inside if you need me."

She stops me just as I get to the door.

"How do I know what I'm passionate about?"

"Just think about it for a while and when the right idea pops into your head, you'll just know. When you're passionate about something you have really strong feelings about it, you'll find yourself thinking about it a lot and it'll be something that you really want to spend time working on."

"Mmm…" By the end of my explanation, I'm convinced that she's not even listening to me anymore. She's already hunched over the blank sheets of paper scribbling away.

I quietly make my way into the kitchen and find Shelley hunched over a saucepan.

"What are you making, Shelley?"

She jumps slightly in surprise, grabbing her chest.

"Bella, you scared me. I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think…"

"Don't you worry yourself about it. My hearing's not what it used to be. I'm making beef stew, a nice hearty meal. You need a bit more meat on your bones, if I do say so myself. How's your day been, Bella?"

"It's been ok."

"You don't sound too sure about that."

"I've had a lot on my mind."

"A lot on your mind, eh? Sounds like it can only be one thing, man troubles." She give me her all knowing smile, whilst gently shaking her head.

"A little I guess." I smile shyly in response. "I'm a bit worried about Daisy as well though."

"Ok then, let's take it one thing at a time, easiest first. Why are you worried about Daisy?"

"I saw Edward when I got home last night and he said that Daisy had been really upset when she got home from the theatre, but she is refusing to tell me what happened. I can tell that something is bothering her but she is just as stubborn as her father."

"Hmm…well, you can't make her tell you what's bothering her. You'll just have to wait for her to come to you, give her some time. She's always had a somewhat strained relationship with her grandmother, Didyme. She's a hard women to get along with and she has been a constant source of strive within this family, but at the end of the day, she is a part of Daisy's life."

"I know that, I just don't understand why she has such a large influence. I mean you must have known about the party she threw Daisy for her birthday; where you there?"

"No, Bella. I don't get involved with the family outside of this house. In Didyme's own words it would be 'unseemly' for me to attend a family gathering like that."

"See, it's things like that I don't get. You're a massive, constant part of Daisy's life and I know Edward appreciates your help. Why would he let her treat you like that? She treated Angela the same and it is completely unacceptable. I mean how long is it going to be before I find myself tossed out onto the street?" I rage.

"You know about Angela?" She questions, her eyebrows quirked in surprise.

"Well, yeah, Daisy mentioned her yesterday and I asked Edward about it last night and he explained everything."

Deep in thought, Shelley turns the stove off and wipes her hands on her apron before walking around the kitchen island and joining me at the table.

"Her name hasn't been uttered in this house once since she left. Her and her departure have been a complete taboo. I can't believe he told you." She utters so quietly, almost just to her herself, "I wonder what this means."

I feel myself begin to redden and feel flustered.

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything, I mean he was pretty inebriated last night."

"He'd been drinking. You saw him drinking?"

_Oh my god! Why am I digging such a hole for myself? Does he not normally drink?_

Shelley answers my questions before I even have a chance to ask.

"I haven't seen him have a drink in years. How strange?" She ponders for a moment longer, "he was drinking you say? Alone? Here in the house?"

"Yes. Is there some sort of problem? Is he not meant to be drinking? I don't understand why you're so shocked."

"It's just very strange, my dear." She's still shaking her head in wonder.

"Yes, but why?"

"Well, the thing is, to my knowledge not a drop of alcohol has passed through that boys lips since he buried his wife; some sort of self-imposed restriction. When he gets an idea into his head there is no changing his mind. He's as stubborn as a mule." She holds her hands up, signaling that she has no other explanation for his decision.

"Did he have some sort of problem with drinking before his wife died? You've known him a long time, right?"

"I've known that lad since he was but a mere babe in diapers. I've been with the Cullen's family my whole working life, and was more than happy to come and live here when Edward and Kate set about making a home. He had a bit of wild time when he went away to college, but then again, what young man doesn't. It's all a part of growing up, of the college experience. He always enjoyed a few drinks, but nothing out of the ordinary. I think it has more to do with his wife's death, although I don't really know the ins and out of it. It's good that he is loosening up a bit, letting himself relax. He has such a hard time letting things go."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did his wife die?" I wring my hands together nervously.

_Don't pry, Bella._

"She died shortly after, Daisy was born."

"It must have been so hard for everyone, especially Edward. Nothing compares to the pain of losing someone you love. It gets easier, day by day, to deal with it but you never really fully recover. The pain is always there and I truly believe that it changes you as a person."

"You sound like you're talking from experience." She reaches out covering my hands with her firm but smooth one.

"Um, I lost a child actually. I was only eighteen at the time. My high-school boyfriend and I were careless. She wasn't planned and to begin with she wasn't even wanted, but it all changed the first time I heard her heartbeat at my scan. I loved her so much. It was nobody's fault; it just wasn't meant to be. She was stillborn."

"Oh Bella, my love, I'm so sorry."

"No, no it's ok. I'm ok. Well, I'm ok now. It nearly destroyed me at the time and took a long time for me to get over. I still think about her all of the time, what she would be doing now, what she would look like…she would have been beautiful."

"I'm sure she would have, you're a beautiful women Bella."

"Thank you."

A few minutes of thoughtful silence follow, before Shelley speaks again.

"Medical school was tough for Edward, but no harder for him than for anyone else. He's smart and quick and he flourished in such an academic and challenging environment. Kate stayed here and waited for him the whole time that he was gone, she never went to college herself; a bit unusual if you ask me but each to their own. He rarely came home to visit, but I'm led to understand that they spoke frequently on the phone. She loved Edward fiercely, irrevocably. I believe she had since the moment she set eyes on him in middle school. They married weeks after he came home from school and a month after that Kate announced that she was expecting."

"Such undying love sounds very romantic."

"Romantic or unrealistic?" She looks at me intensely, as if trying to convey some sort of message telepathically.

"He didn't feel the same?"

"It's not really my place to say, and to be honest, I can't say with any certainty either way. It was all just very bizarre the way it worked out. Their relationship was almost non-existent when he was gone, and I admit I know little about his life at college, but he came back a changed man. He was about to start his residency and had big plans to move into some bachelor pad with a couple of friends, but in the blink of an eye it all changed. He was waiting at the end of the aisle for his bride and ordering furniture for this place. If you asked me things between them never seemed right after he returned, he had changed too much, moved on, and grown up whilst she was the still the same. It was as if she was frozen in time, unmoving without him by her side."

"It all sounds quite unhealthy, like she was obsessed or fixated on him or something. If he made plans to live with friends when he returned to Seattle, obviously he didn't see marriage as being on the cards. Why would he change his plans?"

"I have no idea but I agree that their relationship was unhealthy, even Esme and Carlisle were worried about it. They tried to keep an eye on things but after the wedding they barely saw either Edward or Kate. He was always working and Kate, bless her, hardly left her bedroom let alone the house after she found out that she was pregnant."

"Was she not happy about being pregnant?"

"I'm not really sure. Her behavior would make you think that she was unhappy, but from what Didyme said at the time, they had been trying for a child. I think she was petrified of anything happening to the baby and thought it was safer to just stay in."

"Seems like quite bad timing to start trying for a baby, being newlyweds and with Edward working such long hours."

"It was bad timing, and everyone except Didyme and Kate, seemed to be taken off guard by it. There's more to the story than I know, I'm certain of it."

"Still, Edward must have been devastated by Kate's death? The day his first born child enters into the world is meant to be one of the happiest days of a mans life, and instead it will forever be overshadowed as the day he lost his wife; the woman he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. I mean regardless of whether or not he was _in love _with her, he cared about her enough to make the massive commitment of marriage. He dedicated his life to her."

"The day Kate died was a horrific day but it wasn't the day that Daisy was born, Bella. Kate didn't die in childbirth. She died over two weeks later. No-one outside this family knows that and it needs to stay that way. It has always been kept in the strictest confidence by her family and Edward's, and for good reason."

"If she didn't die in childbirth, then how did she die?" My interest peaks and my mind runs rampant with possibilities.

_Was she ill? Did someone hurt her? Did Edward hurt her?_

"It's not my story to share, Bella. The only reason I've mentioned it to you is because I think you're going to find out soon enough anyway. I just want you to be somewhat prepared."

"Why? Who do you think will want to share it with me?"

"You don't see the things that I see, Bella. Things are changing in this house and it's all down to you. They're changing for the better, just you watch, and Edward having a drink last night is nothing to worry about." She gives my hand one last squeeze before standing up and heading back over to the stove.

"Nothing to worry about, but you said it was really strange. In fact, you said it numerous times. I'm so confused. What do you see, please tell me?" I look deep into her eyes, pleading with her to reveal her thoughts.

"Bella, don't worry your pretty little head over it. Yes, Edward having a drink last night is strange but it's not a bad thing. Since Kate died, he has been so controlled and ridged. He never lets loose anymore or does anything for himself. He's a workaholic and a grouch at the best of times. If he had a drink last night, hell if he got drunk, then good for him. He needs to start living life and having fun again, Bella."

"You think I'm having this effect on him?"

"Like I said, I see things. You've definitely ruffled his feathers and I get the feeling that this is only the beginning." She chuckles to herself, stirring what I now think to be a cauldron as opposed to a saucepan.

_Why is she being so wicked and cryptic? Why would Edward tell me about Kate and how she died?_

"You should go and check on Daisy, dinner won't be long." She throws me one last coy look over her shoulder, before effectively dismissing me with a wave of her hand. I'm sure I hear her muttering about the zoo and days off work as I leave, but my head is swimming with new information and I barely register her words.

_What does she mean 'things are changing'? Surely, she hasn't noticed the weird cosmic forces acting between Edward and me. I've ruffled his feather!_

I unconsciously make my way back to the conservatory, mulling everything over in my mind wondering what it is that Shelley sees changing. She obviously thinks I'm having a positive effect on Edward, which is a relief. She's like an institution in the Cullen family, and I'm sure she speaks with Esme on a regular basis. Her opinion matters to me.

I look up to see Daisy sitting exactly where I left her. As I get closer, I notice pages of drawings spread all over the table.

"Hey, sweetie, it looks like you've been really busy."

"Yep." She is still intently focused on her current drawing. I slowly finger my way through her pictures, pulling them into a pile, when one in particular stands out. I pick it up trying to figure it out.

"Daisy, what is this a picture of? What's all this red?"

She momentarily looks up, glances at the picture, and shrugs her shoulders.

"You don't know? You drew this picture but you don't know what it's a picture off?"

"It hell."

_Ok then….it's hell._

"So all this red is…." I trial off leaving it open for her to fill in.

"It's fire. There's lots of fire in hell. It's hot." She answers without emotion, although I notice that the star she is currently drawing has one less point than the rest.

"Stop drawing for a minute please."

She ignores me so I reach out and move the paper out from under her pencil.

"Daisy, I want to talk about this. Why have you drawn a picture of hell?"

She huffs in annoyance before answering me in a tone which suggests that she thinks I'm completely incompetent. "Bad people got to hell, Bella."

"Ok then, so who are these people here, um, in hell?"

"It's my grandma."

"Your Grandma Didyme?"

"Yes, duh!" I let her sarcasm go as I continue to look at her picture.

"Who is this man? Is this your Grampa Marcus?"

"No." I look up in shock. The two figures in her drawing are clearly holding hands, so if the man isn't Marcus who could it be?

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Yes, you can Daisy. You can tell me anything."

"No, I can't."

"Daisy, please, you have to tell me who this is. This is a serious picture. You seem really angry with your Grandma and if she, or this man, has done something to upset you or hurt you, you must tell me. If you don't tell me then I'm going to have no other choice than to speak with your daddy." My chest starts to swell with anger.

"No, don't tell my daddy. Promise me Bella! I'll tell you everything, but you can't tell my daddy 'cause then he'll send me away."

I move to sit down before pulling her into my lap.

"What are you talking about Daisy? Nobody is sending you anywhere. What is going on?"

"Grandma told me last night that if I told anyone about her and the man then she is going to make my daddy send me away to a special school." Tears are slipping from her eyes and she is sniffing uncontrollably.

"No one is sending you anywhere! I don't know why your Grandma would say something like that. Who is this man sweetie?"

"I saw him with Grandma last night."

"At the theatre?"

"Yeah…." She looks at her feet reluctant to continue.

"Keep going…"

"Grandma told me to sit and watch the play and she said that she would be right back, and I did sit and watch but then I was desperate for the toilet and I just couldn't wait."

"What happened next?"

"I got up to go to the toilet and I was almost there but then I saw Grandma. She was with this man and they were kissing! They were kissing and he had his hand on her bum, and it definitely wasn't Grandpa Marcus. I know it wasn't! Grandma saw me and she told me that if I told anyone she would tell my Daddy that I was lying, then I would have to go away and live at a special school and I wouldn't get to see you ever again." She throws herself into my arms and I pull her close.

I rub her back in an effort to comfort her, a single thought in my head.

_Didyme, what have you been up to?_

* * *

**As always, I would love to know what everyone thinks. Who is Tanya marrying? How much do you hate Didyme? Why does Edward put up with her?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**See you next week!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight or any of its character. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Thanks to my beta Alley83. **

* * *

_**Edward**_

"Nurse Taylor, is there any particular reason why my patient in bed four has yet to be given any pain medication? Are you aware that he is due in theatre this afternoon? We can't allow his condition to deteriorate before then or we will have to postpone."

"I'm just getting to it. I've been…."

"You've been wasting time with idle chit chat, yes I know. It's unacceptable. If you spent less time spreading rumors and gossip and more time working, then perhaps we would stand more chance of getting our patients home safe and well. My surgery list is constantly growing longer and longer, there is an abundance of patients and not enough doctors, and the last thing we need to be doing is causing further delay. Do I make myself clear?"

I feel a small tinge of regret for my harsh words as I take in young Nurse Taylor's crimson cheeks and downcast eyes.

_Its not her fault that you're hung over, stop being an arse. _

"Yes, Doctor Cullen. I'll see to it right away."

"Good." I stick to speaking in a stern tone. It's easier this way. If people fear me then they're less likely to try and make small talk with me, to try and befriend me. I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to save lives and having friends just presents an unnecessary hassle.

"Wow, bro that was harsh. You scared the socks of that hot, little thing." Dr McCarthy booms clapping me on the back. I internally cringe at the volume of his voice and his unprofessional manner.

"I am not your 'bro' and how many times do I have to tell you not to touch me?" I say slowly lifting his hand and flinging it away from me.

"Eddie, man, you need too loosen up a bit and you look like crap by the way. You ill?" I grit my teeth at his use of a nickname, but refuse to rise and meet the bait. He's known me long enough to know that I don't like to be called anything other than my given name.

"No, I'm not ill. I just had one too many drinks last night, not that it's any of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and do what we're both paid to do, treat patients." Despite snapping my patient file closed and striding off towards the ward, Emmett doesn't get the hint that this conversation is over.

"Hung over? Did I hear you right, Eddie? You got drunk last night? Without me? What were you thinking?"

"Keep your voice down and no I didn't get drunk. I just had a few whiskies before bed and they've had quite the effect on me."

"That's because you're alcohol tolerance levels are super-low dude. I told you that 'no-drinking' policy you adopted after Daisy was born was a bad idea. I know you want to be a good father and all that, but you've got to live life a bit too man. The way you steer away and avoid everything that could possibly be fun, it's not natural dude. Besides, Kate would be seriously pissed with you if she knew you were still mopping around now. It's been four years, she would want you to move on and be happy."

"I'm not talking to you about this and I'm not mopping. You didn't even know Kate that well; you have no idea what she would want and I haven't adopted a 'no drinking policy'. I drink, it's just that I have a young daughter to raise, now isn't the time to party. I have responsibilities, something that you wouldn't understand, and we're not in college anymore Emmett." Seriously, this man is infuriating.

"Boy, do I know we're not in college. You were definitely much more fun back then and, hey, I know plenty about responsibility. I had a dog once."

"A dog that you had to take back to the shelter after only 2 weeks because it kept chewing up your apartment and you were too lazy to train it otherwise."

"I stand by my professional assessment of that beast; it was crazy, actually crazy. Its mind didn't work like other dogs minds. He had some serious issues that I just couldn't help him with."

"Is that right?" I smirk at his explanation. "Anyway, having a dog is in no way comparable to having a child."

"How can you say that? I had to do everything for that little scruff-ball, feed him, wash him, and take him for walks…."

_Is he serious?_

My face obviously warns him of my impending fury and he quickly gives up the joke, "I'm kidding, man. Babies are definitely more work than pets. How is my little princess?"

_Hidden irrational jealousy flares at his reference to Daisy. He gets along so well with her and they always have so much fun when they're together. _

"She's not your little princess, she's mine."

"Possessive much? Come on Eddie, I think we can play like big kids and share. I am her god-father after all." His smile is wide and his dimples deep.

"She's fine. She and her new nanny are getting along really well and she's still doing great at school. She's excelling in math and English, still loves the piano and her dancing is coming along beautifully, or so I'm told. She's happy."

"Still got her attending all those extra classes then?"

"I'm helping her achieve her potential and become a well-rounded human being."

"Well-rounded human being?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no, not at all. It's not really my place to get involved. I'm just glad everything's going good for you. Another new nanny, eh? What's this one called?"

"Her name is Isabella and we haven't gone through that many nanny's, you make it sound like I invite someone new into my house every other week."

"No, you don't invite someone new into your home every other week, your mother-in-law does."

"Don't start." He's pushing me. He knows where this conversation will lead.

"I'm not starting anything, Eddie. I'm just saying."

"Saying what Emmett? That you think I'm a bad father, that I don't do what's best for my daughter, that I let Didyme dictate how I raise her? What exactly are you saying?"

"Edward, chill out, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it man, I just worry about you and Daisy. I know Didyme was Kate's mother and you feel like you owe her something because of that, but you don't. Kate's gone and nothing is going to change that. The only people you owe something to are your daughter, and yourself. Didyme's bad news and you know it."

"Don't you think I already know that nothing is going to bring Kate back? And I can handle Didyme just fine, but thank you for your concern. Daisy is her last connection to her daughter, who am I to deny her that?"

"Come on now; don't go getting all sarcastic with me. You're my oldest mate, like my brother, I'm just looking out for you."

"I appreciate it Em, but it's really not necessary." I know his heart is in the right place but I can't talk about this with him. He doesn't know the truth and I can't bare to tell him more lies.

I turn my back on him and start walking away but not before he gets his last words in, "I just want the old Edward back. I want you to be happy."

"The old Edward caused nothing but hurt and pain. He died the same day his wife did and you need to get used to that because it's not changing."

"You're delusional man! I know he's still in there somewhere!"

I ignore him and carry on walking, bored with having this conversation. I've lost count of the amount of times we've had it over the last four years.

"Dr Cullen? Um, Dr Cullen?"

I sign in exasperation and lift my arm from my face, exposing my eyes to the light now flooding the room.

"Nurse Taylor, we meet again. I'm assuming that there is a very good reason why you're waking me from my nap; someone must be seriously wounded or dying."

"Um, not exactly sir."

I can't contain my groan of frustration at her words. I had been sleeping off my hangover quite nicely, an hour or so more and the worst would be over. Now, my head is just pounding.

"Are you planning on elaborating anytime soon?"

"Yes sir." Her nervousness is evident as she stutters slightly on her words. "You're mother-in-law is here. I told her you were unavailable right now, but she is refusing to leave without seeing you. She has been causing a bit of a scene, sir. Do you want to see her or shall I call security?"

_Could this day get any worse?_

"I'll be right down, give me a few minutes to get myself together. Direct her to the family room and tell her I'll be there shortly."

"Ok, sir. I'm sorry, again"

"Don't worry about it Nurse Taylor, it's not your fault."

The small smile on her face makes me feel like less of a monster for my earlier behavior, and I set about making myself presentable as she leaves the on-call room.

After the theatre trip last night, I have been expecting a visit from Didyme but she has caught me off guard showing up here. She never usually imposes on my time whilst I'm at work; whatever happened with Daisy last night must have been quite serious.

Daisy broke down in hysterics the moment David, the chauffeur, left after dropping her off last night and I'm more than a little curious. Daisy was adamant that nothing happened, that her distress was merely caused by missing Bella, but I know her better than that.

I'd be a fool to expect to get the truth out of Didyme though. My best hope of discovering what happened is to wait for Bella to speak to Daisy. If anyone can get to the bottom of this mess, she can. The thought of Daisy being in turmoil breaks my heart. She's my little girl.

I trudge down the dreary hallway towards the family room, lost in thought. My nerves are fraught and I'm livid with myself that I let this women have so much power over me. As much as I try to convince myself, and those around me, that I allow Didyme so much influence in my daughter's life because she's her grandmother, I know that I'm not fooling anyone. My parents, in particular, aren't impressed. My mum hates Didyme with an insurmountable passion, and to be honest, so do I. She's a living nightmare and I have no idea how her husband has lived with her for the last twenty years.

My relationship with my parents has been strained since the day Kate and I announced our engagement; they thought I was making a mistake and I couldn't tell them the truth. I couldn't bare the shame of them knowing everything that happened whilst I was away, and to this day I continue to do everything that I can to shield them from it.

I'm a bad person with a soul full of sins and I refuse to bring the people I love down with me.

I finally reach the family room and take a deep breath before pushing the door open in trepidation.

"Edward, do you have any idea how long I have been waiting to see you? Your staff has been extremely rude and unhelpful. I expect them to be appropriately reprimanded."

"Of course, Didyme. What can I do for you today?"

"You're being somewhat abrupt with me, Edward. Are you not pleased to see me?" Her sickly sweet smile twists my heart and I feel like throwing up.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long day and I'm not feeling great. I don't mean to be rude. Let's start over, how are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you. I've just come straight from the spa so I'm nice and relaxed; they do an excellent seaweed wrap and a blissful neck and back massage. I also had my hair done, I'm sure you were just about to comment on it?"

"I did notice; it looks beautiful. You look positively radiant."

"Oh, Edward, you really are too kind. Anyway, enough about me, how have you been? It really has been too long."

"It's only been just over a week, Didyme." Her scowl cuts me off in my tracks. "I'm fine and Daisy is doing well. We all went to the zoo on Sunday…."

"Wait, what do you mean "all went to the zoo". Who do you mean?" Her beady eyes bulge out of her sockets as she focuses on my face awaiting my response.

"Daisy and I."

"Just you and Daisy? The word 'all' implies more than just the two of you."

"Oh, Daisy's nanny came with us." Sweat is beading on my forehead as my nerves grow over the direction this conversation is heading in.

"Oh yes, Isabella isn't it? The pretty young women in blue from Daisy's birthday party?"

"Umm, I don't really recall what she was wearing that evening and I would hardly describe her as pretty, but yes her name is Bella." I fight to keep my façade of indifference in place as I speak, what I'm saying is borderline blasphemous. Bella looked absolutely stunning that evening. The rich blue color of her dress suited her coloring perfectly and it fit her like a glove, skimming and emphasizing all the right parts. She really does have a perfect figure and I wasn't the only man to notice it that night. It took all my strength not to attack every man that looked at her with a lustful look. I know that she can never been mine, but selfishly I don't want anyone else to have her either.

_You're a horrible person. _

"Bella?"

"Bella, short for Isabella, it's what Daisy calls her. It's hard not to adopt the nickname when she's all I ever hear about from Daisy." I smile as I think of how happy my little girl is now.

The ease at which Bella has slotted into Daisy's life is astounding but petrifying all at the same time. I don't think I've ever seen my little girl so alive and contented, and whilst it upsets me that I can't make her light up in that way, I'm pleased that I have found someone who can. It's almost as if the day Daisy met Bella was predestined; it was fate. In the end, Tanya actually did us all a favor. She led us to Bella, for better or for worse.

_You've finally done something right, Edward._

"Actually, that's the reason I came to speak to you." Her high-pitch whining snaps me back into the moment.

"What?"

"It's rude to say 'what', you should say 'pardon' if you don't hear someone speak. Honestly, didn't your mother teach you anything?" She's hitting below the belt bringing my mother up and treating me like a child. My nose flares as I struggle to control my anger. I desperately want to wipe the smile of her face, but know that I won't.

"Anyway, I came here to talk about this situation that is developing between Isabella and Daisy. It's not natural and it's most certainly not healthy."

I scrunch my brow in confusion as her words sink in.

_What situation?_

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, Didyme."

"Of course you know Edward; you mentioned it not five minutes ago. Daisy has become overtly over-attached to Isabella and it's not right. It will only make things infinitely worse for her when Isabella leaves."

"Where is Bella, I mean Isabella, going?"

"She's not going anywhere right now but I really don't think it's a good idea for her to stay for much longer. She's too young and carefree to be looking after a young child, she barely left childhood herself and she'll be starting back at college soon anyway. No, we need to find someone with more experience and maturity behind them. I trust you'll let Isabella know and I will contact the agency."

_Who does she think she is? I can't let her do this._

"Didyme, I really don't think that is necessary. Isabella is an intelligent and competent young women and she happens to be doing an excellent job of caring for Daisy. Daisy is doing well at school and in her out-of-school activities, and for the first time in a long time she seems to be genuinely happy."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that last comment Edward; Daisy has spent her whole life being 'genuinely' happy. She has everything a little girl could ask for and nothing you've said changes the fact that an unhealthy attachment is being formed between the two of them."

"It's only natural that they will develop a solid relationship. They spend all of their time together. Isabella is raising Daisy."

"There is a line of professionalism that just shouldn't be crossed and she's crossed it. It's not really her fault, she comes from a broken family herself, it's natural that she wants to form some firm relationships but we can't let her take advantage of Daisy like that. She made Daisy feel terrible about coming to the theatre with me last night. She tried to guilt-trip her into pretending to be sick so that she could stay home and keep her company. Daisy felt so terrible about leaving Isabella at home on her own that she didn't enjoy the play one bit. She just wanted to come home."

"Yeah, that last bit I can believe." I mutter under my breath, too quiet for her to hear.

_I wouldn't want to spend excessive amounts of time with you either. _

"I think there must have been some sort of misunderstanding, Bella wouldn't do something like that," I reply.

"Is that right? You barely know the women and yet you're going to defend her over me," she screeches.

"I'm not defending anyone, Didyme, I don't need to because this is not a battle. I really don't think there is any reason for you to be concerned, but if it makes you feel better to know, I'm leaving work early today so that I can speak to Daisy and get to the bottom of why she was so upset last night."

"I really don't think that is necessary. It's clear what the problem is. Isabella is a bad influence and she is making Daisy dependent upon her. She is trying to take your daughter away from you." I look up to see that she has firmly folded her arms and is staring pointedly at me. Her expression is so serious and unyielding.

"Didyme that's ludicrous. Why would she being trying to take my daughter away from me? Have you been drinking this afternoon? You're being paranoid. Isabella is just trying to do her job, you know, what I pay her for."

_Beep…please beep. Why does my pager never go off when I need it to?_

"Did you even bother to do a background check on her Edward? Do you know her history?"

"Well, no but…" I stutter at a lose of what to say.

_How could I have forgotten to do a background check? _

"_But _nothing Edward. She has skeletons in her closet that you're obviously not aware off, skeletons that I'm not at all comfortable with. She has suitcases full of emotional baggage and I don't want her around my granddaughter."

"Isabella is a kind and compassionate woman. I admit she is younger than I would have liked but she is doing a wonderful job regardless of her past. Daisy is happy and that is all that matters to me."

"Well, as we have seen in the past, you are a terrible judge of character. Isabella has got to go."

"Didyme, you're being completely unreasonable…" I plead.

"Don't fight me on this Edward; we both know that if you do it will only result in people getting hurt. I would hate to _accidentally _let slip to your parents about your extra curricular activities whilst away. My daughter is dead because of you and don't you forget it."

"Kate was ill. It wasn't my fault."

"If that's what you need to tell yourself in order to sleep at night Edward, go ahead, but we both know it's true. Isabella goes and that's final."

My legs are weak and shaking and I collapse onto the couch behind me unable to support myself any longer. I fight the overwhelming urge to break down and cry and for the first time since I left boyhood I wanted my mum.

Didyme knows I'm never going to refuse her and I feel like I'm drowning under the weight of her pressure. I don't want to let Isabella go.

Since she's been in our lives, it's like the stormy grey clouds have finally parted letting sunshine pour through. For the first time since returning from college, I'm finally feeling something and it's driving me crazy. She's driving me crazy. I don't know how I made it through the night last night without storming into her room and kissing her. The whole time that she was out on her 'date' with that slimy bastard I could barely contain my fury and jealously. I don't think I have ever felt something this strong for anyone before.

Kate is the only steady girlfriend that I've ever had and even then our relationship was born more out of expectation that anything else. We had been friends practically since birth and were inseparable throughout school. We planned our future together, marriage and kids, the works but everything changed when I went away to college. I naively thought that I could do whatever I wanted whilst I was away and then everything would go back to the way it was when I came back. I never meant for anyone to get hurt, but instead I ended up killing two women that I cared about. Didyme is right, it's my entire fault. Didyme is right. Isabella has to go.

She has to go because it's the only way I can make sure she's safe. I can't define exactly what it is that I feel for her but I know that if I let it continue I'm going to end up hurting her.

"It's only the beginning of summer. I think it would be less disruptive to Daisy if we let Isabella see the summer out and then find a replacement for when school begins in September. Doing it that way also means that I will be able to give Isabella the appropriate period of notice and allow her time to find somewhere new to live. I don't want another situation like we had with Angela."

"Well, if you insist, I suppose that plan makes sense. After all, we both want the same thing here don't we. We both want what is best for Daisy." I would do anything to wipe the cynical, condescending grin off her face. It's obviously that she's intimidated by Bella.

"Yeah. Daisy is all that matters now," I sigh.

_I can never have Bella. I'm no good for her. She deserves better. _

"Excellent! I'm glad that we've got this little situation straightened out. Now, I also wanted to talk to you about the gala that I'm holding next month to promote some of the new artists that I have signed to my gallery. My PR team and I are trying to work out the best strategy to promote it and drum up a bit of publicity; I trust that you will be there."

"Of course."

_It's not like I have any choice. _

"I'll make sure that the press is made aware that you'll be there. You and your family are like royalty in this town, god only knows why. If you're going to be there, everyone else will want to be there."

Words fail me so I simply sit in silence and await her departure.

"Ok then, I must be off. Marcus will be waiting for me. Enjoy the rest of your shift." She quickly leaves in a flurry of activity, sweeping up her oversized handbag and multiple shopping bags all from designer boutiques.

I don't know how long I sit in silence processing everything that has transpired. I can still hear Didyme's words ringing in my ears and my agreement to sack Bella.

_She and Daisy are going to be devastated. _

Somehow I make it through the rest of my shift before retiring to my office. I pull off my shoes and stretch out on my couch. There is no way I'm going home today. I'm not ready to face Bella yet, and I'm not sure when I will be. As my eyes begin to slide shut I remember something Didyme said that hadn't previously registered properly and curiosity gets the better of me. I pull out my phone and dial the familiar digits of a well used associate's number.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring…_

"Good afternoon, Cullen."

"Jenks, I need a full background check on a Miss Isabella Swan."

* * *

**So...how much do you all hate Didyme right now? She just seems to be getting worse and worse doesn't she?**

**I hope you all enjoyed an insight into Edward's mind. How do you all feel about him now? Maybe he's not as bad as you all originally thought? **

**As always, let me know what you think! I love hearing all your ideas and thoughts about the characters and the story so far. **

******Thanks for reading. Have a good week!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A quick note, a few people have asked how old Edward and Bella are and I have replied to the people that I can although a couple of readers have disabled pm's so I haven't been able to reply to you guys - Bella 23 and Edward 33.**

* * *

_**Bella**_

"I'm not sure you're making the right decision, Bella. I mean why protect her? You should rat her out to Edward and then hopefully he will kick her out of his, and Daisy's, lives once and for all."

"I'm not protecting her! I'm protecting myself and Daisy. Edward already knows what she's like and he just lets her get away with it. Her threatening to send Daisy away and making her keep secrets isn't going to change that."

It's been 3 days since Daisy's artistic revelations and I have yet to tell a single soul other than Rose. I have no idea what to do for the best. Didyme is obviously set on keeping her little secret and I don't want to get caught in the crossfire if I reveal it. I don't want to lose my job, but more importantly, I don't want to jeopardize Daisy's future. I have no doubts that Didyme would carry out her threat if her secret were to be exposed. I need to handle this situation with tact and caution, neither of which I have in abundance.

"Yeah but maybe Edward could use this to get one over on Didyme. An eye for an eye and all that. Didyme obviously has something on him and now he has something on her. They're even."

I ponder for a moment. Rose's logic makes sense in theory, but in reality I'm not so sure.

"Hmm, I'm not really sure it works like that. I wonder what she has on him…"

"It's not really any of your business. Don't go getting yourself involved in something that will only end in trouble. Edward clearly has a very suspicious past and a boatload of emotional baggage. Whatever Didyme has on him, it's bad. We know that much because if it wasn't he wouldn't be so insistent on keeping it a secret."

"Yeah, you're right. I need to stay out of it." Me and Rose have been talking around in circles for the past hour and have yet to broach the still sensitive issue of her and Alice's falling out. I've just been too preoccupied lately to try and help them sort it out, call me a bad friend, but it's true. I've had bigger fish to fry than to worry about their argument. We've all been friends forever and I'm certain they'll be able to figure it all out given time.

_Back to Edward…_

"It's definitely something to do with his wife. I know that much," I ponder.

"Let it go, Bella." She sighs in exasperation.

"I can't Rose. Shelley said that she didn't die in childbirth which meant there had to have been something wrong with her. Hey, maybe that is why Edward married her, because she was ill and he wanted to make her happy. What do you think?"

"It's a possibility. From what you've told me, she was very much in love with him even if he didn't feel the same about her. They were in a relationship for a long time and grew up together; it's only natural that he would have developed a deep affection for her even if he wasn't in love with her _per se._"

"Maybe he was a bit of ladies man whilst he was away and that is what Didyme knows? Maybe she threatened to tell everyone that he cheated on Kate?"

"I know this is a bit of a generalization but I think the majority of men enjoy the company of a few females while they're in college. Most people regard it is a time to be a bit wild and uninhibited, to get it all over and done with before you settle down so to speak. I hardly think it would be devastating for him if people found out that he slept around a bit, especially if his and Kate's relationship was non-existent after he left. He is a man after all. We all know what they're like!"

"True, true…" I mutter my mind puzzling over alternative scenarios.

"Also, didn't you say that his parents weren't happy about his marriage and that it has been a real cause of contention in their relationship? Surely if what you're saying is true, it would have been easier for him to just tell his parents the truth than to go through with a sham wedding."

_Damn Rose and her logic. Hmm… _

"Ah ha! It would have been easier to tell his parents but what about everyone else? When he came back to Seattle it was to start his residence at one of the city's finest hospitals; how bad would it have looked if people had found out he left his terminally ill childhood sweetheart for another woman?"

Rose almost chokes on her coffee as she listens to me rattle off my latest theory.

"What other women? Bella, I think you're letting your imagination run away with you a bit. Face it, we know very little about Edward's past or his wife's past. We have no real evidence to support any of your crazy theories. What makes you so sure that Edward is not just a gigantic arsehole? Maybe he and Didyme are best buddies, as thick as thieves, and he values her opinion on how to raise Daisy? Just because you don't agree with the way things have been happening, Bella, doesn't mean that they're wrong. I mean you live in Edward's house, you've seen his parent's house, and read the gossip columns, these people are ludicrously wealthy. Theatre trips, tons of extra classes and birthday balls could just be the way that these people do things."

I let her words sink in but they simply don't settle right. I know there is more going on here than meets the eye and my talk with Shelley confirmed that.

"Edward definitely doesn't like Didyme."

"Ok." Rose sighs in annoyance, clearly trying to end this discussion, while continuing to flick through her glossy magazine. I'm pretty sure she's regretting agreeing to meet me for coffee, but I can't help but talk about Edward and Daisy. They're an integral part of my life now.

_Rose is clearly bored. I need to be a good friend and talk about something else. _

She beats me to it.

"You're biting your nails."

I quickly pull my hand from my mouth and look down at my tattered nails. I hadn't even realized that I'd been doing it. It's a habit I kicked to the curb years ago. It shows how much I'm letting Edward get to me.

_Stop obsessing over this. _

"One last thing…" _And then I'm definitely done talking (and hopefully thinking) about it. _

Rose huffs and rolls her eyes but I continue none the less, "Shelley says that Edward never drinks alcohol anymore. He never allows himself to relax in that way so what's changed? Shelley mentioned that things are changing several times; it's actually why she told me about Kate. She said 'you don't see what I see'. What does that mean?"

"For the last time Bella, I don't fucking know!" Her raised tone draws attention to our table and I bow my head trying to hide my embarrassment. Rose quickly takes note of the prying eyes and leans forward across the table, closing the space between us.

"Look, all I can suggest is that if you're obsessing over Edward this much then maybe, just maybe, he is sat at the hospital obsessing about you too. Perhaps that is what is changing; Edward is finally beginning to live his life again. I know you're attracted to him so don't even try to deny it."

_What!_

I swear that if Rose bought herself some gold bangles, tarot cards and a glass ball she could set up shop as a fortune teller. She'd make herself a stack of money. She's always dead on the mark.

"I'm scared, Rose. I've never felt like this before and never has a man had such an effect on me. He literally takes my breath away every time I see him. I get all nervous and sweaty. Every time I think about seeing him my stomach starts to churn and my skin prickles. Is it normal to feel like this? It's not normal is it?" I drop my head into my hands resting on top of the table.

"Bella, honey, of course it's normal. Everything you're feeling is perfectly fine. You've got your first crush!" I lift my head at the sound of her giggling.

_How can she possibly think this is funny? First crush?_

"Don't laugh at me. It's not funny!"

"I'm not laughing at you. I was just thinking about my first crush. I tried everything to get his attention, nothing worked mind you, but I gave it my best shot."

I smile as images of a young Rose determined to get her man enter my mind. She has always been such a man-eater. She knows exactly what she wants and isn't afraid to go after it. I envy her for that.

"I can hardly imagine any man not being interested in you."

"Well, I was only 14 years old and he the 21 year old, college-boy living next door!"

"Rose! Are you serious!" I laugh.

"What? He was gorgeous!" She exclaims, tossing her golden hair over her shoulder.

I should have known; she's always been the same. We both laugh until our sides hurt and it feels good to be so carefree.

"So, what should I do?" I ask.

"Honestly, I don't think you should do anything. This will all blow over eventually, you'll move on, he'll continue being a dick, and it will work out best for everyone."

"I thought you said I needed to take more risks! You don't think I should talk to him about this? I mean what if he feels the same? Also, he has been much nicer recently. He came to the zoo with Daisy and I and he's spending much more time with her. He even put her to bed and read her a story after we got back from the zoo."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I don't think there's really any doubt about him feeling the same, is there?"

I smile as I think about our encounter the other night; you could have cut the tension between us with a knife.

_Is it possible that he's attracted to me too?_

"Trust me though, Bells, it's not a good idea. If you just wanted a bit of naughty, naughty time with him, then that's fine, he's hot, but I can tell from the look on your face that you're not interested in that. There's never going to be a _happily ever after_ with this man. He's your boss, he's older than you, and he has a dark past; not a good combination. It would never work. Plus, you have to think about Daisy. If he's finally building a relationship and spending time with her do you really want to jeopardize that? "

I know she's right and I would never want to do anything that could hurt Daisy, but it doesn't stop me from being slightly rattled by her mention of Edward's age. I'm 23 and he must only be 33 or 34; in the grand scheme of things he's not that much older than me.

_I have to say something. This is the perfect opportunity. _

"Rose, you seem to be a real stickler for age? He's really not that much older than me."

"No, I guess the age difference isn't that wide. It's acceptable…I guess." She hesitates before answering and quickly resumes looking at her magazine. I know that she knows where I'm heading with this. Her silence prompts me to continue.

"Do you think that you were perhaps a bit harsh with Alice over her dating Jasper?"

She sighs heavily before shutting her magazine and sliding it on to the table top.

"Bella, I understand that this is a difficult situation for you being caught in the middle of me and Alice, but what you have to understand is that I'm not just going to bury my head in the sand over this. Jasper and Alice are a completely different matter to Edward and you. Firstly, Jasper is a good few years older than Edward. He has lived so much more of life than Alice has, had experiences and opportunities that she has yet to dream of. I don't want him to hold her back. She is only 21 years old and has so much left to achieve and all her dreams to fulfil before she settles into her role as a wife."

"Rose, I don't think you're being fair. They've only recently started dating and as far as I know there hasn't been any mention of marriage or even moving in together. Isn't it a little judgmental to think that he would hold her back or that she would sacrifice her hopes and dreams to be with him? We don't know him."

"Bella, by the time men reach his age all they want is to settle down, build a home and start sowing their seeds. He's not going to want to support a young girl through the rest of her education and then wait around whilst she goes out and builds herself a career. He's going to have certain expectations of her."

"That's not necessarily true. We should at least give him a chance and you should talk to Alice about your worries. We've been friends for years and I don't think you should let this break us up, because quite honestly Rose, if you make Alice choose between you and Jasper, I don't think she'll choose you. You don't have to like Jasper or agree with Alice's decision to date him but you do have to try. You have to try because she is your best friend and that's what friends do."

"Bella, please…"

I plead to her with my eyes, begging her not to be so stubborn.

"…give me some time to process this. I love Alice and I don't want to lose her. You two girls are my family. I haven't got anyone else. I am sorry that I was so abrupt with her when she told us though. I guess I didn't really give her chance to explain."

"You should tell her that, sweetie. She's just as cut up about all of this as you."

"Yeah, I will." She answers in the affirmative with relative ease so I decide to take advantage of her good humor.

"So you'll give Jasper a chance?"

"Don't push it, Bella…" She clucks.

"I'm not. I was just thinking that maybe we could all go out for drinks one night soon. It would give us a chance to get to know him."

She takes a moment to mull my idea over before answering, "I suppose it would give me a better chance to size him up, figure him out, get inside his mind and see what makes him tick."

_Wow, I know Rose took a semester of classes in psychology while at college but I had no idea she took so much from them on board. She's kind of scary!_

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah, I'll speak to Alice and try to sort this whole mess out. When would be good for you to go out for drinks? When is your next night off? You're definitely going to come right? You can be my wing women while I interrogate him."

_Interrogate! I must remember to tell Alice to give Jasper the heads up about this. _

"Absolutely, I'll be there. I may be off this Saturday but I'm not certain. I think Esme is taking Daisy for the night, but I'll give her a call when I get home and let you know for sure."

She nods her head in acknowledgement and makes a move to leave.

"Right, I must get back to work now. I have so much to do before my presentation tomorrow. I trust you won't do anything stupid if I leave you alone right?"

"Of course not!" I exclaim.

She flashes me her signature smirk while pulling her jacket on.

"Bella, I mean it. Handle this Didyme problem carefully. Don't over think things and just focus on Daisy and yourself. Most importantly, stay out of Edward Cullen's pants. Got it?"

"Yep, got it, loud and clear." I giggle.

_Stay out of Edward Cullen's pants. Why does that suddenly seem much harder than it sounds?_

"Daisy, are you ready for ballet sweetie? We have to leave in 5 minutes." I shout up the stairs.

"Nah huh, no ballet tonight Bella."

I look up to see her bounding down the stairs dressing in her old jeans and a paint splattered t-shirt.

"Daisy, how many times have I got to tell you? Your dad wants you to learn ballet and that's final; now go and get changed please. If we hurry we won't be too late."

"Daddy said I don't have to go anymore if I don't want to."

"Well, he hasn't mentioned anything like that to me so go get changed."

"What! He did say I don't have to go if I don't want to. He told me like three days ago. This is so unfair." Her argument is accompanied by the standard stomping of her feet and rolling of her eyes.

"Daisy, it's naughty…"

"Good afternoon ladies." Edward says while waltzing through the door.

_It's only 4:15pm on a weekday! _

He catches Daisy and I off guard and we both turn our heads to stare at him.

"Daddy, you're home!" She leaps from the bottom step and rushes over to him but stops just short of wrapping herself around his legs. Their relationship is getting better by the day but there is still a long way to go before they're completely comfortable with each other.

"I thought I would finish early today seeing as I have been so tied up the last couple of days. Things have just been crazy at the hospital."

"Did you save lots of lives?"

"I sure did. Who knew there are so many sick people in Seattle, huh?"

"Yep, who knew?" Daisy face is radiantly lit up with her smile as Edward beams down at her. I'm so pleased he has taken my words from the past on board and is finally making more an effort with her. They're both happier for it.

"Also, your grandmother came to visit me a few days ago, I forgot to mention it before."

Daisy's face pales as soon as the words leave his lips and she frantically searches me out with her eyes. I push off from against the wall ready to jump in but Edward obviously senses her discomfort pretty quickly.

"She said you had a nice time at the theatre. Bella, why do you have your coat on?"

His look is intense letting me know that his question is just a cover and that we'll be talking about Didyme soon enough. I appreciate him changing the subject to protect Daisy though; he could have easily pushed for the truth now which would have devastated her. Since my chat with her after I saw her painting, I think she has barely even thought about it at all. She's content in the knowledge that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, but apparently she's not so sure about her Dad.

_We definitely need to work on that. _

"My coat is on because Daisy and I are just about to leave for ballet practice. Isn't that right Daisy?" I frown down at her as I speak, one hand on my hip. She looks up at her dad.

"Crap!" I look up to see Edward tugging at his hair with the strangest look on his face.

"Daddy, that's a bad word, Nana Esme told me so. Uncle Emmie said it once and he got into trouble and wasn't allowed any of Nana's cookies."

"I'm sorry, Daisy. You're right it is a bad word and I shouldn't have said it. What I meant to say is, Bella I apologize, it completely slipped my mind to tell you but Daisy isn't going to do ballet anymore."

_Huh? Edward apologized to Daisy? Edward apologized to me? Daisy doesn't have to do ballet anymore?_

"Oh… right." I'm literally stunned into silence.

"I should have let you know sooner, maybe talked to you about it first, but after what you said before I assumed you would be happy about this."

I scratch my head in confusion.

_God, I must look like some sort of clueless primate escaped from the zoo. _

"Yes, yes, I am happy. This is just so unexpected. I thought you were set on Daisy doing all her extra-activities." I finally manage to force out.

"Well, after a little thought, I've decided that it's too much especially now that it's summer. I want you guys to have time to kick back and relax a little bit without having to stick to such a strict schedule, which is why I've also decided that you can drop your extra math and English lessons. Well, on the condition that Bella works with you over the summer with reading and what not. We can reassess the whole situation once your back to school again in the fall."

"Yes! You're the best Daddy in the whole, wide world!" This time she can't contain her excitement and wraps her arms tightly around his waist. Edwards's eyes are shiny and alive from excitement. From the look on his face, you would think he had just been handed an Oscar or the Noble prize.

"I still want you to take piano, tennis and French lesson though, because they don't teach you that stuff in school."

"That's fine daddy. I love those things anyway. Can I go and do painting now?"

"Sure you can if it's ok with you, Bella?"

They both look at me expectantly. I'm sure Edward can see the bewilderment written all over my face.

"Ok. Can you try not to make too much of a mess please?"

"Silly Bella, I never make a mess!"

With that she darts of out into the conservatory as free and light as a bird.

I, on the other hand, am trapped in place by the weight of Edward's stare. The invisible bonds that exist between us always feel so much stronger when we're alone together.

"Bella, I hope it's alright with you that I made these changes to Daisy's schedule."

"It's fine, of course it's fine. I'm just surprised is all."

_In all honesty 'surprised' doesn't even begin to cover what I feel: shocked, in awe, confused, happy, a little bit turned on…_

I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"So, I'll be in my office if you need anything. I have a few calls to make but I think we need to talk about what was bothering Daisy the other night. I trust you two have talked about it?"

"She may have mentioned something." I mutter, hoping that he doesn't try to talk about this now before I've had time to think properly.

"We'll talk later. Will dinner be at 5:30pm as usual?"

_He's going to be eating dinner with us?_

"Um, yes." It comes out sounding more like a question and the smirk Edward flashes me confirms that he knows exactly what he's doing to me.

_Why is this man always so hot and cold? He's giving me whiplash!_

"Ok then. I'll see you later." He turns on his heel and walks off into his office. My gaze tracks his every move until he shuts his door behind him blocking me out. I'm still frozen in place.

_What is this twilight zone that I'm in? What's happen to Edward and , most importantly, who is that man in his study?_

* * *

**I just want to apologise for the delay with this chapter. I hate letting everyone down by not sticking to my schedule and updating weekly, but real life just hasn't left much time for writing recently. I promise to try and do better from now on!**

**So next update…Tuesday. **

**As always, I'd love to know what you think.**

**Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates it! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Thanks to my beta Alley83 for all her help and encouragement. A few people have asked about how many chapters my story is roughly going to be and to honest I'm not really sure. I was initially planning for it to be around 25 but my plan keeps changing as I write so it may end up being a bit shorter/longer. My characters all seem to have minds of their own!**

**So here is the next chapter as promised...I'm really nervous about it. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Bella**_

"_Things are changing…you don't see what I see." _

Shelley's words are ringing in my ears as I look up to see Edward chatting with Daisy, both animated and happy. Despite her earlier reluctance, Shelley has also joined us for dinner at Edward's insistence, and is currently laughing along as Daisy recants her tales from our trip to the zoo.

The unusualness of the situation has made me somewhat uneasy and I nervously attempt to catch Shelley's eye to try and decipher what she's thinking. Edward's prompt arrival in the kitchen at 5.30 pm to take his place at the head of the table caught her off guard as much as it did me.

"Mmm, this pasta is delicious Shelley. Did you make it from scratch?"

"No, I didn't have time for that and the fresh stuff from the store is just as good. I did make the sauce from scratch though; it's a new recipe. I'm glad you like it Edward."

"Mmm, it's delicious." Daisy muffles.

"Don't speak with your mouth full please Daisy."

"Sorry Daddy." She says after swallowing down another mouth full of pasta, sauce dripping from her chin. Edward gently leans over and wipes off the offending sauce before it has a chance to dribble onto her shirt. He does it without thought and with such ease that I can't help wondering why he's struggled to build a relationship with her before now. He's a natural.

"Are you enjoying the pasta, Bella?" Edward asks, obviously noticing my quietness and reluctance to participate. Quite honestly, I'm content to just sit and watch them interact. It's a joy to see them both bonding so well and learning new things about each other. Edward's stare penetrates through me as he waits for me to answer and I shift uncomfortably. He's always seems so intense to me.

"Yes, it's lovely. Thank you Shelley. You're a marvelous cook."

"Do you cook, Bella?" Edward inquires.

"I used to cook a lot while I lived at home with Charlie. He didn't have a clue when it came to the kitchen and if he had his way we would have just eaten at the local diner every night."

"Who's Charlie?" Daisy asks.

"He's my dad."

"Why do you call him Charlie and not Daddy. Should I call you Edward instead of Daddy?"

"No…" Edward and I shout at the same time. He looks at me and makes a motion with his hand for me to continue first.

"Me and my dad have a bit of a strange relationship. I love him and we're close and everything, but I guess I'm just used to calling him Charlie when I talk about him. I call him dad when I'm with him though. I think secretly he likes me calling him Dad." I tentatively answer.

"Just as I like you calling me Dad, Daisy. Don't stop ok?" Edward looks so sincere as he gazes down at her in his rare moment of pure honesty.

"Ok. You'll always be my daddy."

To her, this short offhand comment holds little significance but I can see that to Edward it means everything. I look to Shelley and see that she too is entranced by the scene playing out in front of us. I've barely seen Edward since his drunken ramblings the other night, what with him being 'swamped' at the hospital ever since, although it's clear that in his absence a transformation has occurred. I've never seen him so determined and unwavering in his attempts to bond with his daughter.

"So have you two got any plans for this weekend?"

"I don't know, Daddy. Do we Bella? Can we go somewhere fun again like the zoo?"

"Well, maybe we can on Sunday but I'll have to check with your Nana Esme. It's my night off on Saturday so you're going to stay with her and your Grampa Carlisle. I'll have to check whether or not they have plans to do something with you on Sunday."

"Do I have to go? I would rather stay here and do something with you and Daddy." She gives me her best pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Do you have plans for Saturday night, Bella?" I look to Edward surprised by his question.

"I'm planning a night in actually. I want to do some art work and catch up on the reading that I have. I know it's only the start of the summer but I want to be thoroughly prepared for when I start back at school in September, plus I love art so I enjoy doing it. Anyway, I know that your Nana and Grampa have been looking forward to seeing you. Plus, now that school's finished we have plenty of time to visit places and do stuff together."

"I guess."

I can tell she's disappointed but I think it's good for her to spend time with her grandparents. I want her to have a strong network of family and people to turn to and rely upon, and I wasn't lying when I said Esme and Carlisle were looking forward to having her. She is their only grandchild and they see any time spent with her as a treasured gift.

Edward says no more on the matter and conversation quickly flows on to other topics and continues throughout dinner. Shockingly, it even carries on as we all pitch in to clean the kitchen. Edward clears the table while Shelley and I load up the dishwasher, and Daisy puts her pyjamas on.

"Bella and I can finish up here Shelley if you want to head off."

"Um, that would be great actually. I should get these leftovers to my husband; hopefully, he won't have caused to much destruction in his quest to find food. He's so used to me having his dinner ready for him when he gets in from work that he barely even knows where the kitchen is, let alone the fridge," Shelley jokes. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course we don't mind and thank you for making dinner. It was wonderful and I'm sorry for keeping you late today." I apologize.

"Don't be sorry, I've had a really good evening. I'll see you both tomorrow." She pulls off her apron and gives my hand a light squeeze as she walks from the room.

Edward and I are left to work in companionable silence and I enjoy being in his presence. It feels nice to not be at odds with each other. However, as soon as I stack the last plate in the cupboard I feel the familiar tingling sensation causing my body to tense up. I swiftly turn to see him casually propped up against the counter and his eyes snap up to meet mine. Unfortunately for him, he's not quick enough to cover up the fact that he has been staring at my arse. I swear a small blush covers his cheeks, although under the dimmed lights I can't be sure. He gruffly clears his throat before speaking, as I struggle to concentrate.

"Bella." I hear him say my name but I'm too much of a coward to look at him. I already know what he wants to talk about, we're alone and it's the perfect opportunity.

"Bella, can you look at me please?"

He doesn't sound angry or stern at my reluctance so I chance a peek at his face. His eyes are filled with worry.

"I want to talk about what happened between Daisy and Didyme at the start of the week. Why was Daisy so upset?"

"Edward, it's not really my place to say. Daisy told me in confidence and I don't want to cause any problems…"

"Daisy is my daughter and I have a right to know what's going on. I know I haven't been there in the past for her, but you have to see that I'm trying. I'm trying really, damn hard, to mend my relationship with her. I want to be a father to her and I guess I never really realized how much I was messing everything up before. You showed me that. You're the only person who has ever called me out on my shitty behavior and I'm trying to be a better person now. I want to be a part of her life and I want to be someone worthy of her love. Bella, I'm not going to ask you again, what happened?"

Everything that he said is true. The night of Daisy's party I tore into him about all the things he was doing wrong and slowly but surely he has changed. He's making an effort. Daisy's so much happier now.

_But can I trust him? What has Didyme told him? Will he pick her over me?_

That is what this whole situation is essentially about, whether or not Edward will choose Didyme over me. If he chooses Didyme, I have no doubt that she will have me fired and Daisy sent off to boarding school in the blink of an eye. Her threats to Daisy are real, but does she still have the power and influence over Edward to carry them out?

_Has Edward really changed that much? _

I get the overwhelming feeling that it's now or it's never.

"Daisy saw something that she wasn't meant to while they were at the theatre."

"What did she see?" His tone is calm and eerie.

"Didyme told her to stay in her seat while she went to deal with something or to get a drink, I don't really know where she told Daisy she was going, but she left her in her seat and told her to stay there. Daisy needed the toilet and she held on for as long as she could but in the end she couldn't wait for Didyme any longer. On her way to the toilet she saw Didyme with a man, they were kissing and I think it was pretty heated, but the man she was with wasn't her husband. It wasn't Marcus. She's having an affair and Daisy saw her. She told Daisy that if she told anyone, if she told you or I, then she would have her sent away to school and she wouldn't be able to see me again." I rush to get it all out and am out of breath by the time I conclude.

Throughout my speech Edward's face has remained still and stoic. Although on the mention of Daisy being sent away, I see a flash of fury in his eyes which he quickly masks. He's controlling himself and containing his reaction trying to seem unaffected, but I can tell by the way he is clenching and unclenching his fists that he's angry.

I stand in silence waiting for him to speak, to say something and let me know what he's thinking. I have so many questions.

_Is he angry with me for not telling him sooner? Is he angry with Didyme for having an affair or is he angry with her for threatening Daisy? Or both? Or neither? Is he going to tell Didyme that he knows? He would never let Daisy be sent away; would he? _

"Thank you for telling me, Bella. I'm guessing that you spoke to Daisy the day after the theatre trip and she has seemed much happier since, so I'm assuming that you have allayed any concerns she had?"

"Well, yes. We spoke about it but…"

"As long as she is no longer worried then that is all that matters. I'll deal with the rest. Thank you for talking with her and for telling me the truth. I'll be in my office if you need anything." His tone is businesslike and formal.

I'm left standing in the middle of the kitchen in a state of shock.

_What just happened? What does 'I'll deal with the rest' mean? _

I don't know how I expected Edward to react, to be honest up until the moment I opened my mouth I hadn't even been sure what I was going to tell him, but I'm glad that I have. Now it's all out in the open; he deserves the truth. I'm desperate for some answers but find it unlikely that I'll be getting any anytime soon. I have to give him space and time to take care of this. He said that he would and I have to trust him and have faith that he will. I trust him.

_The fact that he didn't shout at me means he's on my side right? He believes me? Didyme's going down?_

Residual doubt niggles in my brain but I push it aside. I really need to start being more optimistic and positive.

"Bella, can we watch a movie before bed?" Daisy's question breaks me out of my thoughts and I turn to see her dressed head to toe in pink.

"Yeah sure we can, sweetie. I like your new pyjamas. Your nana Esme has got a pretty good eye for fashion. I think pink is going to be really in this season." I give her a playful wink as she grins link a Cheshire cat.

"I look just link a real princess, don't I?"

"Yep, you sure do. Speaking of princess', how about we watch a classic Disney film, Cinderella?"

"Ooh yes! Cinderella is one of my favorites. I'll go get it ready!"

"Ok. I'll bring us up some drinks."

By the time I make it upstairs Daisy has already nestled herself in bed with the TV on and the DVD in playing.

"Come on, Bella, jump in next to me." She says while pulling back the covers. "Let's snuggle! The movie is about to start."

_I love this little girl. _

I wake up and I'm hot, really hot.

I open my eyes and push a mass of golden curls from my face. Daisy and I must have fallen asleep watching the movie and she has curled herself around me radiating heat like a little hot water bottle.

I gently roll her away from me and groan as I sit up and stretch out my arms and legs. I have no idea what time it is but, judging from the light of the full moon peaking through a gap in the curtains, I know it's late.

I turn the TV off and tuck Daisy in before padding down the hallway to my own room.

_2:15 am._

In my tired haze I move on autopilot simply pulling off my clothes and crawling into bed in my bra and panties. I quickly fall into a peaceful trance somewhere in between consciousness and sleep. The weight of my limbs lifts as I enter into a deep state of relaxation.

_Bang, bang, bang. _

I'm startled awake by the sound of someone banging on my door and bolt out of bed forgetting my state of undress in my haste. In reality, I know it can only be Edward and it crosses my mind that something must be wrong with Daisy.

_But, I only left her 5 minutes ago! What could have happened?_

"Edward, what is it? Is Daisy ok?" I frantically ask.

"Um…yeah… Daisy's fine. I heard you moving around and you're awake…I just wanted to…Bella…" My panic is quickly replaced with embarrassment as I notice that his eyes are firmly fixed on my breasts.

"Eeek!" I squeak as I retreat from the door into my en-suite to get my robe. I'm mortified that he's seen me in just my mismatched, old underwear. I really need to invest in some new lingerie.

After a few deep and calming breathes I make my way back into my room, immediately looking to the open door expecting Edward to be waiting for me.

He's not and I feel a sharp pang of disappointment as I pad over to gently close my door.

_Where has he gone? What did he want? Should I go and find him?_

"It's a beautiful night." His husky tone filled the room.

"Oh my god!" I grab my chest as my heart beats wildly and I spin around. He has opened the curtains and is standing by my window looking out into the garden. "You scared me."

He slowly turns around and takes a moment to study my face which does absolutely nothing to calm my beating heart. I don't think he has ever looked more beautiful.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry. I scared you. God, I keep messing up. No matter how hard I try, I keep getting it wrong." He sounds so sad and lost.

"Edward, no, you're not getting anything wrong. It's the middle of the night and I just so happen to be particularly unobservant at this hour." I joke trying to ease the tension, "I didn't expect you to be there, you surprised me but I'm not scared anymore. You're not getting anything wrong. In fact I kind of think you're getting everything right. You're working less hours and spending time with Daisy, and she is so much happier now. You're definitely on the right path to repairing any damage caused to your relationship in the past. You need to have more confidence in yourself, you're doing really well. I'm proud of you."

He responds immediately to my words. His stare is fierce as he advances towards me in an almost predatory way and, despite my awkwardness at this whole situation, a spark of excitement ignites in the pit off my stomach.

"You're proud of me?"

I take a few steps backwards trying to put some distance between us but he mirrors every step I take with one of his own; before I know it he has me pressed up against the wall. His warm breath fans across my face and as he links his fingers with mine pulling my arm above my head, holding me in place.

"I'm proud of you." I say again.

I can vaguely detect the smell of whiskey on his breath as he leans forward and buries his nose in my hair. My nose fills with his musky, clean, manly smell and I close my eyes trying to combat my sudden giddiness.

"I can't fight anymore. I'm so sick of fighting everything. I'm sick of fighting this."

Goosebumps erupt over my body as his breathe tickles my ear. I have no idea what to say. My brain is completely incapable of processing my thoughts quick enough to come up with a coherent response. My heart is in conflict with my head. I know there are a whole host of reasons why this is a bad idea but right now I can't remember a single one.

_What was it Rose said? _

"Tell me you feel it to, Bella." He implores.

I respond on impulse because no matter how wrong I know this is, I don't want it to stop, "I feel it too Edward."

These little words are all it takes to spur him into action and his lips slam onto mine, knocking my head against the wall in his haste. I barely register the pain as he pushes his body closer to mine pinning me flush against the wall.

This kiss, our _first _kiss, isn't slow or gentle or filled with love. It's hard and rough, driven purely by uncontrollable lust and desire. His lips are soft but demanding against mine as his tongue slides along my bottom lip seeking permission to enter. I open my mouth granting him access and our tongues quickly mesh together. He tastes so much better than I ever could have imagined and I tangle my free hand into his hair trying to pull him closer.

I let out a wanton moan as his lips travel from my mouth to my neck sucking, nibbling and kissing. He slowly releases my arm that he's still holding above our heads and drags his hand down the side of my body at a leisurely pace. His other hand wraps securely around my thigh as he pulls my leg up over his waist aligning our hips. I can feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against me and it all feels so good.

"I want you Bella. Your body feels so good pressed up against mine. We fit together."

I gasp at his words, so sweet and unexpected. I grab handfuls of his hair pulling his mouth back up to mine needing to be closer to him. His hand moves from my waist to palm my breast through my nightgown and my nipples instantly harden under his touch. I can't remember ever reacting so strongly to a man's touch. My whole body feels alive and pulsing as I continue to grind against his long, hard length separated from me by only a few thin layers of cloth.

Edward seems to be enjoying himself just as much as me as he slides down the thin material of my robe and releases my breasts from my bra.

"I've wanted you since the first moment that I saw you. You were all hot and bothered waiting for me in your apartment. You were already so fired up and feisty about Tanya, it was so unbelievably sexy."

_Tanya…Daisy…nanny…_

As his words sink in, instead of fuelling my lust as Edward intended, they act as a stark reminder of why I'm here living in his house and effectively stop my lust in its tracks. I'm his daughters nanny, I'm Daisy's nanny and I can't do this. I can't jeopradize her future and my relationship with her on a whim. Her needs come before mine.

"Edward. Edward, we have to stop. This isn't right. I can't do this." I say gently while pushing against his chest.

"What? Bella, what are you talking about?"

"I can't do this Edward. I'm Daisy's nanny and I love her. I don't want to risk losing her or hurting her when this thing between us all blows up in my face. You're my boss, surely you must be able to see how inappropriate this is." My words seem to trigger something in his head as he pulls his hands away from me and walks to the centre of the room tugging on his hair.

"Of course I know how inappropriate this is, Bella. I know I'm your boss and I know the risks I'm taking by being here, but I meant what I said, I can't fight this anymore."

"You have to Edward! You have to fight this because we can never be. I won't be your live in whore! I'm here for Daisy."

"Live in whore? Live in whore! That's what you think this is? That's why you think I'm here?" He roars.

"Edward, please be quite. You're going to wake Daisy up. Look maybe I have misinterpreted this whole situation; I just don't want to do anything that could have a negative effect on Daisy." I try to reason.

"What and you think I do? You think that I haven't thought about her and how this would affect her? I'm her father, Bella. I don't want anything to hurt her either. You keep telling me to make more of an effort with her and to be a father but you don't really think I can do it."

"Edward, that's ridiculous, I know that you can do it. I just don't want this." It breaks my heart to say it but I know it's for the best.

"You said that you felt it too, Bella, this chemistry between us and I'm not giving up. Like I said, I can't fight this anymore and now that you have accepted how you feel it's only a matter of time before you get sick of fighting it too. This doesn't have to have a negative effect on Daisy, in fact it could end up being a very positive thing for her."

My heart flutters at his words but I'm sure he can't mean them the way I think.

"Maybe Edward, but maybe not. Right now, it's not a chance I'm willing to take. It's all too risky, too unpredictable. You're too unpredictable and it scares me. I never know where I stand with you."

He halts his pacing and looks at me for a few minutes after I finish speaking and I nervously pull my robe tighter around my body. I hear him take a deep breath before he turns and walks from my room without another word.

I don't feel the relief that I thought I would after getting out of such a heated situation.

I feel sad.

_Why does something that feels so right have to be so wrong?_

As I climb into bed, all I can think about is how his lips felt pressed to mine and how soft his skin was. Everything happened and was over so fast that I barely had time to savor every detail and store it away in my brain, and I find myself wishing that we'd had more time together.

_I want more time._

* * *

**So Edward knows about Didyme now, but what's he going to do about it? And things got a bit heated between Edward and Bella! **

**I've been really nervous about posting this chapter and would love to know what you guys think. I know it's only a bit lemony but it's the first time I have ever written anything like this so any feedback would be much appreciated.**

**Also, a thread has been started over on Twilighted for this story. I'm thinking that I may post short teasers on there in between updates/**

**Next update...sometime next week (hopefully Tuesday again.)**

**Have a great week!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry about the epic delay with this chapter. Real life hasn't left much time for writing recently, but I promise you guys that I'm not giving up with this story. It will definitely be finished, it's just going to take a little longer than I originally expected. I'm not going to give a date for when I next update, because chances are I won't stick to it and I don't want to let you guys down. It will either be towards the end of next week, or the beginning of the week after that, so not too long!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Bella**_

"It's time to wake up sleepy head!"

"Ughh…" I groan, trying to bury my head under the covers.

"Bella, Bella, open your eyes…" Her voice is so loud, and musical, and close, that I grimace and try to move away to protect my ears and my sanity.

I know that attempting to ignore her is an absolutely fruitless task. I don't stand a chance of getting a lie in now. When Daisy makes her mind up about something, there's no changing it, and clearly she's decided it's time for me to get up. I slowly pries open my eyes, which have been tightly squeezed shut since she first flounced in and switched the lights on. The bright light is almost painful as it floods my senses and I quickly bring my hands to my eyes to shield them.

I have had little to no sleep, my dreams being plagued by images of sparkling green eyes, and supple skin, and soft, gentle lips….

_Focus Bella. _

However, focusing is nearly impossible when the first thing I see as my eyes open are the same piercing green eyes that have been mercilessly taunting me throughout the night. Daisy's face is so close that I can feel her warm breath against my cheeks.

"I see the sun! It's daytime!"

I groan and roll away from her, frustrated with myself for my previous instructions to her.

"_Daisy, when you wake up and the sun is shining it mean's its daytime. If the moon is still hung in the sky, it's means it's not morning yet so you have to go back to sleep."_

It had been our way of distinguishing time when I had first moved in. In her excitement to spend time with me, she used to be constantly waking me before dawn. Obviously, she is still a bit shaky on telling the time now as I catch a glimpse of my clock.

_7:01. Damn, it's early._

"Daisy, baby, just seeing the sun doesn't really work anymore. It's going into the summer now which means that it gets lighter much earlier in the mornings."

Her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion as she thinks about what I've said, before a brilliant white smile widens across her face.

"Don't try to pretend that it's not daytime, Bella, just because you don't want to get out of bed! You're so funny! I'm not falling for that one. I have so many plans for today; it's going to be so much fun!"

Goosebumps erupt over every exposed area of flesh as she rips my warm duvet away forcing me to get out of bed. I resolve that the first thing on our agenda for today is going to be working on telling the time.

"Okay, okay, give me a few minutes to get myself together then. I think I may need to shower."

"Aaah, that's going to take forever!" she whines.

"Daisy, sweetheart, we have all day to do things together. Besides, nowhere is going to be open yet. It's too early."

"It is?"

"Yep. I'm pretty sure that most of Seattle is still in bed."

"Oh, well that sucks. Ok, you can have your shower I guess. Can I watch some cartoons?"

"Sure you can. Just don't have the TV on too loudly, I'm not sure what you father's plans for the day are and we don't want to wake him if he has decided to have a day off or something."

I feel my cheeks redden as flashes of my intimate embrace with Edward pop into my mind, and I quickly turn away from Daisy in an attempt to hide my embarrassment. Kids can be perceptive little monsters when they want to be.

A hot shower is exactly what I need, and while it doesn't quite wash away my sins, it gives me the perfect opportunity to wave goodbye to my persistent arousal. I finally let thoughts of him consume me as my hand drifts down my body. It's been so long since I've been this aroused and I find myself arching into my own touch, desperate for more. I think back to every intense encounter I've had with him; the way he makes my body come alive. Everything about him turns me on and his appeal has only but multiplied tenfold since I acknowledged my growing feeling for him.

_Apparently, there's a very fine line between love and hate. _

Our kiss last night was only brief but it is without a doubt the most passionate experience of my entire life. His physique is close to perfect and a wave of pleasure washes over me as I remember the feeling of his hard chest and toned stomach flush with mine, his solid arms wrapped around me, supporting me, and his hands caressing my body.

My memories of him are so clear and my fantasies so vivid that it's mere minutes before I'm pushing myself over the edge, calling out his name as I come.

I lean against the tiles, turning the water temperature to cold in an attempt to try and calm my racing heart. I'm struggling to fight my way through the lust induced haze that has descended around me. I can't remember the last time I came so hard.

As soon as I gain some semblance of control over my limbs, I rush the rest of my shower, conscience of the amount of time I have left Daisy unattended. Guilt begins to seep in the minute I check my appearance in the mirror and see the tell-tale flush on my cheeks; I'm sporting the post-orgasmic glow and a persistent smile.

_Edward is my boss and it's not right for me to be thinking about him this way. Is it?_

_It's a good job that no-one is around to witness this. _

As I make my way downstairs, I'm feeling lighter and more carefree than I have in days. I guess one could say I've been a bit sexually frustrated as of late. Passing through the lounge, I take one final glance at myself in the large, antique mirror hanging above the fire. I look good. I look healthy.

However, as I follow the sound of voices into the kitchen, the color quickly drains from my face as I take a moment to survey the scene.

"She's his Princess; she's the one he's been searching for."

"Oh…" I struggle to keep my mouth from gaping open in surprise, as I look from Daisy to Edward, both of whom are too engrossed in _Cinderella _to notice my arrival. I shuffle further into the kitchen, staying close to the perimeter of the room, the furthest I can be away from Edward. I feel like a criminal slyly sneaking around trying to remain undetected, which is ridiculous. I live here too; I have as much right to coffee in the morning as he does.

_Why does he have to be here? _

Perhaps I'm over thinking the whole situation, maybe it is just a coincidence that the first morning Edward has ever stayed for breakfast is also the morning after he makes a move on me and I reject him. There's no need to feel awkward.

_Yeah, right, you basically mauled him, worked him into a state of frenzy before stopping him, rejecting him, and causing him to flee from your room. _

_Definitely awkward. _

I daintily try to pour myself a cup of tea without disturbing them. As always, I have little success. Edward's head whips around to locate me the minute my teaspoon clangs against the counter. He looks momentarily startled before breaking into his signature smirks.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you? Did you sleep well?"

"Um, Edward, good morning. I didn't expect to see you here…" I stutter.

_God, I sound like some hormonal teenage girl. _

"It is my kitchen, Bella. I do live here you know." He wiggles his eyebrows at Daisy, who has managed to tear herself away from the TV to greet me and she dissolves into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, Daddy lives here, silly. He's having breakfast." She gives me a look of exasperation, as I rush to explain myself.

"I know he lives here, Daisy; I'm not a complete fool. What I mean is that I didn't expect to see you in here, in the kitchen, at breakfast time. You're usually at the hospital by now, right?"

"He's starting work later today, especially so he can have breakfast with me." She looks so happy and proud. I don't think I have ever been so grateful to anyone, as I am to Edward at this minute for making such an effort. By paying more attention and making a bit more effort, he has completely altered Daisy from the timid, scared, little girl I first met into a confident and happy child.

"That's right; I thought today I would go in a little later so that I could have breakfast with my favorite girl." He grins.

"Yep, Daddy cooked me bacon, eggs, pancakes and we had some cereal. It was so yummy!" Her happiness is infectious and I can't help but smile, despite my discomfort.

_I knew he had a good heart buried underneath his tough exterior. The cold, harsh man I met in the beginning isn't really who he is. I should probably go back upstairs and leave them be. I don't want to intrude on their bonding time, but do I really want to miss out on the chance to get to know Edward? _

I take a sip of my tea, deep in thought, oblivious to the world around me.

_I'm sure Edward doesn't want to get to know me though. He probably has countless beautiful women throwing themselves at him. A relationship of sorts with me would only be based on convenience, the nanny with benefits, so to speak. However, he did seem pretty offended last night when I insinuated that he just wanted to sleep with me. Do I really want to have sex with him?_

_Um, yes!_

"What are you thinking?" I jump in surprise coming face to face with Edward. His sudden closeness catches me completely off guard and I quickly scan the kitchen for signs of Daisy. My jerky movements cause me to spill hot tea all over my hand and I yelp in pain.

"Crap!" I cradle my burned hand with my good hand, pulling it close to my chest.

"Oh, Bella…come put your hand under the cold water, quickly." Edward grabs my wrist ushering me over to the sink. The icy water is a welcome relief and I close my eyes, sighing in satisfaction. I immediately feel the loss of Edward's body heat as he moves across the kitchen away from me and starts pulling open the cupboards.

"I'm going to wrap some ice in this tea towel so you can hold it against the burn. It will take away some of the stinging sensation."

"Thank you" I manage to whimper.

_Stop being such a baby, Bella….but it hurts so badly. _

"What were you thinking about? You were a million miles away." My skin tingles as his fingers connect with my cheek pushing my hair out of my eyes and tucking it behind my ears.

"Nothing really, it's not important. Where's Daisy?"

"She's gone upstairs to get dressed for the day, and Bella, everything you say, and do, and think, is important to me."

"Edward…please don't." I beg suddenly feeling completely overwhelmed.

"Don't what, Bella? Say how I feel."

"Yes, no…I don't know. Everything is getting so complicated. Your mood swings are giving me whiplash and I can't keep up. I don't want to get hurt, I don't want Daisy to get hurt and I don't want to lose my job."

I lower my eyes in shame and disappointment as he remains silent.

"You won't lose your job, Bella. You're too important to Daisy and we won't hurt her, I promise. I plan to do everything in my power to make sure I never hurt her again. You have helped me to see the error of my ways."

I sniffle slightly as he tentatively moves my hand out from under the stream of water and presses the ice against it. My stomach drops as I process his words, I won't lose my job and Daisy won't get hurt, but what about me? Will I get hurt?

"Bella, I've…"

"I should go and get dressed. Daisy has big plans for us today." I interrupt. The last couple of days have been such a whirl wind of emotions, so changeable, that I can't let him continue with what he's saying. It's not that I know what he's going to say, totally the opposite actually; it's that I don't want him to say something he's going to regret. A couple of weeks ago I was certain that I disliked him and that he disliked me. There's still so much that I don't know about him and so many unanswered questions.

We both need some time to process everything, although I'm pretty sure a serious chat is imminent.

His stare is a little unnerving and his eyes full of questions, but he slowly relents.

"Ok, well, I'm going to head off to work then. All being well, I shouldn't be home too late. I hope to have dinner with Daisy tonight and with you if you'll join us."

"Yes, of course. I'll make sure Shelley knows you'll be home."

"I'll see you later; be safe and if you need anything, as always, don't hesitate to call me." He says before disappearing out of the room.

I turn to drop the now melting ice into the sink and take a look at my hand. It's pretty red and sore but definitely not the worst burn I've ever had. Having been a waitress in the local dinner back in Forks during high school, I'm well use to getting the odd kitchen related injury.

I strain my ears to listen to the sounds of Edward saying goodbye to Daisy as her sweet giggles echo down the hall.

"Bye, Daddy! I hope you save lots of lives today!"

_So much is changing._

Minutes after the front door bangs shut Daisy bounds into the kitchen full of energy, her bare feet slapping loudly on the hardwood floors.

"Are we gonna go soon?" She asks, bouncing up and down.

"Huh?"

"Are. We. Going. To. Go. Soon?" She emphasizes and annunciates each word with exact precision, looking at me like I'm daft.

"Where are we going?"

"You said we could go to the museum. I want to see the dinosaurs."

"I did? When?"

"When I was eating my cereal, just a minute ago, that's why I went to put my clothes on. We're still going right?"

_How do I not remember agreeing to this? I must have been really lost in my thoughts. I should watch that or who knows what else I may end up agreeing to when in one of my trances. _

"Um, yeah, definitely."

"Yay, I'm so excited. I looked on Google and there are so many cool things to see. I'm going to take my drawing paper and pencils, in case there is anything important that I could use in my painting. Is that a good idea?"

"That's a super idea, sweetheart. I'm going to go and get my bag and I'll meet you by the front door in a couple of minutes."

As I make my way up stairs, I make the decision to push Edward from my mind. I'm here for Daisy and today is all about her. Well, about her and the dinosaurs at the museum it would seem.

_**Edward**_

"Dr. Cullen, there is a man at the nurse's station asking to see you. He says that he is a friend of the family and that it's important. I told him you were busy but he says that he can't leave a message, he has to speak with you directly."

I look up from my paper work to see the flustered face of the newest junior nurse on the cardio ward. Uncertainty and fear cloud her features as she hovers in the doorway, no doubt she has been warned of my brusque personality by the other nurses, and for the first time I feel somewhat ashamed.

"Did you get his name?"

"Mr. Jenks…sir."

"Ok, send him in please."

"Ok, sir."

"One final thing, Nurse Jones…please call me Dr. Cullen, or Edward, which ever you're most comfortable with. I find 'sir' to be a little too formal, don't you think? "

"I guess so. Thank you Dr. Cullen. I'll send your visitor right in." She's hesitant in her reply, no doubt shocked by my apparent friendliness.

She blushes as I flash her the Cullen smile and leaves the room; no time like the present to start making nice with the staff. My smile had been like dynamite while I was in college, all the girls loved it, and it was very rare that I couldn't use it to charm women into giving me what I wanted.

I've always known that I'm an attractive man, call me arrogant or pig-headed, but it's true. It's in my genes. Hell, my dad is 55 years old and he still has women, young and old alike, throwing themselves at him. Not that he ever pays them any attention mind you; he and my mum were made for each other. He hasn't had eyes for another woman since he first met her almost 30 years ago. He had not long started his residency and she was his scrub nurse. It's such a cliché, even back then it was cliché, but that's never bothered them.

"_When you know Edward, you just know. There is one thing I can tell you about the Cullen men, son, and it's that when we fall in love, we fall hard, fast and forever. It was like that for me, it was like that for my father and it was like that for my father's father, and I'm betting good money that it will be like that for you."_

My father's words have never weighed as heavy before for me as they do now.

_Knock, knock._

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry to disturb you here at work. I have the information that you requested yesterday, you sounded quite impatient on the phone so I wanted to deliver it in person as quickly as possible."

"That's quite alright Jenks, I appreciate the gesture. Please take a seat. I never anticipated you to be so quick to deliver results, as of yet I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing, so please don't delay any further. Have you found anything?"

"Your suspicions were correct; Didyme is in fact involved in an illicit affair of what I believe to be a sexual nature. I looked into her background and was able to locate her whereabouts approximately 20 minutes after I received your phone call. I started tracking her immediately. It's a damn good job that you called when you did, or else I would have missed her. She left her home about 2 minutes after I arrived and travelled directly to the Fairmont Olympic Hotel, where she checked in using a fake name. She paid for the room using a credit card registered in her own name. I would guess that she has monetary funds separate and entirely unbeknown to her husband."

"In all honesty that wouldn't surprise me. Marcus, her husband, has always been a bit of a pushover and she has never hesitated to take advantage of that." I interjected.

"It is also not uncommon in adultery cases where there are high stakes. By having a separate bank account she can be more discrete; there is less chance of her husband finding out. Obviously if she were paying for hotel rooms using her husband's money, it is more likely that she will be discovered. Her husband may be a push over, but from what little I do know of him, I doubt he would tolerate another man in his marriage."

"Your right, he's the CEO of Volturi Pharmaceuticals. They're one of the fastest growing corporations in the USA and last I heard they had major plans to expand globally. His father built the company from the ground up, it was his life and now it's Marcus's. His company actually has very close links with this hospital, and as you know, my father is on their staff part time as a researcher. His work with them means everything to him; he feels he is 'paving the way for future medical miracles.'"

"You father is an admirable man, if only there were more like him out there." I can tell by the look of Jenks face that he genuinely means it.

Carlisle Cullen is a highly commendable man; a man that I'm proud to call him my father. He has dedicated his life to helping others, and despite facing hardships, despite hitting rock bottom, he's never lost faith in medicine or in the power of knowledge.

After my younger sister died it would have been all too easy for him to turn his back on medicine, I can't say that it's not what I would have done. I don't know if I'm as strong a man as he is. Him and my mum spent months watching my sister get weaker and weaker, until she just couldn't fight anymore; both of them knowing that there was nothing that could be done. My father knowing that there was nothing he could do as a father, or as a doctor.

Since her death, both of my parents have dedicated their time and resources into raising money for cancer research, specifically leukemia. My mum founded a foundation in my sister's name and over the years has raised millions of dollars towards funding, and my father has worked alongside the staff at Volturi pharmaceuticals for years looking into treatments and working towards a possible cure. It's turned into his life's work. It's one of the reasons why I have had to make so many compromises in regards to Didyme. I won't risk my father's position in the corporation. It would crush him if he could no longer work on his research and help the cause.

I feel a surge of emotions as I think about my love for my parents. Bella's arrival in my life has not only highlighted my poor attempts to be a father but also my bad behavior towards my parents. I've purposively kept them at a distance since returning from college and I know that I've hurt them. I see the pain in my mothers eyes every time I excluded her from my life, every time I've shunned away from her affection and attempts to reconnect with me. I know she blames herself, thinking that she must have done something to push me away, but in all honest I just wanted to protect them.

I rapidly blink my eyes trying to hold back unshed tears threatening to spill over.

_Back to business, before you turn into a weeping little mummy's boy._

"So, is it only Didyme with a lot to lose or is her man someone of notable worth?"

"I would say he has more to lose in actual fact. Humiliation for him would be a much more publicly excruciatingevent, resulting in a lot more than divorce. If Marcus were to find out, she would lose her marriage but little else. Her partner in crime, however, would lose everything; his wife, who is heavily pregnant might I add, his children, most of the money in his joint bank account as his wife brought it into the marriage, his job, his career, and most importantly, the respect of the majority of citizens in the state."

"Jenks, the anticipation is almost killing me…" I trail off, my interest peaked.

"The man in question, whom I know you will have heard off, is Senator Alastair Downing."

"Senator Downing!"

"The one and only. From what I've gathered from Didyme's financial records, she has been seeing him for almost six months, at least once a week. The hotel is always charged to her card and I'm guessing they spend the entirety of their time together behind closed doors."

"It would be far too risky for them to venture out in public. You're right, if this got out the Senator's career would be over and Marcus would most certainly leave Didyme. She would lose a lot more than simply him though. She is one of the most notorious social climbers I have ever had the misfortune of knowing; she relishes in being part of the elite circles of society and losing that would destroy her more than anything else."

"Yes, I gathered she was one for being the centre of attention. I have all the evidence you need here, photographs, bank statements, etcetera. Please, don't hesitate to contact me if you discover you are lacking any necessities or if there is anything further you wish to know."

"As always, Jenks, it was a pleasure doing business with you. I don't know how you manage to do it, but you never let me down." I reach out to shake his hand and pass him the envelope containing his fee.

"You're welcome, Edward; say hello to your father for me." He says as he quickly rises to leave the room, grabbing his brief case and umbrella. I know hospitals make him nervous.

"Oh, Edward, I almost forgot, I trust that file I forwarded to you contained everything you needed to know about Miss Swan."

My skin prickles as awkwardness takes over my body as I remember the content of her file.

"Yes, thank you." I answer stiffly, praying for his swift departure.

"Good, good." He answers while nodding his head. I know him well enough to know that he's going to say something more though.

He doesn't disappoint.

"Poor girl has had a bit of a tough time of recent years, hasn't she? Miss Swan, I mean."

I grind my teeth to temper my anger.

_Why has be always got to be so nosey?_

"Jenks, I pay you to find out this information for me, at no point did I ask you to read and acknowledge said information, let alone pass comment on it." I snap.

He hesitates, but only for a moment.

"I apologize, Mr Cullen. I didn't mean any offence. It was terribly unprofessional of me. Have a good day, sir."

I sigh as he leaves the room, feeling bad that I snapped at him. He had only done what I've asked of him by looking into Isabella; it's not his fault that I feel repulsed by myself for so callously invading her privacy. Curiosity got the better of me but now I can't bear knowing her history. Everybody has a past and with it a choice about whether or not to share it. Isabella has suffered great pain and loss, and I wish that I knew this because she had chosen to share it with me, instead of as a result of my obtrusive snooping.

_Damn you, Cullen! You're such a fool!_

If I hope to have a shot at any sort of relationship with Bella, I know that I'm eventually going to have to come clean, but I can't bare the thought of telling her yet and destroying our already fragile truce.

Although, I'm inclined to think that our truce is already under review after my bold behavior last night.

_What was I thinking accosting her in her own room like that? _

I can't deny how great it felt to have her pressed up against my body though. Her lips were so soft and sweet and she smelt amazing…like strawberries.

I'm certain she feels it too; she just needs a little convincing.

As enraged as I was last night with her comments about me only wanting to sleep with her, I'm mature enough to admit that she was probably justified in making them. As yet, I've done very little to show her that I'm a man worthy of her affections; a man capable of love.

Her honesty and encouragement has given me so much, it's given me a chance to reconnect with my daughter. If she hadn't called me out on my bad behavior I probably still wouldn't have seen the error of my ways. I thought that by distancing myself from Daisy, I was protecting her. Now, I have no idea what I thought I was protecting her from.

I need to prove myself to Bella, the way I'm proving myself to Daisy.

_But first…I need to deal with Didyme._

* * *

**So, now you know a little bit more about Edward's past. What do you all think? He's not really the bad man everyone thought he was in the beginning. He's making a real effort with Daisy now, and with Bella.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Have a good week!**

**Thanks for reading x x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter. It's quite an important one...**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**Edward**_

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen. We weren't expecting you."

"Good afternoon, Joe. My visit is a bit impromptu today but it really can't wait. Is Didyme home?" I ask.

"Yes, she is sir. I believe that she is in the garden; I'll show you out."

"Actually, Joe, I would rather speak with her indoors. Can you let her know I'm waiting in the lounge for her, please?"

He nervously studies me for a few moments, clearly not used to a guest making such a bold request. "Um, of course, sir. I'll let her know right away." His voice wavers as he answers and he takes one final glance at me before scuttling off, no doubt worried that he's going to get into trouble for leaving me alone. I don't blame him for being fearful; Didyme is highly unpredictable and has the ability to be extremely vicious and spiteful when she feels like it.

_Especially when provoked._

I walk down the familiar hall and open the doors to their decadent lounge. Everything about the room is lavish and overbearing, done to the extreme. Didyme has had the very best of everything imported from around the world; silks, rugs, oak furniture, fine art. She is never one to scrimp when it comes to money and Marcus, like the wet fish that he is, has always given into her outlandish and excessive demands; anything for an easy life.

Despite being a man of simple tastes he has always pandered to her wishes, in all the time that I've known him, even if it means making himself uncomfortable in the process.

From what Kate told me during our early years together, her father was besotted with her mother from the very first moment he laid eyes on her. I'll admit she was a stunning women back in her younger days and I can see why Marcus became armored with her, I felt the same way about Kate, but his infatuation with her was so all-consuming that it led him to overlook her many flaws and her ugly personality.

I remember the day I asked Kate why her father never left her mother; why didn't he want more for himself? Didn't he want happiness with a woman who truly loved him?

"_Marriage is a life long commitment Edward. Every couple faces challenges and it may not always seem like it but my parents are deeply in love with each other. The love that they share is true love that will last forever, just like ours. I know that no matter what problems we face together, Edward, I'll never let you go. It's the same for them."_

I took her words with a pinch of salt at the time not really taking them in when, in reality, they were one of the first warning signs that our relationship was taking an unhealthy turn.

_Thud! _

"Edward, what is the meaning of this? Who do you think you are storming in here and demanding to see me on your terms? This is my home." Her voice is so high pitched I'm surprised human ears can even pick it up.

"Didyme, it's nice to see you. Won't you take a seat so we can have a chat?"

"Have a chat! Are you out of your mind? How dare you offer me a seat in my own home! If I want to sit, I'll sit! It's you who should be waiting for me to offer you a seat, which I won't by the way. I want you to leave this instance; you don't call the shots with me, Edward."

I keep constant eye contact with her as I stride over to the couch and sit down in defiance. Her face is turning such a putrid shade of red, with hints of purple, I expect her to explode any minute now.

_Is she even breathing?_

"You are pushing me too far now, Edward. I won't allow you to treat me like this. I have no idea what has gotten into you, but I won't allow you to disrespect me. You should never underestimate me."

For once her thinly concealed threat holds no meaning; it doesn't insight any fear.

"I would never underestimate you, Didyme. I know exactly what you're capable of, perhaps even more so than you know yourself."

"If you know what I'm capable of then why are you here. Nothing has changed, Edward. We both know that all it would take is for me to spill the details of your sordid adventures and your treatment of my daughter, and the perfect little façade that makes up your life would shatter around you." She cackles after she speaks, an ugly smile plastered on her face.

I pace myself, fully contemplating my words.

"I've actually been thinking about that, Didyme. It's never really occurred to me to ask before, but I was wondering what exactly makes you think that people would believe you, especially over me? What makes you think that you have that sort of power over me?"

"What…well…you…" She splutters in bewilderment.

"My family is of old money, we're well established. My parents are good people, well respected people. I'm a good person." As the words leave my lips, I realize for the first time in years that I actually believe them. It's time to put the past in the past. "Money, flashy cars, a big house, it's all material wealth; anyone can work themselves into that position but you can't buy class, and you can't buy your place in society. You of all people should know that; it's all you've ever wanted, isn't it?"

"Don't presume to know anything about me because you have no idea." She snarls.

"How much does this life that you've built mean to you, Didyme?" I ask. I'm hoping that I sound more calm and collected that I feel. I've imagined this day over and over but never for a second thought that this moment would actually come. I've cursed myself to hell and back for the mistakes that I've made, but more so for not coming clean about them straight away. I've allowed this wretched woman to dictate my life to me, my future, so that her needs and wants are best served, but not anymore.

Today is the day Edward Cullen takes back control of his own destiny.

"Edward, I'm not sure what is going on here but I suggest you leave before something happens that we both regret." She threatens.

"Something we regret…" I ponder. Standing from the sofa, I make my way to the French doors and look up at the cloudy sky.

"Nobody is perfect. Everyone makes mistakes meaning that everyone has regrets. It's how we deal with those mistakes and handle those regrets that defines us."

_When did I get so philosophical? I should write this shit down for future reference. _

I turn to find her frozen in the same place, her icy stare burns my skin and her stony face remains unmoving. I slowly walk over to the table, savoring the feeling of being in control for once, and pick up the large manila envelope which she quickly snatches from my outstretched arm.

"This had better be good, Edward."

I watch her carefully, cataloguing her emotions as they play out on her face. Her eyes widen the minute they spy the grainy images and she pales.

"I should have known that nosy white-trash little bitch that you employ wouldn't be able to keep her nose out! It was her that told you, right?"

"It's irrelevant how I found out, although I'll say one thing and you better listen carefully because it's the only time I'm going to say it, if you ever threaten my child again you'll find that more than your reputation is at stake. I've allowed you to bully and manipulate me, but I will go to the end of the earth and back to prevent you from doing the same thing to her." I stand face to face with her, strong and firm.

A slow smile etches its way across her face, "My, my, my Edward… How the tides have turned, suddenly you're concerned about your daughter. You've been all but absent for the first four years of her life, but now you want to swoop in and play the big hero. It's comical!"

I take a deep breath, to calm myself, before responding. Didyme has always known how to push my buttons but I refuse to give her the satisfaction this time.

"I'm the first one to admit that I've made some mistakes. I've been a bad father, I've been an absent father, but most all of all I've been incredibly selfish. I've been so consumed by my own self loathing and grief that I haven't once stopped to think about the wonderful little girl that I've been blessed with, but not anymore; not anymore."

"Nobody changes over night, Edward. You're a bad person, you're poisonous and you'll destroy her just like you destroyed my baby girl." He voice breaks as she falls into the couch and starts to weep, her hands covering her face add to the dramatic flair of the whole scene.

She's crying and mumbling under her breath, and if I didn't know her as well as I do, I may have fallen for it. It's all an act though, it always has been.

"Kate was mentally unstable, Didyme. I know that, you know that, and her father knows that. She needed professional help and guidance. She was troubled and depressed; she didn't see things as they were. She couldn't have helped herself, that was our responsibility and we failed her; not just me, but you and Marcus too. We all buried our heads in the sand about the matter; you because you were too embarrassed about it being found out; Marcus because he's under your thumb and me, me because I didn't think it was that much of a problem and I'll forever live with the regret of that."

Didyme's fake display of emotion ends long before my speech ends letting way to anger, not at the things that I'm saying but because she can see her control of me slipping through her fingers.

"My daughter was in love with you and you used her. She dedicated her whole life to making you happy and you just tossed her to the side like she meant nothing. You led her to believe that you two would be together forever, you planned your lives together, and then you left her behind without so much as a thought."

"We were just kids, Didyme. We had known each other our whole lives, grown up together, been best friends; a romantic relationship was something that we just fell into. It was natural progression but that didn't necessarily mean that it was forever. We never talked about our future beyond me going to college; nothing was planned."

"What did you think was going to happen then, Edward? While you were away screwing other woman, my Katie patiently waited here for you to return, never wavering in her belief that you two were meant to be together."

"Your Katie! Don't you dare start acting like the devoted mother now. It's too late. I've let you put this all on me for too long now and I won't take it anymore. I've let you blame me entirely, I've listened to your words of blame and belittlement, and I've taken it all because I thought I deserved it. I've got news for you though, I don't deserve it. It wasn't all my fault and no matter how cold and heartless you portray me to be, I know it's not true. You've used me, blamed me, to absolve your own guilt for the part you played in Kate's death and you did play a part, Didyme. In fact, you played a pretty big part."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Kate is dead because you failed her as a husband."

"I may have failed her by not spotting how depressed she was, but I never failed her as a husband. I was loving, caring and supporting and I would have done anything for her."

"She knew that you only married her because she was pregnant. She never gave up hope though that you would eventually come around, and realize that you two were meant to be together. You slowly crushed each and every one of her dreams."

"Many of her _dreams _about our future were put in her head by you, you encouraged her fantasies and even indulged them, buying her bridal magazines and printing off reams of real estate information. After I went to away to college, things between Kate and I were different. I never meant for it to happen but my feelings for her changed and like the dutiful boyfriend that I was I came home to tell her. I never cheated on her, Didyme. I respected her too much for that. She was my best friend and I loved her. I just wasn't in love with her and I thought she understood that, but you, you kept giving her hope all because you could see the benefit's a marriage between us would bring to you."

"Edward, you're talking rubbish. If she had meant anything to you, you never would have abandoned her the way you did. She gave up everything for you and that is why you feel so bad."

"I never asked her to give anything up for me, in fact, I actively encouraged her to go out and experience life for herself. I was always against her not going to college. She just gave up and you made it so easy for her to stay here and hide. I wanted her to have more in her life than just me, but I was the only one pushing her. If she stayed here, it meant that you could carry on controlling her." Kate hung on her mother's every word always seeking her approval and guidance.

_She couldn't have looked to a worse person._

"My daughter made her own decisions. She had no desire to go to college, she already knew what her future held and nothing in it required her to have a degree."

"What about after we broke up? I made it clear that our relationship wasn't working; that we could only be friends." I enquire.

"She always believed that you two were destined to be together, even after she saw you with that red-headed tramp at college, she never stopped believing."

"What?" My head snaps up at her words and my ears perk up trying to work out if I had heard her correctly.

"Did you say 'even after she _saw _me with Victoria? Kate never knew about Victoria." I'm seriously confused and a feeling of dread washes over me.

"God, Edward, my daughter may have been somewhat delusional at times but she was never stupid. She came up to visit you a couple of weeks after you broke up with her."

"She saw me with Victoria?"

"Yes."

I slowly sink to the couch, sucking in big gulps of air.

"She didn't believe that you would just break up with her, that you were no longer in love with her. She figured that there must be a reason behind it all, and I guess she assumed that Victoria was that reason."

"Victoria had nothing to do with our break-up. I didn't even start seeing her romantically until a couple of months after I ended things with Kate, before that we were just friends."

"Well, that's not how Kate saw it. She was devastated. She came home crying her eyes out and locked herself in her room for a full three weeks after that. She refused to eat, or shower, or go outside. She wouldn't even allow me or her father to see her for the first week. She just wallowed in her own grief and sorrow. You caused that, Edward. You broke her heart."

"I never knew that she'd come to visit or that she'd seen me; if I had then I would have explained. I never would have started dating that quickly. I wasn't ready. Even though I initiated the break up, it still hurt. She thought I left her for another woman?"

"Yes."

"Why did she never question me about it or talk to me?" I furiously tug at my hair. I'm angry that I never knew this; that despite my newly acquired knowledge on Didyme, she still has stuff on me. She still has the ability to reduce me to a quivering mess.

"I'm guessing that she thought that if Victoria was the reason you left her, if she wasn't around anymore, then you would go back to her."

"Victoria had nothing to do with Kate!" I groan in frustration

"She was right though, wasn't she? After Victoria was gone, you did go back to her."

My skin starts to prickle and my eyes burn with the effort it's taking to hold back tears, as I look up into Didyme's eyes. My blood turns to ice as I take in her expression, and her words sink in.

"What are you saying?"

She chuckles condescendingly, "I'm not saying anything."

My mind is thrust into overdrive as I struggle to puzzle all the pieces together. Kate and I did end up back together after Victoria's death, but not because I was in love with her. I came home for a few weeks after the funeral and we bumped into each other. I told her that a close friend had died and she comforted and supported me. We slowly rebuilt our friendship, after all we were friends long before we were lovers, and despite my resolute conviction that nothing would happen between us, we had ended up in bed together, not that I remember any of it. It happened after a really heavy night of drinking. I can't deny that Daisy was the only reason we stayed together in the end, but Kate never could have known any off that would happen.

Vague snippets of images flash in my thoughts and I try to push down the barriers protecting the events of the night Victoria died. I rub my temples harshly, trying to diffuse my headache, when suddenly like an electric shock it strikes me.

_She was there! _

The image is brief and hazy but it's doesn't need to be any clearer for me to know. I feel it in my gut.

"It was Kate. Kate gave Victoria the drugs that killed her, not me. I was drunk, passed out on the bed, but I remember someone coming into the room. There were hushed whispers and then the other person left. Pills, Kate gave Victoria pills. I remember seeing them on the bedside table now, they were small and blue. Kate gave them to her."

"Victoria took the pills willingly. The girl was a drug addict, she was constantly on red alert looking for the next fix."

"On my god…I can't believe this. I've spent the last four years blaming myself for Victoria's death, thinking that I had got us dodgy drugs, that I had caused her death, but it wasn't me at all."

"The post-mortem and toxicology reports indicate that she died of a drug overdose. It wasn't any bodies fault. She would have died sooner or later anyway. She had no sense of self-preservation, no idea when to stop."

"You let me believe that I had given her bad drugs, you said they were laced with impure substances."

"I twisted the truth, sue me."

"You unimaginable bitch!" I shout, lunging forward off the couch. She slowly backs away from me, her hands raising in the air like she is trying to pacify an angry animal. "You have no idea what I've been through!"

"Please, Edward, we both know that I don't care what you've been through."

"You let me believe that I had killed a young, innocent girl so that you could use it against me; so that you could get what you want. All this pain and hurt, it's all been about you having control over me? You wanted the perks of an elite lifestyle, to be centre of attention, and you knew that you could use me to have that." I stare at her in utter bewilderment.

_How did this woman get to be so bitter and twisted?_

"You're a smart man, Edward."

"I can't believe this…" I mutter to myself. I look down at my knuckles which are turning white under the pressure of gripping the arm of the couch so tightly.

_Do not kill, Didyme. Do not kill, Didyme. Do not kill, Didyme._

"It wasn't just about that. I wanted revenge for my daughter. I wanted for you to suffer like she did. She killed herself because of you."

"I don't understand any of this. I've never understood any of this; I've just never questioned it before. I listened to you tell me it was my fault she did it, but why? Why was it my fault? I married her; I bought us a house; I worked hard; we'd just had a baby for crying out loud!"

"You married her because she was pregnant, you bought a house because your daughter needed a room, you worked every hour possibly to avoid being around her, and when your daughter was born you looked at her like she was the beginning and the end of the world. The day Daisy was born, Kate said your eyes filled with such love and devotion that she just couldn't lie to you anymore."

"Why didn't she just tell me the truth? Why couldn't she tell me how she felt? I know that she was depressed but I would have gotten her help. We could have worked through it. I wouldn't have blamed her for Victoria's death. I mean it is sick that she went out of way to supply Victoria, but she was a drug addict. If she wanted a fix she would have been perfectly capable of seeking it out on her own, Kate simply made it easier for her."

"Kate knew that you would get her help; that you wanted to be a family, but she also knew that if you knew the truth then you would hate her. Her involvement in Victoria's death wasn't the lie she was struggling to keep, Edward."

"What are you talking about?"

"She kept something else from you Edward; something so much bigger; something so much more devastating; something that would change your future forever."

I laugh, humourlessly, at her attempt to back me into a corner. I should have anticipated that we would eventually end up here, with her trying to wheedle her way out of this.

_It's not going to work this time. I refuse to let her have any power over me anymore. This ends today. _

"Let me guess, if I reveal your affair, you'll tell everyone this big, terrible secret?" I snort, "What is it Didyme?"

_Don't you know that nothing could be worse than what you've already told me?_

"It's Daisy…she's not yours. You're not her father."

* * *

**So...there you have it. Edward's past. **

**I have been so nervous about posting this and it not being right, or what people expected, or exciting enough. Edward's past has been built up quite a bit throughout the story and is central to the person that he is now, so I hope I haven't disappointed people and that you understand him a bit more now. **

**I'd love to know what you think!**

**Have a good week!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about the delay with this chapter. My parents arranged a surprise trip to Paris so I have been away for the last week and unable to get to a computer. **

**This chapter is probably not going to be what people are expecting after I left you with Didyme's revelation at the end of the last chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Now seemed like a good time to hear a bit from Bella, but I promise Didyme will get what is coming to her soon enough!**

**As always, thanks to my beta Alley83 for checking this over for me and for all her advice.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Bella, where's daddy?"

"I'm not sure, sweetie. Can you go and get your bag please?" I ask with a hint of frustration.

"I want to know where my dad is."

"I'm not sure where he is, Daisy. Go and get your bag."

"No. I'm not getting my bag." She argues, stomping her foot.

"Daisy, please, I don't want to argue with you. I just want you to go and get your bag."

She turns around and stomps off towards the stairs, incessantly mumbling under her breath, no doubt raging about how much she hates me. It's been a long morning.

Despite saying that he would join us for dinner last night, Edward was a no show. I can only but assume that he got caught up at the hospital, perhaps there was an emergency or someone called in sick. His car isn't in the driveway so I guess he didn't come home last night.

I'm tempted to call his cell or the hospital to check if he's ok. A month ago, this sort of behavior wouldn't have fazed me but he's changed so much recently that this is really out of character for him. At the very least, I've been expecting him to call and let me know what is going on. The fact that he hasn't makes me uneasy. I'm sure I would have heard by now though if something had happened.

_Wouldn't I?_

The sound of the phone ringing distracts me and I rush to answer it expecting it to be Edward.

It's not.

"Hey, Bella. It's Alec."

_Damn it, I really need to start checking caller ID before I answer. It would certainly avoid this sort of awkwardness. _

"Um…Alec…hi…" I stutter.

"Is now a bad time?" He asks hesitantly. My unenthusiastic response has obviously caught him off guard and why wouldn't it? Our date went so well.

"No, no, not at all. How have you been?"

"I've been good, busy with finals and then getting started at my dad's firm but everything's settling down now. You?"

"Yeah…I've been fine. I haven't really done much, just the usual really: looking after Daisy and working on my art."

"I almost forgot that you're looking after little Daisy Cullen. How is she doing?"

"She is doing well. School just finished for the summer and her end of school report was amazing; she's so smart. She is excelling in her piano lesson and she has a real flare for art. I've been giving her a few tips and we've been working on a few things together. She's keeping me extra busy now though. Every day she wakes me up waving wads of research in my face about Seattle's top attractions!" I giggle.

"Um…sounds like fun. I'm glad that you guys get along so well. It seems like you have really bonded with her."

"She's a great girl. She holds a special place in my heart."

"She sounds like a nice girl. I've only met her a few times. Her grandmother, Esme, is a good friend of my mother's and I've seen her at a couple of functions. It's probably going to be hard for you when you go back to school in September."

"Well, yeah, I guess it will be a bit difficult but my professors have always been quite flexible and I can't see why this would change when I start my Masters. If anything, I will probably have more flexibility to work from home. Edward…Mr. Cullen…has already said that if needs be we can hire a cleaner to come and help out around the house. Daisy does extra-curricular clubs after school most days so I should be finished in time to get her, but I'm sure it won't be too much trouble to sort something out."

"Oh….you're going to keep your job." His response is clipped and his tone is hostile.

_What have I said wrong?_

"Well…yes, that's the plan." I respond, somewhat affronted by his shift in attitude.

"I'm sorry. I assumed that this was only a temporary position until the fall term started. You've worked so hard. I thought that you would want to spend all your time once school started focusing on your studies. I wouldn't want your work to suffer."

"I appreciate your concern but it's really not necessary. My job here won't interfere with my studies. Mr. Cullen is being very understanding of my desire to do well in school and he has been nothing but accommodating. Whatever problems my schedule in September may pose, I'm certain that we will be able to work around them." I snap.

"We? As in you and Edward Cullen?" His voice is harsh and I'm pretty sure he just growled at me.

"Yes, me and my employer."

_Who does he think he is? How did our conversation end up like this?_

"Your employer?" He snorts.

"Yes, my employer. Alec is there a problem here because I really don't see how this is any of your business." He's really testing my patience now.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence pass as I wait for him to respond. I can hear him breathing heavily down the phone and know that he must be as wound up as me, but I don't understand why. Sure, Edward and I have a bit of a thing going on between us at the minute but Alec doesn't know that.

_Now that I think about it, I feel quite guilty. _

Physically, Edward and I have done nothing more than kiss; emotionally, it's a different story. My feelings are quickly developing and becoming deeper, and despite my reservations about taking things further with him, it's highlighted that I don't have the same feelings for Alec. He is a good friend and it felt great talking to him on our date, sharing my history, but that's as far as it goes.

_Friendship._

I didn't feel the same fire and passion with him as I did with Edward the other night.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry that I snapped. I know it's not really any of my business but I care about you. I know I haven't known you very long and we still have a lot to learn about each other, but I only want what's best for you."

"I don't really see how working as Daisy's nanny could be bad for me. I know that my school work won't suffer, so there is nothing for you to be concerned about."

"It's not just your school work that I'm worried about. I'm worried about you living in the same house as _him._" He sneers in distaste.

"Edward? Why would you be concerned about that?"

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Bella, but I hope you know enough to see that I don't usually succumb to listening to idle chit chat and gossip. It's not me and it's not the person I want to be. Unfortunately, as you can imagine, in the circles that my family moves in people tend to talk. I've heard things about him, lots of things, and none of its good."

I take a minute to let his words sink in wondering what negative things people could possibly have to say about Edward. I've always thought of him as a well respected doctor within the community with a nice family; nothing more and nothing less.

"I don't want to spread rumors and make you uneasy especially not when you have to live with the guy…"

_Damn, the fickleness of human nature. Curiosity gets the better of me. _

"Well, you've obviously heard something that you're concerned about so I think I have the right to know." I push, not really sure if I want to know the truth.

"I'm sure everything I've heard is exaggerated but underneath it all I'm certain there is some truth in it. There has been talk ever since his return from college and hasty marriage. From what I've heard, he fell in with the wrong crowd of people and became infatuated with a rather promiscuous young women and it all spiraled from there."

"That's it? That's what you've heard that you think is so bad?"

"He's a womanizer and a spoiled brat. God only knows how he even managed to get through med school. I wouldn't be surprised if his parents needed to donate a building or something to get him through." His dark chuckle grates on me.

"No."

"No?" Surprise is evident in his voice.

"You heard me. No. All you're telling me are rumors and speculation that is being spread about by bitter and jealous snobs and I won't stand here and listen to you destroy his character. I don't know why you have such a problem with him, but he has been nothing but nice to me since I arrived here. While I doubt the truth of what you're telling me, it doesn't matter either way. His past is irrelevant to me."

"Ha, ha, ha. I see how it is. You've only been there a couple of months and he's already managed to charm you completely. It's all part of the 'Cullen effect' you know. He'll use you and when he's done he'll toss you aside, just like all of Daisy's other nanny's."

_Is that why the other nanny's left?_

"I don't know what you're trying to insinuate but I refuse to listen to this any longer. Goodbye Alec."

"Bella…" I don't allow him to finish as I rip the phone from my ear and push the end call button.

I take a deep breath and massage my temples in an attempt to reign in my anger. Who does he think he is? What happened to the sweet and caring gentleman that took me to dinner on his yacht?

"Was that Daddy?"

I jump at the sound of Daisy's voice, spinning around to see her lingering form in the doorway.

_Shit! How long has she been there?_

"Daisy, sweetheart. How long have you been standing there?"

_How much did you hear?_

"I heard you upstairs on the phone. How come you were shouting? Are you angry? Was it Daddy?" She's clinging to her teddy bear like its some sort of lifesaving device. I hadn't realized that I had been speaking so loudly on the phone and I'm immediately overcome with guilt. _More guilt._ I've obviously scared her.

I go to her and pull her into my arms before speaking. She takes great comfort in being held.

"I'm so sorry, baby. It wasn't your daddy. It was a friend of mine and he just said something that upset me. I'm sorry that you had to hear that. I didn't notice that I'd got so loud. I promise I'm not angry with you or with your Daddy, ok?"

"Ok. I got my bag."

"Good girl. Have you got everything packed in it that we got out last night?"

"Yep. I put my coloring pencils in too, in case I see something cool that I want to draw."

"That's a good idea. Your Nana spends a lot of time working in her garden and it's really pretty so maybe there might be some nice plants or flowers that you can draw."

"I hope so."

"I baked some cookies for you to take. Let me get them for you."

"Grampa will like them. He loves cookies."

"I know he does. They're probably not as good as your nanas though."

"You're a good cookie maker, Bella. I love your cookies."

"If you turn around, I'll stuff them in your bag for you."

Her back pack is full to the brim and I struggle with the zipper after pushing the cookies inside. I'm surprised she's even standing upright with the weight of it.

"Let's go and look out of the front window and wait for them." I can feel my mobile vibrating in my pocket as we walk to the lounge. I already know its Alec but I'm not ready to speak to him yet.

"Bella…"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I know I keep asking, so please don't be angry, but has my dad rang yet?"

"Not yet but I'm sure he'll be home soon. The hospital must be really busy. I bet he was really disappointed that he missed dinner with you last night."

"Do you think so?" She asks her eyes full of doubt.

"Of course he was. He loves you and I know he was looking forward to it. He can't leave the hospital when people need him though, but I'm sure he will make this up to you. I'll get him to call you at your Nana's when he gets in, ok?"

"Thanks Bella." She smiles. "It's so cool that he saves people lives. He's like a hero, right?"

"Yeah, he sure is."

_And it's so hot!_

"They're here!"

I watch as their sleek, black car pulls to a stop and Carlisle dashes from the driver's side to open his wife's door. The love shared between the two of them is so strong that it positively radiates from them. Daisy dashes to the door to greet them as I slowly trail behind her.

"Good afternoon, Bella. How are you?"

"Hi, Carlisle, Esme. I'm really good. How about you guys?"

"We're both fine, excited about having this little one here with us for the whole night. We're going to have so much fun." Esme gushes.

"What are we going to do?" Daisy asks, bouncing on her feet.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Esme teases, reaching down to kiss her cheeks.

"Have you got any plans for this evening, Bella? You've finally got a night to yourself." Carlisle inquires. I'm slightly dazzled by his sparkly blue eyes and boyish charm.

_God, he's so handsome. I can totally see where Edward gets his looks from. How is it fair that this whole family got blessed with such good genes? Pull yourself together, Bella. Getting it on with your boss is inappropriate enough, without ogling his dad!_

"Yes, actually. I am going out for a few drinks with friends tonight, nothing major, just to catch up really."

"Well, I hope you have a great time. You deserve it after all the hard work you put in with Daisy. We really appreciate it. You've been so good for this family and we can't thank you enough."

I blush under his gaze and compliments.

"Is Edward home?" Esme asks.

"Um, no actually. I don't think he's been home since yesterday morning. Something must have happened at the hospital."

They exchange a brief glance, unspoken words passing between them, before Esme speaks again.

"Ok, Bella. We better get going. I'm sure you have lots to do."

"Ok then. Daisy, I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I reach down to hug her.

"Love you, Bella." She mumbles.

"Love you too."

"Bye Bella." Esme beams at me, "we'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a nice evening, Bella"

"Thanks Carlisle."

I wait until they reach the car before waving a final wave and shutting the door, allowing myself to relax.

_Boy, do I need a drink! Going out tonight is exactly what I need._

"I'm really proud of you, Rose."

"Yeah, well, we'll see." She grumbles. I smile at her before pushing open the heavy glass door and making my way inside, her hot on my heels.

"Who chose this place?" She asks.

"Um, Alice suggested it."

"Alice? This is not the sort of place Alice would choose, not in a million years. Jasper chose this bar."

"Does it make a difference who chose it?"

"No, I guess not." She huffs, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "It's just not us though is it? I mean look at all these people. They all look so snobby and pretentious."

"Geez, Rose, we only just got here."

I turn to give her a look of warning. She agreed to give Jasper a chance and he deserves for it to be a fair chance.

"Ok, ok, I was only saying."

"Anyway, I think it's kind of nice to go somewhere a little bit different." This place is so classy and sophisticated that I actually feel like an adult for once, as opposed to a struggling college student.

"Whatever…" she snipes, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "There's the bar. Let's get a drink; I think we're going to need it."

"Don't be so negative. He could be a really nice guy for all you know and he makes Alice happy."

"Does he?" She asks in interest. I know that they haven't spoken since their bust up in the coffee shop.

"Yeah, he does. In fact, I can't remember the last time I saw her so alive and energized. She's like the old Alice again; you know the way she was before she started getting bogged down with college work and internships. She's always been so hyperactive and highly strung that she's never dealt with stress well; she used to continually burn herself out. Jasper calms her. She seems much more peaceful with him."

"How romantic!" She snorts.

"I happen to think that it is quite romantic actually."

"That's because you're a hopeless romantic clinging on to ridiculously high expectations that you'll one day find your _soul mate _to complete you and make you whole…blah, blah, blah."

"Rose! You make it sound like a bad thing! So what, I'm a romantic. What's so bad about that? Can you honestly sit there and tell me that you want to be alone forever? Are you really never going to let anyone in?"

I sit and watch her waiting for her to say something, anything, but she merely continues to slosh her drink around her glass. She refuses to make eye contact with me instead choosing to stare at the wall behind the bar. I shuffle uncomfortable on my bar stool, knowing that she is listening but not knowing whether to push her any further or not.

"Rose, I know we've never talked about your past before but I think it's pretty clear that something has happened that has left you with a very negative view on men and relationships. I get that you've been hurt; I get that you want to protect Alice and I; I get that it is hard for you to trust new people; please, don't think that I'm trying to be patronizing or condescending. I just want what's best for you. I want you to be happy. I may be a sappy romantic and my ideas may damn well be childish and stupid, but that doesn't change the fact that I have them. I want to love and be loved in return, irrevocable and unconditionally. If I'm lucky, one day I'll have that and so could you. Sometimes, no matter how scared we are, we have to take chances. Alice is taking a chance. We have to support her."

"I'm trying, Bells. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Is it that or is it that you're scared you're losing her?"

"Excuse me?" Her icy blue eyes stare straight into mine and I steel myself to face her wrath.

"You heard me, Rose. I think you're afraid that you're losing her; that if Alice is with Jasper, she is somehow leaving you behind."

"That's absurd. I've never heard anything more ludicrous in all my time." She folds her arms defensively after downing the rest of her drink.

I reach over placing my hand on her arm.

"You'll always have Alice and me. We'll always make time for each other; nothing has to change just because Alice has met someone. We won't let your fierce temper and wayward mouth get rid of us that easily. You're stuck with us." Her only response to my heartfelt declaration is a small grunt followed by another eye roll, which is enough to tell me I'm right.

"I'm going to get us another drink. Why don't you find us a table and keep an eye out for Jasper and Alice?" I ask, sensing that she needs a bit of time to process what I've said.

She smiles softly in appreciation, "Thanks Bella."

It's got noticeably busier since we first arrived and I find myself having to queue for quite a while to get our drinks. I take a minute to survey the clientele observing that Rose wasn't far off in her assessment; this place is a little stuffy and ostentatious, and the price of drinks is outrageous.

Jasper and Alice are already seated by the time I get the drinks and find our table. They're sat several inches apart but I can see their hands linked under the table. Rose is shifting around in her seat staring down at her mobile phone which is firmly clutched in her hands.

"Hi guys."

"Bella!" Alice jumps out of her seat throwing her hands around my neck. "Thanks for coming and for organizing this," she whispers.

"Bella, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is my other best friend, Bella."

"I'm so pleased to be finally meeting you. I've heard so much about you, Bella." His grip is firm and assured as he shakes my hand. Outwardly, he appears to be calm and collected but I can see the relief in his eyes at my open reception.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jasper."

I awkwardly shuffle into the booth next to Rose pushing her drink to her. Only a few minutes of silence pass, but I can't bear it, so I have no other choice than to bite the bullet and go first.

"So, Jasper, Alice tells me you're a professor at the University."

"Yes, I recently secured a tenured position in the history department at the University of Washington. I've actually been at the University for a number of years; I received my degree, my master and most recently my PhD there. I was a teaching assistant for a couple of years alongside completing my research before taking up a full time lecturing position."

"Do you enjoy your work?" I ask.

"Yeah, I love it. Teaching is all I've ever wanted to do so it's worked out really well. I love my job and the history department at U of W is great."

"It sounds like you're very passionate about it."

"I am. It hasn't always been easy but with hard work and perseverance I've achieved everything that I wanted. I think it's important to enjoy your work and spend your time doing something that you want to do. If you're happy and content at work, it naturally spills over into other aspects of your life. If you spend every day being miserable, doing something you hate, it would be hard to separate those emotions and to live a satisfying and fulfilled life."

His words are sincere and heartfelt. His eyes connect immediately with Alice's after he finishes speaking as they share a shy smile. I can't help but smile at their innocent display of affections as Alice shuffles slightly closer to him.

"Don't you think that your being a bit naïve?"

_Rose! What are you doing?_

"Naïve in what way, Rose?" Jasper asks nothing but kindness on his face.

"Well, not everyone has the luxury of doing something that they're passionate about. We don't all have the time or resources to spend countless years in education chasing our dreams. Life is expensive; some of us have to take the first job that comes along in order to pay the bills. The idea that everyone should love their job and be passionate about it in order to live a happy and fulfilled life is unrealistic and unfounded."

"Do you enjoy your job, Rose?"

_Jasper! What are you doing? No, no, no, no…_

"Not particularly. It's not what I always dreamed of doing but then again it does pay the bills. It provides me with the means to live in a nice neighbourhood, wear nice clothes and have the things that I want. Don't get me wrong, I'm not rolling in cash, but I have enough to support myself comfortably. I look after myself, always have. What about you Jasper? Do you own your own home?"

"I rent actually."

"His apartment is just wonderful, Rose. You should come and see it sometime; I think you would really like it. He styled the place himself and has somehow managed to use a modernistic/Contemporary style without making it cold or unfeeling." Alice interjects in an attempt to diffuse the brewing atmosphere.

"What made you decide to rent instead of buying a house? You're in your 40's now; don't most men aspire to own their own property by this point in their lives." Rose snidely asks, completely ignoring Alice's comment.

Rose is becoming more hostile by the second but Jasper seems unaffected as he takes a few minutes to think before answering.

"I would love nothing more than to buy my own house, to have a place that I can call home, and to be able to offer Alice that type of security. However, as I said earlier, the path to getting where I want to be hasn't always been easy. My parents weren't wealthy people. I never had a trust fund, or a college fund and I didn't receive any hand outs from anyone. History is the only thing I've ever really been good at so a scholarship was out of the question. I've had to take out a series of loans to cover my schooling, loans that I'm still paying back now, and I've always worked at least two jobs at a time to make ends meet. So, to answer your question Rose, yes most men would like to own their own home and have moved up in the world by my advanced age, but alas, I haven't reached that pinnacle of manhood yet."

_Wow, Jasper I never knew you had in it you. _

I can see my expression mirrored in Alice as our eyes flit between Jasper and Rose who are engaged in an intense stare-off. I gulp down my wine while Alice looks like she may burst into tears at any minute.

"Well, it's clear that in your case you've assessed your priorities and gone after what is most important to you. To me, money, material possessions and financial security are essential to my happiness so I'm content doing a job that I don't necessarily love. My love of the life that my job provides for me far outweighs any downsides to it. I do, however, admire the sacrifices that you have made in the pursuit of chasing your dreams and your commitment. I appreciate that everyone wants different things in life."

_Um…what was that? Can you repeat your answer, please? _

"I'm sorry too, Rose, if I offended you with my earlier comments. It was ill-considered and unfounded, as you said. Lots of people don't have their dream jobs, but live perfectly happy and fulfilled lives. You're right; it was naïve of me to say that."

Alice expression once again mirrors mine, only this time it's a look of shock.

_Did Rose really just concede? _

"I never said I was sorry, Jasper, merely that I understand where you're coming from even if I don't agree with your logic. I must say though that I'm impressed by the way you've handled this. Most men probably would have stormed out of here by now."

A small smile is evident on Jasper's face as he nods in acknowledgement of her words. A fragile truce is forming between these two and the relief is streaming off of Alice in waves as she moves her and Jasper's clasps hands onto the table. Rose may be an abrasive bitch sometimes, but she just likes to assert a little authority. This modest confrontation with Jasper has been her way of testing him and it looks like he has passed with flying colors.

"I'm in love with Alice and I'm prepared to jump through as many hoops as you throw me to prove that to you. I won't hurt her. All I want to do is spend my life making her happy and looking after her. You're her best friend and I know it hasn't been easy for you to come here tonight, but I'm eternally grateful that you've given me this opportunity. Alice needs you in her life, as well as me, so we need to get along."

_Yep, he's passed. _

Jasper has clearly risen in Rose's estimations and she nods a quick affirmative nod. It's not often that Rose compromises. It's one of the main reasons why she is actually so good at her job; she's stubborn and bull-headed and can easily stand toe-to-toe with any man, but deep down she's also a good and loving person.

"Well, now that that's all sorted, Jasper I do believe it's your round at the bar. I'll have a Cosmopolitan and a shot of tequila."

"Coming right up, ma'am." He answers emphasizing his southern accent.

With a kiss to Alice's cheek, he gracefully rises from the booth and makes his way to the bar.

"Rose, I…"

"Alice." Rose interrupts, "I like him."

I watch as Alice's face lights up with the most show stopping, radiant smile and tears again collect in the corners of her eyes.

No more words are needed as their life long friendship is restored.

_We're the three musketeers once more._

* * *

**As always, I'd love to know what people think! **

**I hope this chapter ties up one or two loose ends and, now that Alec is pretty much out of the picture, you can look forward to things moving forward between Edward and Bella. **

**I hope everyone has a great weekend! Thanks for reading x x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing! And thanks to my amazing beta, Alley83. **

* * *

**Bella**

"That'll be $6.50, please ma'am."

"Thanks. Have a good evening!" I shout as I clamber from the car, high heels in hand. I wobble slightly before finding my footing and starting the seemingly long trek to the front door. I wince as small bits of gravel on the driveway dig painfully into the soles of my feet.

_Damn! I really didn't think this through properly. _

"What in God's name…" A voice startles me from my inner whinging and I look up to see Edward jogging towards me.

"Eddie, you're home!" I shout, surprised but overjoyed to see him.

_I missed him. _

"Bella, are you drunk?"

"What? Who me? No, no, I don't do things like that." I proclaim, "Are you drunk? 'Cause I know you definitely do things like that!" I giggle to myself, proud at my come back.

"No, Bella." He sighs, no doubt exasperated. "God, look at you. You can barely hold yourself up. Come here."

"What! No, no, no, no, no, put me down! Put me down immediately!" My protests fall on deaf ears as he effortlessly picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Judging by your current state, I'm going to hazard a guess that you had a good evening."

"Hey, don't judge me! I only had a few drinks."

"I'm not judging you, Bella. I didn't mean it like that. I'm pleased if you had a good night. You work so hard here looking after Daisy; you deserve a night off to let your hair down."

"Yes, I do. I had an excellent night!"

He frowns slightly at my words before responding, "It couldn't have been that good though or else you wouldn't be coming home alone."

His voice is low and unsettling and I'm pretty sure that he never intended for me to hear him. Ordinarily, I would probably have recognised the brewing awkwardness of the situation, and the discomfort in his expression, and have just let his comment go. However, with a couple of drinks on board, I'm apparently much less agreeable and easy-going.

"Hey, what did you just say? I'll have you know Edward Cullen that I am not that sort of girl. How dare you say something like that? I demand to know exactly what you mean, this instant!"

"What! I know you're not that sort of girl. I know that you're a good girl. You're kind, and sweet, and honest. Alec Evanson, on the other hand, is exactly that type of guy."

"What? That's preposterous! Alec has been nothing but a gentleman to me."

_Apart from earlier tonight, on the phone, when he was a rude and arrogant know-it-all arse! Probably wouldn't help my case to much if I told Edward about that particular conversation._

"That's what he wants you to think."

"You're being absurd, anyway, not that it's any of your business, but I wasn't even with Alec this evening."

I squirm about in his arms trying to break free but achieve nothing. His arms are like a steel vice around my legs.

"Stop moving, Bella. Do you want me to drop you?"

"You wouldn't dare!" I screech in indignation, "anyway we're inside now, you can put me down."

He stops at the foot of the stairs before gentle placing me down on the third or fourth step up, making us a similar high, our faces perfectly aligned.

"You weren't out with Alec this evening?" He questions.

"I really don't see how it's any of your business!" I huff, folding my arms across my chest, only a quick foot stamp and a pout separate me from being in full-on tantrum mode. I know I'm behaving childish, and I wish I could say it was solely the result of the alcohol but I can't. A part of me, actually quite a large part, craves the attention he's giving me and I realize how much I've actually missed him the last couple of days.

_Which brings me to the question, where has he been?_

"Bella…" His voice sounds strained and his eyes show a myriad of emotions as he implores me to tell him what he so desperately wants to know. Deep down, I know what he is asking; I know why he cares, but I want him to say it out loud.

"Why does it matter to you?" I huff.

"Because I care about you, ok! I don't want to see you get hurt." His hands slowly drift up my arms until they are resting on my shoulders, sending tingles down my spine.

_Put him out of his misery, Bella!_

"I was with my best-friends, Alice and Rose. We were meeting Alice's new boyfriend, Jasper."

The cute little pucker between his eyebrows returns as he ponders, "Jasper…Jasper Whitlock?"

"Yeah," I giggle. "I hardly think there can be many other people living in this area with the name Jasper, can there now?"

"Isabella Swan, are you getting smart with me?" He teases.

"I'm just saying…"

I'm swiftly cut off as he presses his lips to mine in one of the most toe-tingling kisses I've ever experienced. His lips are just as soft as I remember, but this kiss is completely different. It's much softer, gentler, as he buries one of his hands into my tangled hair. I open my mouth, letting out a small moan, begging him to deepen our kiss; instead he pulls away, resting his forehead against mine. His cheeks are somewhat flushed and his emerald eyes seem darker, more intense, as they reflect his lust.

"You're correct; Jasper isn't a very common name. I'm just surprised that your friend is dating him. He was a TA for one of my classes at college. He's older than her. How did they meet?"

_Jasper? How can he be thinking about Jasper at a time like this?_

"They met at Daisy's birthday party; she accompanied me, if you remember."

"I remember everything about that evening, Bella." I cringe slightly, recalling my harsh and uncalled for outburst, the catalyst that changed my life and brought me here to this house, to this moment.

"You looked so beautiful. You took me breath away."

I pull back to get a better look at his face.

_He noticed me?_

Of all the things I expected to have stood out about me that evening, my appearance wasn't one of them.

"I was a complete bitch to you. I had already judged you before I even walked through the door that night."

"You were honest, and do you know, up until that moment, I never even realised how much I missed having that in my life."

"Honesty?"

"Yes, honesty. You're the first person I've met since my wife died that has been honest with me, and while you made me furiously angry with what you said, I found you to be completely refreshing."

"Refreshing?"

"Yes, refreshing, Bella. Has the alcohol somehow affected your hearing?" He jokes, a wide grin on his face. I continue to stare, my face frozen in shock at his emotional words.

_He's letting me in._

"I'm sorry, I'm a little caught off guard."

"I'm not surprised. I wasn't exactly a hospitable host when you first moved in; in fact I was a bit of a god-damn tyrant really!"

"Um…." I stutter, not really knowing what to say.

He laughs and I find myself transfixed as he reaches out his thumb and starts to trace my lips, "You don't have to say anything, Bella. While your honesty has been exactly what I needed, it hasn't always been easy to hear, and I'm sure that I'm probably going to struggle in the future as well. Please don't give up on me."

"Never. I'll never give up on you."

I throw myself forward, my arms instantly wrapping tightly around his neck, as my lips desperately seek out his. He stumbles slightly before putting his arms around my waist and lifting me off the floor. My legs seem to bend and curl around his waist of their own accord, as I fight to get as close to him as possible.

His lips slowly leave mine as he trails hot, wet kisses down my neck. I throw my head back to give his more room, as his name leaves me lips in a breathy whisper. His hands are warm and firm as they caress my thighs and bottom, and I start to grind against him trying to create some friction.

I'm so content and all-consumed by his embrace that I don't even notice him moving us up the stairs, or the change in lighting as we enter into his dimly lit bedroom. It's only when he gently lays me down on his bed and crawls to hover above me that I become aware of our surroundings. The look on his face as he stares down at me is so full of emotion and I'm sure mine mirrors the same back. I reach up to stroke his cheek as he struggle to find his words.

"The things you do to me, Bella…nothing makes sense anymore…I want you so much, more than I've ever wanted anything before…it's almost uncontrollable."

"I want you too."

He groans, reaching down to place a few torturous kisses here and there.

"We can't, not now. We've got to stop…I need to stop now while I still can."

"No…please…we don't need to stop. I want you now." I roll my hips against his trying to emphasis my desire, my want, and I'm rewarded with a low groan from him.

"Us, together, like this feels so right."

"I need you…" I plead, trying to break down his final walls of resistance. My hands thread into his hair and I pull him closer to me, pushing my tongue into his mouth, seeking out his. He's momentarily distracted and I take the opportunity to slide my hand down his body in search of his arousal.

Evidently, he's not as distracted as I thought, as he reaches out his hand and grasps my wrist mere centimetres away from its intended destination.

"Bella, baby, you've been drinking. I've done wrong by you so many times, treated you badly, I'm not going to do it again. My mother raised me as a gentleman and to treat ladies properly. "

"I haven't had that much to drink!" I protest, trying to wriggle my hand out of his tight hold.

_Just a little bit further…_

"Bella, would you stop trying to put your hands into my pants!"

I huff in annoyance but still my movements regardless.

"I know you haven't had that much to drink, baby, I just don't think this should happen like this. When I've dreamt of this moment, it's never been like this. I want it to be special, to get everything right from the beginning."

"The beginning?"

"Yeah, the beginning. I don't just see this as a onetime thing, Bella; a convenience because you live in my house. For the first time in so long, I want more. With you."

_Oh my…_

"I want more with you too but I'm scared." I confess.

Edward manoeuvres us into a more comfortable position, arms and legs entangled together, side by side, our eyes connected, before he talks again.

"I know. I am as well. There's a lot you don't know about me, Bella, and you may change your mind once you do."

"Nothing could make me change my mind about you. You and Daisy are it for me." I say it with a conviction I never knew I possessed, "You are."

I rest my head on his chest as he strokes my head, thinking about my declaration. He doesn't say anything in response; no words are needed right now.

_We'll save the words for later. _

While he feels something for me and I feel something for him, eventually it's not going to be enough. In order to move forward and create a future together, we need to share our pasts and deal with any lingering ghosts.

_For tonight though, it's enough._

* * *

I wince in pain as I pry my eyes open and rub the sleep out of them.

_How much did I drink last night?_

I rack my brain trying to remember but honestly it all gets a bit fuzzy after the point where Rose had her showdown with Jasper. Once their differences had been resolved the drinks had started to flow quite freely. I guess we must have gotten a bit carried away.

_Tequila is never a good idea! How did I let Alice talk me into it?_

I can feel my stomach gurgling in protest of all the alcohol I'd consumed and I roll over and push my head into my billowing, blue pillow in an attempt to quell my feelings of sickness.

_Hang on a minute! Billowing, blue pillows? My pillows are yellow!_

I'm up and off of the bed so fast I'm surprised I haven't given myself whiplash.

_Whose bed am I in and how did I get here?_

Blue sheets. Blue curtains. Cream walls. A picture of a happy, smiling toddler on the bedside table…Daisy.

I'm in Edward Cullen's bedroom.

_How did this happen?_

I feel my chest tighten as my heart quickens and panic descends. I'm still wearing my clothes and my pantyhose. We couldn't have had sex, but what did happen?

_Think Bella._

"We'll be there shortly. Yes, I know it all seems very last minute but I have actually been thinking about it for a while now. I just think it would be nice to do something a bit different this year, plus I got a great last minute deal…"

The sound of Edward's voice drifts down the hallway alerting me to his impending arrival but I'm in such a state of shock that I stay rooted to the spot. He smile widens the minute he catches sight of me.

"Mum… I've got to go now but we'll be there soon… Don't tell her where we're going though… Something we can take with us…bye."

I listen patiently to him finish his stilted conversation taking the time to cast my eyes over his appearance. He's looking more casual than I've seen him look in a long time wearing jeans and a light grey t-shirt that clings deliciously to his toned body.

I feel the heat rising in my face as he finishes his call, knowing that his eyes and his attention are now completely focused on me.

"Good morning, Bella. I trust you slept well. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Um… morning Edward. I'm feeling a bit rough. I've got a terrible headache." I stutter.

"I thought you might have one so I brought you up some painkillers and a glass of water. You were pretty worse for wear last night."

"Yeah, I guess things did get a little out of hand. Um, what time did I get home?"

"You arrived back in a taxi at about 2:15 am."

"Wow, it was a pretty late night then."

_What were we doing till 2:15am?_

"You don't remember anything?" His voice wavers slightly and a look of hurt flashes across his face before he quickly masks it with indifference.

"I remember, mostly, I think. It's all just gets a bit hazy after the point where Jasper and Rosalie had their showdown."

_It's not a complete lie. I can recall snippets of events; I'm simply having trouble stringing them together in a way that makes sense at this time. _

"They had a showdown? You never mentioned that last night."

"Oh…sorry." I nervously reply, "What did I tell you last night?"

"Nothing really, just that Alice is dating my friend Jasper, they met at Daisy's birthday party, and you and Rose met him for the first time last night."

"Right, yeah, that's what happened. He's really nice, very handsome, not Alice's usual type."

Edward bristles slightly at my words, "Yeah, he is a nice guy. From what I gathered from you last night, everything is going well for them."

I'm unsure whether that's a statement or a question so I merely smile in reply.

"I slept in here last night. With you?"

"Yes." His reply is short but is tone is gentle. He's shuffling nervously, something which is definitely out of character for him. Edward Cullen doesn't do nervous.

"Ok."

"We didn't…. you know." He starts to make gestures with his hands and I smile. He looks so cute all flustered. "Nothing happened."

"Right, yeah, I know." He quirks his eyebrow slightly in question; a crooked smirk firmly in place on his face.

"I'm still wearing all of my clothes."

His eyes quickly appraise my body and I wrap my arms around my chest trying to shield myself.

_God! I must look a mess and I'm pretty sure that the horrid smell in here is coming from me._

"Yes you are. Even if you were naked, thought, nothing would have happened. I'm a gentleman. I would never have taken advantage of you."

"Oh my god, no, Edward, I know you would never…. I wasn't trying to suggest…I'm such a fool. I know you're a gentleman." My face feels like its burning.

_When are you going to learn to think before you speak?_

"Bella quit rambling. I'm joking."

"Joking?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I don't normally start to function like a proper human being in the morning until I've had my coffee."

"I see. Well, I guess if we're quick, we can stop off at that little coffee place on our way to my parent house."

_Have I missed something else? I seem to be particularly slow this morning. _

"We're going to get Daisy now? Your parents usually take her out for the day when she stays the night with them."

"I know but there has been a bit of a change of plan."

"Are you parents ok?" I ask. I hope nothing has happened. I know how much they adore having Daisy over, so I'm sure they wouldn't choose to cut their time with her short.

"Yeah, they're fine. What I actually mean is that there has been a change to our plans."

"Our plans…What change? What plans?"

_What is he planning?_

"Well, as long as you want to, I was thinking that we could go away for a week. I would like to see Europe, as would you and I think it would be a cultural enriching experience for Daisy, so I've booked us a trip to Paris."

_I think I may be having a heart attack. Paris! _

I've always dreamt of going to Paris but it's not something I ever expected to actually do, especially not at this point in my life. I looked into it once but the price of flights alone was enough to make me abandon the idea all together. It certainly wasn't a cheap affair, so why would Edward pick to take us there of all places for a vacation. I didn't even know that he knew about my desire to go there. It's not like it's something we've ever talked about.

"How did you know that I wanted to go there?" I question.

"It's not something that I knew for sure, although I do now, the look on your face is absolutely priceless. I know how passionate you are about your art work and you've always got your nose buried in books about different artists and their work, it's what you were born to do, so I figured what better place to go than Paris. You've done so much for me and Daisy since you arrived, and I wanted to do something for you to say thank you."

_He wanted to do something nice for me._

"Thank you. Thank you so much." My words are faint over the sound of me running across the carpet and launching myself at him.

"You're so very welcome, Bella." He arms wind around my body as he returns my embrace.

"Is that why you were gone?"

"Gone?" He looks down at me in confusion.

"Yeah, the last couple of days, you've been gone. You told Daisy that you would be home for tea but you weren't, and then we didn't see you for a few days. She was really worried about you. We both were."

"Yes, I guess I have been gone. I'm sorry. I rang Daisy last night but I'll make sure to apologize to her today."

"Did something happen at the hospital?"

"No, not at the hospital. Something did happen but now's not the time to talk about it. Later."

"Later? You want to talk about it later?"

"Yes. I meant everything that I said last night, Bella. There's a lot you don't know about me yet but I'm going to tell you. I want you to know the real me."

"_I want more. With you." _

"You should go and pack. We only have an hour and a half to collect Daisy and get to the airport to check in for our flight. Can you throw a suitcase together for Daisy as well? Don't worry too much about what you take. There is no way I can go to Paris and not get presents for my mum, so we'll have to do some shopping anyway. We can buy anything that you forget to take or need; just pack the basics. I'll be in my study sorting out the last minute details. Try to be ready as quick as you can."

I watch him walk until he disappears from sight, awash with memories from last night.

"_When I've dreamt of this moment, it's never been like this. I want it to be special, to get everything right from the beginning."_

I threw myself at Edward. We kissed. He carried me upstairs. I was trying to undo his trousers but he stopped me. He wants more. I told him I want more.

"_You and Daisy are it for me." _

We're going to Paris.

We're going to Paris and we're going to start from the beginning.

* * *

**So things are moving forward between Bella and Edward now. They've both finally admitted their feeling to each other and are going to let each other in. I'm hoping that people don't hate Edward so much anymore. He's had a hard time but he's trying really hard to put things right. He's a pretty spontaneous guy, now a days... a trip to Paris! **

**As always, I'd love to know what everyone thinks. I find it really inspiring to know how different people interpret my writing and my story. Constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated. **

**For anyone who is interested, I will be posting an outtake on Sunday for this story. It's a scene between Carlisle and Esme on the night of Daisy's birthday party and it includes...a lemon. I've written it in order to practice my smut writing skills, which are pretty limited, so it doesn't really add any plot to the story. If you don't read it, you won't be missing any crucial information or anything. I'm posting outtakes separate to the main story and they can be found through my profile. **

**I hope everyone has a good weekend and thanks for reading! x x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N Hey guys! So I'm back...and here is the next chapter of my story. **

**I am so sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. I feel terrible about it and understand if people have stopped reading. I have no excuses; all I can say is that sometimes**** real life has to come first and things have been beyond crazy recently. That being said, I am committed to finishing this story and promise to never, ever keep you waiting so long in between updates again. I'm reluctant to set a firm schedule of when I'm going to update, because I know I'll probably fail and let people down, so I'm just going to say updates will be every other week. I don't know what day of the week they'll be, but they'll definitely come at some point every other week. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me, and to the people who have recently started reading and reviewing! **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Bella**

"Daddy, can we switch seats? My TV isn't working. Look it's only got one channel and it's really boring."

I watch as she looks up at her father waiting for his response; a response that I'm pretty sure Edward isn't going to give her.

"The TV won't work until we take off, sweetie. They're only playing the safety information right now," I intervene.

"Well, that sucks. What can I do then? I'm bored. Can I listen to your ipod, Bella?"

"I don't think you're allowed too yet. You just have to sit quietly until we get into the sky. Why don't you have a look at that magazine that's in the pocket of the seat in front off you?"

"It's boring. I already looked at it. It's just got pictures of stuff in it. Bella, why has daddy got his eyes shut? Is he asleep? Daddy, are you asleep? You're gonna miss the plane going up?" She babbles excitedly. I silently watch Edward as he heavily exhales and the frown between his eyebrows deepens.

"Daisy, please can you sit properly in your seat and stop asking so many questions. I know that you're excited but you have to try and calm down a bit. Your dad is a little bit nervous right now, so its best if we just leave him be." I try to explain. In all honesty though, it's a bit difficult to explain what's going on when I'm not entirely sure myself.

"Why is he nervous? 'cause I'm not scared at all and I haven't even been on a plane before. There is nothing to be scared off Daddy." She leans forward in her seat, intently studying his face for any signs of a reaction.

_Please say something. Or do something. Anything, just to let us know that you're still breathing._

"Do you want me to hold your hand, Daddy?" She asks as she reaches across me with her hand outstretched.

_Why is it always me that gets stuck in the middle seat?_

"Daisy, that's a really nice offer but you can't reach across me like that. Your arm isn't long enough and it's not comfortable for me." The determination on her face intensifies for a few seconds as she gently wiggles her fingers, as if expecting her arm to magically grow several centimeters.

"You're right. I can't reach. I can't reach daddy, sorry." She shouts around me, "Don't worry though, Daddy, Bella can hold your hand. Bella, hold his hand. It will make him feel better."

"Daisy…" I start to protest.

"Bella, he's scared. He needs you to hold his hand then he'll know that he's not alone. Nana always says that when someone is in need or upset then you should do whatever you can to help them. Do you want Bella to hold your hand? Would that make you feel better, Daddy?"

_Please so no. Please say no. Please say no. _

"Sweetie, I'm sure your dad doesn't need me to…" I stutter in surprise as I feel his warm fingers wrap around mine. I quickly look to his face but it hasn't changed at all. He is still frozen in place and deathly pale; eyes squeezed shut.

_He needs me…_

"It's going to be ok, Edward. We're all going to be ok." I whisper, grasping his hand tightly.

"Ladies and gentleman, we'd like to take this opportunity to go over some important safety information." Edward cringes slightly at the stewardess' words while Daisy bounces in her seat.

"Oooh…what's happening now?" She enquires.

"The lady is going to tell us a few things, like where the doors are, in case there is an emergency. Which there won't be." I hasten to add, not that she hears me.

"Yes! We're moving!" She squeals in delight. "Look, I can see us moving out the window."

"Ok Daisy, you need to settle down a little bit. Sit in your seat properly or else you're going to end up getting into trouble with the stewardess. Listen to what the lady is saying." I quickly slip my hand out of Edward's so that I can check Daisy's seatbelt. While I'm a confident flyer, after having to fly to see my dad each summer, I've never been responsible for someone other than myself before. And, it's becoming abundantly clear that Edward's not going to be much help. I can't help but be a bit nervous.

_Why on earth would he book a trip to Paris if he is terrified of flying?_

One look at his face and rigid posture is enough to tell me how much he is struggling. I slip my arm under his and rest my head on his shoulder; a silent sign of my support. His arms are firmly glued to the arm rest and his hands are in a death grip around the ends. Daisy's exuberance slowly turns into nervousness as the plane accelerates and she gingerly places her hand in mine.

_Here we go…_

It feels like hours pass until the plane begins to level out in the sky when in reality I know only minutes have past. So much tension has been rolling off Edward that I feel like I can hardly breathe, and I'm praying that he'll relax a little bit now.

_Or else it's going to be a really long and uncomfortable flight._

"Bella, what does that sound mean?"

"What noise, sweetie?" I've been so caught up in my own musings that I haven't heard anything.

"It was like a beeping sound, like _beep, beep._"

I look up to the overheard panel, audibly sighing in relief when I see that the seatbelts sign has been switched off.

"That sound means that the seatbelt sign has been switched off. See up there on that panel, the sign on the end isn't lit up anymore. When it's not lit up it means that you can take your seatbelt off and move around the plane."

"So I can take my seatbelt off now then?"

"Well, yes, technically you can but as you don't need to go to the toilet or anything, it's probably better to keep it on. Just in case there is any turbulence or you fall asleep and it's time to land."

"What's turbulence?"

"It's when the plane ride gets a bit bumpy because the weather outside is bad."

"I highly doubt we'll experience any turbulence, Daisy, so don't think too hard about it. I checked the weather forecast before we left and it looked good. It should be all plain sailing."

Edward's addition to our conversation catches us both off guard. His voice his hoarse and he sounds pretty groggy but his cheeks look to be getting a bit of color.

"Daddy, your eyes are open!" Her face lights up with joy as she takes him in, "we're up in the sky now."

"I know we are…"

"Didn't you like the bit when we went up? It's ok though 'cause I think we're up as high as we're going to go. Look up there, you see that light on the end that isn't on anymore, it means that you can take your seatbelt off. We went pretty fast didn't we? It doesn't feel like we're going that fast anymore, does it? Are we going slower now? Do you want to look out the window?" She speaks so quickly; Edward can barely get a word out edge-ways.

"Um, actually baby, I was wondering if we could possibly close the shutter down on the window. I don't really need to see out there and if I'm being honest it makes me feel a bit sick."

"How come you don't like going on planes, daddy?"

"I don't really like being up so high but I'll be ok now. Taking off is the worst part for me and that's over now. Don't you worry about me."

The frown on her face instantly disappears as his words ease over her concerns.

"Ok. Will the films come on now? In this magazine it says that 'The Incredibles' is going to be on. Have you ever seen that movie? It's so funny. It's about this family and they are all super heroes. The dad is really strong, and the mum is all stretchy, and the boy is super speedy, and the girl turns invisible! "

"It sounds really interesting. Maybe I'll check it out later. I think I'm going to read my book for now."

"Is it a doctor's book 'cause if it is then you can't read it? You can't do work on holiday. It's the rules."

Unable to contain myself, I laugh out loud at her logic. Her mind has been working in overdrive since we picked her up from Carlisle and Esme's and told her about the trip. She's one smart cookie and she seems to have it all worked out.

_You can't blame her though. I'd do the same if I was in her shoes._

It's her first holiday abroad and a big change from what she's used to. She's determined to make the most of it and I'm determined to help her. Usually, she's taken down to the Cullen's summer house by her nanny and then her grandparent's and Edward stop by when they can. While spending weeks in a luxurious house at the beach sounds idyllic, it's not so much fun if you're four years old and have no one to play with. It seems like most of her previous nanny's were more interested in topping up their tans and attracting men than keeping her company and looking after her. I mean really, what sort of person has a wild house party, in their boss's home, with his daughter upstairs in her room.

_Definitely not going to let Edward know about that little tale yet. _

"Are there any more important rules that I should know about? I wouldn't want to unknowingly break any of them and end up getting into trouble." Edward teases.

"Umm… I'm still thinking of them. I'll let you know when we get to France." She smiles sweetly before pushing her oversized pink headphones over her ears. Edward bought them for her while we were waiting in the departures lounge, all while explaining to her the dangers to her ears of playing music too loudly. All she had to do though was give him a flash of her smile and he was putty in her hands. Clearly this trip is going to be all about spoiling her, and quite frankly, it's about time.

"Well, I guess that told me," he chuckles. "Hopefully, now that the in-flight entertainment is starting we'll be able to get a bit of peace and quiet. I had no idea she would be this excited and restless."

"She was bound to be excited. It's the first time she's ever been on a plane and you're taking her half way across the world to one of the most famous cities in Europe. To most people that's a big deal, but to a kid, it just out of this world. I'm really proud of you for doing this for her."

"Better late than never I hope. I'm really trying here, Bella."

"I know you are, Edward, and so does she. You have no idea how much this trip means to her." I explain, marveling at how far he has come and how much he has developed emotionally in such a short time. "I've got to say, though, to her this is all about spending time with you, having your undivided attention. She probably would have been just as content staying in the US. You didn't need to torture yourself like this." Try as I may, I struggle to keep a straight-face. It seems so unfathomable to me why he would choose to go on such a long flight when he he's petrified of flying.

"I'm not going to lie, the last half an hour has been pretty awful for me, but it's worth it to see Daisy so happy. I'd fly all over the world if it would keep that smile on her face, and on yours. Plus, this trip is going to be really good for her. Paris has so much history, culture, and art. There is so much for her to see and learn."

"I know. I'm so excited. It would probably be a good idea to buy a travel guide book when we arrive and spend a bit of time deciding where we want to go and what we want to see."

"I agree. It's a long trip so I doubt we'll be up to doing much when we arrive. I was thinking that, as it will be mid- afternoon in Paris when we arrive, we should go to the hotel, check in, freshen up, then maybe have a stroll around and have an early dinner. That way we will have plenty of energy for exploring tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Are you excited? I mean, I know you're mainly doing this to make Daisy happy but is Paris somewhere you've wanted to see."

"Absolutely. Like I said before, there is so much to see and do. There are certain places I think we should make sure to visit: the Louvre, Notre Dame, the Eiffel Tower. I like to see myself as a somewhat cultured person and I'd like my daughter to be the same. I'm no art professional, and I probably don't see the things that you see when you look at a painting, or appreciate it in the same way, but I have a basic knowledge and understanding. I think it's good to know about the world."

"I agree. It'll give Daisy a chance to practice her French as well," I add.

"It will. She'll probably put me to shame."

"You speak French?"

"I used to be fluent as a boy. My mother was amazing at languages, she taught us from a young age. She has a natural gift for picking them up and has a degree in French and Italian, not that she uses them much now a days."

"She works in fashion, doesn't she?"

"Not exactly. She's an interior designer, quite a successful one actually. She seems to have a real knack for putting colours together, and arranging things. She's just so creative; obviously, I don't take after her. I'm much more like my father: logical, sensible, grounded. My mother is in her own little world most of the time, but she's happy."

"At the end of the day, happiness is all that matters. Your mum sounds a lot like my friend Alice. She's one of those 'happy-go-lucky' types. She's really fashion forward and is forever maxing out credit cards to buy the latest 'it' bag or a pair of shoes that she would 'literally die without.' She's terrible. Her closet is huge but everything in it has a story, a purpose." Thinking of her brings a smile to my face, and reminds me that it has been too long since we've spoken. Before I took this job hardly a day would pass without us getting together for a quick coffee or at least chatting on the phone. "I haven't spoken to her in while. I wonder how things are going between her and Jasper?"

"Things must be pretty serious between them if she has introduced him to you and your other friend. I've never known him to be in a long term relationship and build those sort of connections."

_Hang on a minute…what is he saying? Does that mean Jasper is some sort of player then?_

Mere seconds after the thought passes through my head, Edward catches and puts an end to my concerns. He can read me like a book.

"He doesn't date, or rather he didn't use to, is what I mean. He was always very focused, a real workaholic. Me and my other friend, Emmett, use to tease him mercifully in college about him being a bookworm. It was all in jest and he took in it good humor but it was an ongoing thing. It's been a while since I last saw him."

"Maybe you should give him a call when we get back. I'm sure he would like to hear from you."

"Hmm…I think I'll do that. Maybe not as soon as we get back though."

"Why wait?" I question.

"A lot is going to change when we get back home, Bella. In fact, things may never be the same again but I can't prolong the inevitable any longer. I know this all sounds very cryptic to you right now, but I promise that by the time we get off this plane in a week's time, back in Seattle, you'll understand."

I pause before I answer him mulling over his words in my mind. My head is full of questions and I don't know how much longer I can hold them in. I'm a patient woman but even I have my limits. I realize though, as a look of hurt and uncertainty passes across his face that I would probably wait forever for this man.

"I trust you, Edward. I know that no matter what changes there are too come, you'll make sure everything works out alright in the end."

"I would never let anything, or anyone, hurt you or Daisy." He says in earnest.

"I know."

_And I do. _

"Bella. Bella, it's time to wake up now." I mumble incoherently in complaint as I feel someone gently shaking my shoulder.

_I don't want to wake up. I'm having such a nice dream, wildly inappropriate, but definitely very nice. _

"Bella, everyone is getting off the plane. Unless you're planning on staying aboard and going straight back home, you need to wake up." I nestle my head further in my pillow, trying in vain to block out the noise.

_Hang on a minute…did he say everyone is getting off?_

"What! We're here. Already. Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I jump up, startle and disorientated.

"Yes, we're at the airport in Paris, and there was no need for me to wake you any sooner. You looked so happy and content that I didn't want to wake you. Both you and Daisy missed the in flight meal but I can't say that you missed much. Daisy is still sleeping. I wasn't sure if I should wake her or not…" He trails off waiting for me response.

"She looks so settled. I suspect that she is allowed to stay up pretty late when she stays at your parents. She always comes home tired. We should probably get her up though or else she'll never sleep tonight."

"You're right. I hadn't thought of that. I'll let you get her sorted while I get our bags down from the overhead locker. We're going to end up being the last ones on the plane at this rate," He grumbles but I can see a hint of a smile on his face as he rises from his seat.

I try to avert my eyes as he squeezes past me but the way his jeans hug his bum make it impossible for me not to stare.

_It really is the most perfect bottom I've ever seen. _

"Do you think that we should put our coats on now or should I carry them?" I know that he's speaking, I can definitely hear his voice, but I'm too preoccupied for his words to register.

"Hmm?" I look up only to see that he has his neck craned round and is staring down at me.

"I said do you think we should put our coats on now or shall I carry them?" A furious blush covers my face at the realization that he has in fact just caught me checking out his arse, shamelessly ogling him to be more precise.

"Um…I'm not sure. I think it's supposed to be warm in Paris at this time of year isn't it?"

"They do tend to have warm summers here in Europe. I'll carry the coats." He smirks as he answers me and I feel myself blush harder, as he leans closer to whisper in my ear. "You're certainly looking rather hot right now, Miss Swan. Are you feeling ok?"

His warm breath tickles my cheek as I struggle to answer. He beats me to it.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. I'm just as guilty of watching you when you're not looking. There's no harm in looking, right?"

"No. No harm in looking." His eyes twinkle as I peer up at him through my eyelashes.

_Since when did I become such a shameless flirt? _

We continue staring at each other, lost in each other's eyes, until the clearing of a throat gets our attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupts folks but I was wondering whether you required any assistance in debarking the plane."

I'm momentarily confused before I realize that we're the last people on the plane.

"We'll be fine I think, won't we Edward?"

"Yeah, we're fine thank you. We're almost organized. We prefer to wait until the rush is over," he explains as I gently wake Daisy.

"Of course, Sir. Enjoy your trip."

"We will. Thank you." The stewardess gives me a knowing smile before turning and walking back toward the rear of the plane.

"Daddy, are we in Paris now?" Her voice is quiet, and her cheeks rosy red, as she rubs her eyes.

"Yes, we are sweetie. Are you excited?" Edward bends down to her level as he speaks to her.

"I'm so excited. I've got this funny feeling in my belly. Is that ok?" She asks. She's so cute and innocent.

"Does it feel a bit like you have butterflies flying around really fast?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's exactly what it feels like. And I feel a bit sick too. Am I getting sick, Bella?"

"No, I don't think you are sweetheart." I say, ruffling her hair.

"It's normal to feel like that, baby. You're just excited and nervous. We're going to have such a great time," Edward reassures her. "I'm going to carry the bags and you grab a hold of Bella's hand. It's probably going to be quite busy once we get into the airport so you two stay close."

"Ok, daddy."

"This is the start of a big adventure, baby. Our first big adventure together." Edward's excitement almost bubbles over as he speaks, and is completely infectious. It's hard to believe that Daisy and I have him all to ourselves for a whole week. Daisy and I have had so many wonderful times together, had so many adventures, but not with Edward. He's right. This is our first big adventure all together.

_And hopefully it won't be our last._

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait. **

**See you in two weeks!**


End file.
